Fainarufantajionrain
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Akuma-femnaru- plays an online game, what everyone doesn't know is that they all know each other in real life. Bad summary, FemnaruxSasuke. Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. STORY ON HOLD: Story is currently undergoing a rewrite, Please stand by.
1. Rewritten: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hello everyone. What you see here is a complete rewrite of these chapters to this story. While I was writing NUA{NamikazeUzumaki Akuma} I had promised to upload this story.

Here is a quick understanding of several short keys that you will see mainly at the beginning of the story; not so much towards the end. The following information will be repeated for readers in case they have forgotten what each piece was.

Linkshell – LS, Linkshell message – Lsmes, Party – PT, Dynamis – Dyno, Playonline – POL, Final Fantasy XI – FFXI, Final Fantasy – FF, Invite – inv.  
>Jobs: Warrior[War], Monk[Mnk], White Mage[Whm], Black Mage[Blm], Red Mage[Rdm], Thief[Thf], Paladin[Pld], Dark Knight[Drk], Beastermaster[Bst], Bard[Brd], Ranger[Rng], Samurai[Sam], Ninja[Nin], Dragoon[Drg], Summoner[Smn], Blue Mage[Blu], Corsair[Cor], Puppetmaster[Pup], Dancer[Dnc], Scholar[Sch].<p>

The chat log had to be changed due to the limitations by this site. The new understanding of the chat log:  
>Say:<br>「Linkshell Chat」:  
><span>A tell sent to another:<br>»A tell that was received  
><span>(Party Chat):  
><strong>[This will be for craft skill ups and party invites.]<strong>

I believe I have covered the basics of what I will be using for terms and for the chat log. In this chapter, it will be mainly there to show you the sense of how the chat log works. Do not fret, for the chapters aren't centered on the chat logs, more so around the actions that come after this chapter.

I do hope with this clean up that things will become easier to read when it comes to them playing the game for the short time that they do.

I have been playing this game since it was in Beta, so I tend to forget the terms that people might not know. For that, I am truly sorry and hope that it will later clear itself up.

†

It was a long day. Nothing was going right but that didn't give me an excuse to avoid what I had to do. I played this little game called 'Final Fantasy 11'; it is an online MMO. I was the leader of a linkshell of idiots. Yeah, naturally I am known as the idiot but, not to this game. This was my haven of escape and there was no way I wouldn't learn how to be a great player.

Kicking open the door to my apartment, I stormed over to my bedroom and tossed my bag onto my bed. I reached into my hiding spot and pulled out my laptop before bringing it into the, I guess what you would call the living room. I set the laptop up on the coffee table then opened up the lid to boot up my laptop.

While I let it boot up, I decided I would kick my door fully closed since it only made it to be slightly ajar. After roundhouse kicking the door, I went back to my room and grabbed my gaming notebooks plus my homework. I tossed them onto the table then bent down and opened up the Playonline viewer. I put all my information in then walked over to my fridge.

I moved stuff around in the fridge then, against my better judgment, I pulled out a soda then sat back down to log fully into the game. It started to feel like any other day, as this seemed to be a routine ordeal. To think, just a few years ago I never had my stuff where I could find it… I was as organized as a recycling bin after a dog tore it to hell just like the trash bin.

I stared blankly at the game as I noticed the normal server message show followed by a change in the linkshell message from someone I thought I could trust in not doing something like this. All it did was say something stupid in an attempt to get those that weren't online, to laugh at it. Maybe I should take away his sub-leadership and see if he'll do something stupid like this again when my message was important.

»Hanami Darkwolfman changed your lsmes again…  
><span>Hanami:<span> I can see that… I will tell him about that

I rubbed my forehead. I swear Hanami had a radar on when I logged in. Every time I logged in, I would instantly get a tell from Hanami. We weren't even on each other's friend list! That girl was a creeper!

「Chibikitsune」: Dogbreath… stop changing the damn lsmes or so help me god I will hunt you down and castrate puppy jr!  
><span>»Destinybird<span> is there any events for tonight?  
><span>»Mushi<span> hm… event tonight?  
><span>»Pinkblossom<span> r we doin something?

I wanted to hit my head against my desk. Instead I settled for groaning at my screen as I lifted my hands up in the air shouting "WHY!" as if expecting an explanation on why I was bombarded with tells not even 30 seconds after logging into the game. Though I believe the second reason I was also annoyed was because I hated how lazy some of the people were in this game on talking…

「Chibikitsune」: Damn guys… give me a breather! Jeez… I just got home, yakno?  
>「Mikaihime」: Hello Kitsune-chan<br>「Chibikitsune」: Hey there Hime!^^  
>「Chibikitsune」: Dynamis will be tonight's run… what zones do people need relic from?<br>「Dazedcloud」: I thought you kept track of that  
>「Chibikitsune」: I do… I'm just being lazy right now considering I just got home not too long ago and this requires me to open a book that is too far away.<p>

I stared towards the side of my laptop where the books were. Yeah, that was too far away… I waited in silence for people to answer my question… but no one did. I growled as I reached over and grabbed my book then opened it. I scanned through my information to see where people needed gear from the most. "Darn… looks like Xarcabard wins yet again…" I grumbled as I tossed the book to the side.

「Mushi」: What time will dyno be at tonight?  
>「Chibikitsune」: 5:30 like always… also zone winner for tonight is Xarcabard it seems<br>「Mushi」: Okay  
>「Destinybird」: Alright.<br>「Darkwolfman」: but I cant get anything from there!  
>「Chibikitsune」: Don't complain… I asked in ls who needs what relic, no one answered. I can't get gear from there either so keep your mouth shut.<br>「Raveneyes」: Yo pup, remember Foxy is 20/20 relic in the ice zones… in total she would be missing only 2 relics out of all the zones.  
>「Pinkblossom」: y do u do dyno then if you don't need?<br>「Chibikitsune」: Simple… because there are people like you that do need relic

I rubbed my forehead then sighed. It was nights like this that made me not want to log into the game despite the fact that I was the leader of the linkshell. Half of the members seemed immature and it let me know how old they were. Considering the fact that when most of these members joined, they thought I was either in college or a writer. I guess that would be better than what I really am… a high school student who apparently is failing all her classes. Yeah, that isn't fun at all.

»Darkavenger Hello.  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> Hey there!  
><span>»Darkavenger<span> How was your day today?  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> Ugh… don't get me started… it could have been better…

It was the truth. Every day it seemed to get worse with how I was treated in school plus how teachers graded all my work. The only people who knew this factor was Darkavenger and Mikaihime. It always angered both of them. Mikai always said she would have a talk with them… but I always told her no, not to bother.

「Mikaihime」: Kitsune-sama… how did that essay you had to turn in go?  
>「Chibikitsune」: Oh you know… Teacher instantly put an 'F' on it yet again!<br>「Pinkblossom」: psh ya r8!  
>「Darkwolfman」: wtf? Seriously?<br>「Hanami」: ur parents should complain…  
>「Raveneyes」: …<br>「Pinkblossom」: ya they should!  
>「Darkavenger」: …<br>「Hanami」: wut?  
>「Raveneyes」: Foxy is an orphan…<br>「Pinkblossom」: well… shes got foster parents then r8?  
><strong>[Darkavenger invites you to join a party.]<strong>

I sighed as I accepted the party invite. I was annoyed as hell at the whole linkshell, and I guess Darkavenger knew that. When everyone joined the linkshell, Raveneyes made a rule, being as he was one of the sub-leaders, to never talk about family or anything like that in the linkshell. He stated not to even talk about mine, to avoid it at any and all costs.

I wasn't sure though if I was angry or annoyed over that factor or if it was the factor that Hanami and Pinkblossom didn't seem to know how to speak properly. I told them a few months ago, to at least not put numbers down to finish their words… that obviously never happened. If you are that lazy to type, then don't even bother playing this game! Half the time I can't even understand people that talk like that!

(Darkavenger): I want you to just ignore the ls for now at least until the event… Raven will take care of it… on a side note, got any HW that you need to do?  
>(Chibikitsune): Ya… no clue why I do this HW when all the teachers don't even give me a chance!<br>(Darkavenger): Because it gives you more to complain about to me so we have something to talk about?  
>(Chibikitsune): HEY!<p>

I couldn't help myself but to smile. Darkavenger was always there for me and he knew just what would make me feel better. It was always fun to think back to when we had first met. It was back in the summer before seventh grade started for the both of us. I met him when he was just starting out the game. He originally was an elvaan male black mage named 'Chidori.' He was in East Sarutabaruta trying to kill a crawler, which was one of those annoying caterpillar things. He was only a Lv.2 without any MP left to fight. I just happened to be running by out of boredom on my Lv.50 Red mage.

I saw him struggling on the crawler and felt bad so I stopped running and tossed him a cure and a few buffs to get him going. When he finally defeated the monster I began explaining to him how the game worked. About a week later a tarutaru, this was my choice of race, came up to me. Their name was 'Darkavenger', while the character they chose was the common silver haired tarutaru with a samurai ponytail in the back. You would always see this character running around in Vana'diel.

He began talking to me as if he knew me, which had me completely confused. That was until he thanked me for all the pointers that I gave him when he first started. He told me that he got his own account and explained why he got one then told me why his character wasn't 'Chidori' anymore. He explained that it was now his older brother's mule that held his crafting items. It has been maybe 5 years now since we first met. Now if you look at us, we were really close buds in the game.

I smiled then opened up my notebook and pulled out my homework. I started to work on it as every now and then I peered up to see if Darkavenger said anything in party.

(Darkavenger): Hm… want to do something while we do our HW? Kind of boring only working on this alone without doing anything… plus we got an hour to burn.  
>(Chibikitsune): Sure, why not? What would you like to do then for an hour?<br>(Darkavenger): Hn… How about Campaign? If I recall… you said you needed more allied notes still to get some gear…  
>(Chibikitsune): Some? I don't even have 1 piece of gear from campaign!<br>(Darkavenger): So is this an agreement or an 'I don't know… what else is there to do?'  
>(Chibikitsune): Sure<br>(Darkavenger): … Sometimes I swear you like to watch the world burn… which is it?  
>(Chibikitsune): hahahaha!<br>(Chibikitsune): Let's do 1 battle… I think that should be enough time before gather starts

We both headed into the past while wearing subligars, which were just like panties… Sometimes we wished we were a Galka just to blind some of the people that did campaigns. Raveneyes swears we are both screwed up in the head whenever we run around in any 'serious' event wearing a subligar. I personally think it lowers the stress level in the members!

After making people complain that we shouldn't be wearing subligars at our level, it was finally time for Dynamis… Which should have been named 'Dienamis'… because of how many times you died… Or that probably was just me considering I was what you call the 'sack' puller which always ended up taking hordes of monsters miles away while the tanks pulled the notorious monster off of you.

Makes me wonder how my thief was still capped.

「Pinkblossom」: wut r jobs 4 tonight?

Ignoring her inability to type, I pulled out my book and looked over everyone's jobs then looked at the linkshell list to see how was online. Quickly noting who was online, and marking them as here for the attendance I began listing out the jobs; knowing that Raven would help me since he was the sub-leader for listing jobs.

「Chibikitsune」: Alright we'll have these people change to this… Pink on Whm, Hime on Blm, Mushi Blm, Hana Rdm, and Cloud on Brd  
>「Raveneyes」: I will be on Pld, Foxy will be on Thf while bro is on Nin… Wings on Sam and Bird on Blm too<br>「Chibikitsune」: Dogbreath we need you on War this run rather than Bst and GY… your normal monster Mnk please!  
>「Darkwolfman」: stop calling me dogbreath! And changing now<br>「Pinkblossom」: y am I always whm?

I sighed as I rolled my eyes and mumbled 'gee… I wonder why…'

(Chibikitsune): Because that's the only job I trust her on…  
>(Darkavenger): Damn you! I was drinking something when you made me laugh!<p>

Dark 0 Me 1. Oh yeah, and it was only the start!

「Raveneyes」: epic…. Just epic… Foxy made bro spew out his soda from his nose! I wish I recorded it!  
>「Pinkblossom」: r u talking about me?<br>「Chibikitsune」: No. I just told him a joke; you know… the normal.  
>(Chibikitsune): Of course I'm talking about you… you dumbass<p>

I never got along well with Pink because of her attitude. She was smart to an extent… and that extent was this. She gave female gamers a bad name and it always put me down when I tried to do something on this game.

»Raveneyes You are such a good liar, you know that?  
><span>Raveneyes:<span> It just comes naturally for a sly fox like myself!  
><span>»Raveneyes<span> Is that an invitation I hear?  
><span>Raveneyes:<span> Where the hell do you even get that idea?

I shook my head as I geared up my thief for the event. I could tell by people joining in on the party chat that DA had invited people into the tank party before tossing me the leader as I finished putting on my last piece of gear.

Mikaihime: Can you start a PT? Invite Mushi, Cloud, Bird, Dogbreath, and GY.  
><span>»Mikaihime<span> Sure!

Dynamis in Xarcabard went very fast despite Pink complaining that there was other people in the linkshell that had White Mage leveled. She just didn't seem to grasp that because she didn't have any of the other jobs we needed, that she couldn't swap with someone else for that run. Relic farming was much easier than trying to go for the win in the zone… it was the first time we didn't have to go for the win since we didn't have any new people join in the linkshell.

The outcome of the run… DA finally got his thief the relic hands that he had been after since we started the linkshell together. I marked him down for getting his Assassin's armlets as he happily spammed my tell log with his excitement. Wanting to test out his new hands, he said we would do an experience points party and he would pull, which allowed cloud to come on a job to actually get some experience points rather than getting merits on his bard.

I heard a knock on my door, causing me to raise my brow. I returned the leader status to DA.

(Chibikitsune): Guys, there is someone at my door, DA take leader please.  
>(Chibikitsune): If I'm gone for too long, just kick me and worry later.<p>

I got up from the floor, ignoring the chime I heard come from my laptop telling me that I received a tell. I walked over to the door and answered it.

-AN-

The original chapter to this story was very short. It was because I originally had this story written in a very small notebook. So what seemed like 1.2k words and over to me, was only 878 words long. Due to this, I had planned to go back and completely rewrite the story when I had the time and chance. It went from 878 words to 2,603 words after rewriting it.

When I originally published this stories first chapter… I was in the middle of actually installing the game. Well, more so of Re-installing since I had just got my new PC in that day… I had installed many other things before I even got to the whole part of installing FFXI itself.

The name of this story literally means "Final Fantasy Online"… I was too tired to come up with a better name… or to be lazy enough to just use FFO or Final Fantasy Online… because then it would confuse people why there is a Final Fantasy story listed as Naruto and then I would get complaints that this story wasn't in the right area… when it was… blah blah blah… Never worth fighting with others over such things.

I've been playing this game since the beta I would say… I'm not even sure… I just know that the cap was like 50 or 60 or something… and it was annoying as all high beings to solo that stuff at the time!

To all the new readers… congratulations on reading this story after it was rewritten to a better version. If you get the top information plus this bottom data about my accounts… that means you were lucky to read a new version.

Hope my new readers enjoy this.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	2. Rewritten: The Tutor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hello everyone. What you see here is a complete rewrite of these chapters to this story. While I was writing NUA{NamikazeUzumaki Akuma} I had promised to upload this story.

Here is a quick understanding of several short keys that you will see mainly at the beginning of the story; not so much towards the end. The following information will be repeated for readers in case they have forgotten what each piece was.

Linkshell – LS, Linkshell message – Lsmes, Party – PT, Dynamis – Dyno, Playonline – POL, Final Fantasy XI – FFXI, Final Fantasy – FF, Invite – inv.  
>Jobs: Warrior[War], Monk[Mnk], White Mage[Whm], Black Mage[Blm], Red Mage[Rdm], Thief[Thf], Paladin[Pld], Dark Knight[Drk], Beastermaster[Bst], Bard[Brd], Ranger[Rng], Samurai[Sam], Ninja[Nin], Dragoon[Drg], Summoner[Smn], Blue Mage[Blu], Corsair[Cor], Puppetmaster[Pup], Dancer[Dnc], Scholar[Sch].<p>

The chatlog had to be changed due to the limitations by this site. The new understanding of the chatlog:  
>Say:<br>「Linkshell Chat」:  
><span>A tell sent to another:<br>»A tell that was received  
><span>(Party Chat):  
><strong>[This will be for craft skill ups and party invites.]<strong>

I believe I have covered the basics of what I will be using for terms and for the chat log. In this chapter, it will be mainly there to show you the sense of how the chat log works. Do not fret, for the chapters aren't centered on the chat logs, more so around the actions that come after this chapter.

I do hope with this clean up that things will become easier to read when it comes to them playing the game for the short time that they do.

I have been playing this game since it was in Beta, so I tend to forget the terms that people might not know. For that, I am truly sorry and hope that it will later clear itself up.

Originally Chapter 1 was made to only show the chat log to try and give everyone an understanding of it where chapter two was actually Female Naruto living out her life. There were some people that missed that comment in chapter one due to ignoring the Author Notes and just going straight to the story instead. It pissed me off at first because I got complaints about chapter 1 when it explained already why it was like that.

So in anger I had put up the original chapter 2 with pure annoyance which I know caused people to leave my story completely. I had sent every person a reply message saying "At the top of Chapter 1 it states that it is of main chat log principal to try and help people get an understanding of how to understand the game when it comes to those points in the story."

When I put up chapter 2… I had received so many messages saying "I'm glad you listened to my advice!" and all I could do was sit there, dumbfounded by how ignorant they were to first ignore my comment, then to ignore my messages. I edited the author note in yet another annoyance towards those people.

At the time that I was publishing this story, I had up to chapter 7 typed up, but up to chapter 13 written down in my notebook. So I was in fact annoyed that those people assumed that it was because of them, that I changed the story… when it was not changed at all. If someone helps me in any way, I do in fact state their name.

†

The sun was brighter than normal today. Wait… the sun? That couldn't be right… the sun was blocked from entering through the windows to this room.

Lifting my arm, I groaned as I covered my eyes while opening them. I looked around then raised my brow. What the… I was outside of my apartment. How the hell did I get out here? I glanced down to my shoulder to see a knife stabbed into it. Oh that's just grand! I wrapped my hand around the knife. "Damn… what the hell happened last night?" I asked myself as I pulled on the knife. It came out easier than I thought it would. I quickly covered my shoulder, applying pressure so that it would temporarily stop the bleeding.

I sighed then forced myself off the wall. I didn't have much time before school so I had to get cleaned up fast. I kicked my apartment door open, then watched it close fully. I knew I should just go to the hospital but who was I kidding; I couldn't! I didn't have any money that I could put out… not even for my own health.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash out the dirt and blood from my body. From what I could see, the knife missed all major veins and just barely hit my shoulder bone. Hopping out of the shower, I reached under my sink and pulled out my first aid kit. I quickly dressed my wounds as if it was nothing new to me. Which was true… it was actually very normal for me to get attacked at random. By now I have grown some pain tolerance over the years due to all the abuse from the people in this town.

I rolled my eyes, leaving the bathroom as I entered my room to hunt down some clothes. I went into my dresser and pulled out the first thing that reached my hand. "Guess I'm wearing this today…" I said as I stared at the clothes that Darkavenger had sent to me while I was traveling with Jiraiya. Why did he do that? Jiraiya kind of neglected to tell me that where we were going, was a little chilly… DA, after spending a while laughing, ordered some clothes for me online and sent it to the hotel that we were staying at leaving the name on it as "Kyuubi."

The items in particular that he would send me? Well, they were always related to foxes. It was a joke for DA and Raven to get me fox items and send them to me. That was Hime's fault though… she had told those two how I resembled a fox in real life by both my looks and my actions. Psh, so what if I played a few jokes here and there? It was just who I was! Nothing wrong with that, right?

I walked over to my laptop as I pulled the fox jacket over my head. I reached down, hitting the short keys to pull up the chat log. My mouth dropped as I scrolled up at the spam. Everyone that was in the party had spammed all the call sounds to get my attention. They even yelled at Hime to call me. They even sent tells and spammed the linkshell chat, as if the linkshell chat even made noise. They tried everything they could think of to try and get a hold of me. Out of simple curiosity, I looked over to my phone and flipped it to see if Hime really did try getting a hold of me.

"213 missed calls…. 366 unread text messages…. 211 voice mail… Oh yea, I do believe she really did try to get a hold of me. Man is she going to be pissed at me." I blinked then shrugged. I wasn't even sure why she didn't just come over my apartment… then again her father was strict and would only let her out during a certain hour unless Bird would accompany her. I rolled my eyes before looking at all the tells that I missed, in case there was important tells there other than them trying to get my attention. I saw a few tells from DA that stood out over some from the people in the linkshell.

»Darkavenger Stay safe.  
>»Darkavenger<span> Hey, is everything okay? It's been about 30 minutes now.  
>»Darkavenger<span> Kyuubi, please tell me that you are alright…  
>»Darkavenger<span> I swear to god if you fell asleep… you owe me all of tomorrow to spend your day with me so you best as hell be free!

Well…. I guess I technically did fall asleep, so does that mean I have to really spend all of today with him on the game? Darn! I laughed and decided that I would just keep my character logged in and continue to make people wonder about me and my safety. I gathered all my notebooks from the table, and then headed to my room. I placed all the books into my bag, not even caring that I had grabbed my gaming notebooks and placed them into the bag. Hey; it would give me something to do while I don't pay attention to any of the teachers.

I sighed then rolled my eyes as I tossed the bag over my good shoulder then walked out of my room. As I walked by my laptop, I closed the lid and grabbed my keys off the table. I walked over to the door and opened it, locking it from the inside since I didn't have time to waste trying to lock it while I was outside. I closed the door then raced to school.

I was happy that I had made it to my first class just as the bell rang. The thing I wasn't happy about? Well when I looked over to my seat I saw someone sitting in it. All I could do was sigh and walk over to the desk. "Excuse me…" I said as polite as I could. The girl looked up at me, waiting for me to speak. "Can I grab my books from that desk? I'm not asking you to move, you can stay there… I just need my books." She scowled at me before tossing my books at me.

I sighed out a 'thank you' before looking around for an empty seat. Of course… the only open seat in the entire class had to be by the stuck up Uchiha that ALWAYS irritated me in such a horrible way. I sighed then walked to the back of the class. I stopped by his desk and stood there, staring down at him. "Oi." He looked up at me before looking up and down at my outfit with slight confusion plastered upon his face. My eye twitched violently as he continued to stare at my outfit. Really now? We are having this today?

"Teme… I swear if you are going to just judge me and the clothes I wear… then go fuck yourself. But… other than that, i would very much like to sit down so… Can I get to that seat that you are kind of currently blocking?" He stared at me; not moving a muscle. "My seat was taken and I really don't want to stand up for this class… I already lost enough blood last night that it would just make me pass out from doing just that; standing."

He raised a brow, causing me to get ready to fight him, but stopped when he got up without saying a word. I blinked several times before going past him to the desk and sat down. I was surprised that I didn't have to fight him just to get that seat… I shook my head then pulled out my homework and placed it down at the corner of the desk. I sat patiently, chewing on my pen, as I waited for the teacher to come up here and fail my essay right off the bat once again. I seriously don't know why I bother with this class when this is happening. I would LOVE to switch to another class but of course I can't… this isn't college.

The teacher came up to Sasuke's desk and grabbed his essay. After he quick scanned the essay, he placed it down on the desk and put an 'A+' at the top of the paper before reaching over to mine, without looking at it, and simply put a 'F' at the top of the paper. I was surprised that he was even able to correctly connect the dots for the 'F' without him even giving the paper a glance. The teacher straightened himself before walking to the front of the class while I just simply let the weight overtake my head. I was going to have a headache later, I knew it, but I just let my head slam against the desk.

"Every damn time… I swear…" I groaned out before sitting up. I pulled out my folder, getting ready to push my essay back into it. Sasuke reached over and grabbed the paper right out of my hands. I stared at him as if going 'What the hell?' I watched as he raised a brow as he read over my essay.

"Uzumaki." I looked to the front of the class to see the teacher with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the black board. "You are horribly failing this class. Due to you failing, you have been set up with a tutor to try and help your grades go up. From now until we see fit, you will be getting tutored every day after school. You are to go with Uchiha-sama and get the tutoring." My mouth dropped wide open as I stared at the teacher with horror.

"Tutoring? That's more like torturing…." I mumbled more to myself than to anyone else. "I want you to go with him today and start the tutoring. Uchiha-sama will be giving me reports on your progress." I groaned. I couldn't go! DA wanted to steal me for the entire day… How would I explain this one to him? He doesn't like excuses even if what happened is a true event. Though… I never did send a message to him or anything so he probably wouldn't know of my condition… right?

After school, I ended up finding myself walking with a very annoyed Uchiha, who was probably annoyed because he had to be stuck with me longer than he could possibly ever want. We reached his house in silence but we were instantly greeted by what looked like an older version of Sasuke. He stared at me with his brows flurried as if he was confused in some way. "You know…" he began, making me make direct eye contact with him. "You resemble a fox… I mean with those scars on your face… it looks like whiskers…" I grit my teeth as I growled then quickly stormed away from the man. I followed after Sasuke, who was now heading up the stairs in the house, which was more like a mansion if you ask me.

I followed Sasuke into a room. "We will make today a very quick tutor." Sasuke said, finally talking, as he tossed his bag onto his computer chair. "You know that I'm not an idiot like the sensei keeps making me out to be, right?" I said as I pulled out my stuff and tossed them over to Sasuke. He caught them with ease then looked through all of my failed essays and even looked through all my notebooks. He simply raised his brow as he went through each piece of work I wrote.

He snorted. Lovely… that means there was something he didn't like about my work. "All of them are probably just as good as mine, if not better. Tutoring you would just be a waste of time." I nodded at his remark before stopping. I blinked before staring at him. "Wait… did you just admit that my work was good and that someone is actually better than you?" He snorted once again before his eyes landed right back on my clothes. I once again found my eye twitching.

"What the hell Sasuke? This is like the umpteenth time that you've stared at my clothes and you know what? It's kind of getting very annoying. What the hell is making you look at them so damn much?" I hissed out at him as I glared. "Where did you get those?" He asked quite bluntly, causing me to be taken aback and stare at him with confusion all over my face. "Wha… well uh a good friend of mine got me them… why do you ask?" Sasuke stared at me for a little longer before tossing me all my stuff. "There is only one of those ever to be made and even released for that matter…" I cocked my head to the side as I blinked.

"Wow… I didn't even know how rare this outfit was…" Sasuke snorted. "They get custom made… so there should only be one of those…" He trailed off. I just shrugged and tossed my junk back into my bag and slung it over my good shoulder. "My mother can drop you off at your place. Just inform her of where you live." Sasuke said as he tossed his bag onto his bed and sat down in the chair, opening his laptop as he started it up. I snorted then walked out of his room. I was going to take that offer to get a ride from his mother… it would make the trip home only 10 minutes rather than like an hour or something.

Thankfully Sasuke's mother was nothing like Sasuke. She was very friendly and told me that I could call her by 'Mikoto' and not something like Uchiha-san or that. I said a quick thank you to Mikoto as she waved to me. I walked up to my apartment, entering it like a human being rather than trying to kick open a locked door. I tossed my bag onto the sofa that was by my laptop then opened my laptop. I was surprised to see that I was actually still connected to the game; normally the people that owned this apartment complex would be douche bags and turn my internet off.

Looking at the chat log, all I could do was laugh. The first thing I noticed was the fact that there was more tells and even more linkshell chat that was all about my safety and wondering where I could have gone. These were the only people that would worry about me even if they didn't know me.

I quickly typed in a new linkshell message. I repeated the message as I typed it out. "All events will be canceled this week…" I hit the enter button then leaned back to check my linkshell to see who was actually on. It was a habit to do that all the time before I actually spoke in the linkshell. I closed out of the menu and rubbed my forehead when I realized that no one was kind enough to actually warp me out of Bhaflau Thickets last night when I was missing. I quickly warped out then walked over to my fridge as the game downloaded me warping.

I sat back down with another soda in hand and cup ramen in my other hand. I placed them down then began typing into the linkshell. It was best that I didn't make them worry any longer.

「Chibikitsune」: Hey guys… miss me?  
>「Mikaihime」: Oh thank god you're alright! I was so worried… I tried looking for you at school but never saw you…<br>「Raveneyes」: Foxy! You had bro panicking all night! What happened?  
>「Chibikitsune」: I actually… don't quite remember last night but that is probably because of the blood loss… I woke up to a knife in my shoulder with me being outside of the apartment…<br>「Darkwolfman」: holy shit dude! What the hell!  
>「Dazedcloud」: From now on… you aren't allowed to answer anymore doors, simple as that.<br>「Chibikitsune」: Well… all events are canceled this week… I need to recover so I won't be on much.  
>「Chibikitsune」: Hime has my number, considering the fact that she is the one who bought my phone haha… so if you guys need me, she can call me.<p>

I sighed as I leaned back against my sofa. At least now I was able to relax! Well… that was what I thought until I heard the chime on my laptop, telling me I received a tell. I looked down to see that it was from DA.

»Darkavenger You best as hell do stuff with me! As payment for leaving me to be worried all night and day.  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> Yeah yeah! Haha… let's just go do stuff now then, before you chew me out on anything else!

I spent the rest of the night hanging with DA. We didn't do anything in particular as we just shouted out random ideas of stuff that we could do. That ranged from breaking weapons to obtain new weapon skills for trials with a side of unlocking mythic weapon skills. We killed a few notorious monsters for 'lulz' as we say. We ended the day with a few campaigns before it started to get really late. I said my farewells in linkshell as I got myself ready for bed. As I was shutting down my game, I noticed that DA had sent me a tell just in time for me to actually read it.

»Darkavenger I want to meet you in person.

I dropped my controller as my game shut down completely. My eyes were wide as my mouth was gaped open as if to catch an army of flies. I fainted right there. Why? Well you would faint too from thinking of someone like DA wanting to even meet you!

-AN-

I'm happy that when I rewrite chapters that it becomes larger than the original chapter. This chapter was originally only 1,494 words long. The new one? 3,026 words. You see, instead of spreading it out to be 1.2k~1.5k in words, I just keep all the data in the same chapter, making it longer.

I've been playing this game since the beta I would say… I'm not even sure… I just know that the cap was like 50 or 60 or something… and it was annoying as all high beings to solo that stuff at the time!

To all the new readers… congratulations on reading this story after it was rewritten to a better version. If you get the top information plus this bottom data about my accounts… that means you were lucky to read a new version.

Hope my new readers enjoy this.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	3. Rewritten: The Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hello everyone. What you see here is a complete rewrite of these chapters to this story. While I was writing NUA{NamikazeUzumaki Akuma} I had promised to upload this story.

Here is a quick understanding of several short keys that you will see mainly at the beginning of the story; not so much towards the end. The following information will be repeated for readers in case they have forgotten what each piece was.

Linkshell – LS, Linkshell message – Lsmes, Party – PT, Dynamis – Dyno, Playonline – POL, Final Fantasy XI – FFXI, Final Fantasy – FF, Invite – inv.  
>Jobs: Warrior[War], Monk[Mnk], White Mage[Whm], Black Mage[Blm], Red Mage[Rdm], Thief[Thf], Paladin[Pld], Dark Knight[Drk], Beastermaster[Bst], Bard[Brd], Ranger[Rng], Samurai[Sam], Ninja[Nin], Dragoon[Drg], Summoner[Smn], Blue Mage[Blu], Corsair[Cor], Puppetmaster[Pup], Dancer[Dnc], Scholar[Sch].<p>

The chat log had to be changed due to the limitations by this site. The new understanding of the chat log:  
>Say:<br>「Linkshell Chat」:  
><span>A tell sent to another:<br>»A tell that was received  
><span>(Party Chat):  
><strong>[This will be for craft skill ups and party invites.]<strong>

Can't say I'm not happy over the fact that this story is finally getting rewritten. It needed it… desperately. I mean, this site ruined the easier to understand form of my chat log because it only accepted certain codes. Sucks if you were going to put a math problem in your stories that needs the greater than or less than signs. Those aren't accepted on this site. Half the time I fear what they would delete as I am going along.

†

I sighed as I continued my path of walking as I headed to school. My mind was in overdrive and it was probably because of the events that took place. It has been two days since the attack on me that I couldn't even remember and then there was that tell that I logged off on from DA. I haven't logged in since but it wasn't because I was avoiding DA but because I had to deal with getting a fake tutor from Sasuke. He would walk to his place with me in which I would stay until dinner. That was only because Mikoto would make me stay then after that she would drop me off. They would eat dinner around 5 pm since they wanted me to get home at a semi good and logical time.

The time spent for the 'tutoring' consisted of Sasuke being on his laptop while I wrote information about Final Fantasy 11 in my notebooks. Though there were some cases where I found myself watching Sasuke. Why? Well you see, for the past two days, Sasuke seemed to get agitated and even a little worried with a side of very annoyed. I just figured it was due to having to waste his time spending it with me being in his room to 'tutor.' This makes me wonder one thing about him… Is he asexual or something? I mean he has a girl in his room and all he ends up being is annoyed as hell!

I reached the school earlier than normal so I could actually get to my locker for once. Getting to school when the 'get your ass to class' bell rings pretty much means you don't have enough time to hit up your locker before class. At least that is the case for me since my locker was located in the most crowded hall way in this entire school. I had no luck when it came to where my locker would be each year. Last time they put my locker in the Gym wing… that was the most crowded place last year because of all the freshmen and sophomores having gym for their first block.

I blinked when I noticed that a hand had slammed into the locker that was next to me. I followed the hand to see who it was. I stared at the person as I tried to think of her name. Was it Slutty? Sacky? Sakura? No… none of those sounded right. Oh right! Now I remember who it is! "What's up bubblegum?" Yeah, I think I was just out to get myself killed or something. I could see that it only made the pink haired girl even angrier, which confused me since the blonde chick always called her out on her big forehead…

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she punched me right in the gut. I doubled over as I grabbed my stomach. I had not expected her to do such a thing considering she was always gentle in grade school. I groaned. "Man… I can't seem to avoid getting attacked by people, can I?" My question was quickly answered by more fan girls attacking me. One thought crossed my mind. 'Dear world… I have a great word of advice for you that you should probably take into consideration… Go fuck yourself.'

I walked into my English class, roughly 5 minutes late. That was shocking considering the fact that I just got beaten to hell on the other side of the building… I could tell that the teacher was getting ready to yell at me for being tardy, but I guess they stopped when he saw my condition. Yeah maybe having clothes partially torn with a side of a lot of bruises and dirt and maybe some blood isn't what you would expect on a student when entering a class late.

I walked over to my seat next to Sasuke, despite what Sakura had said to me. Like I gave a rat's ass from the start. I ignored everyone that watched me as I walked by them and sat down. I could still feel their stares even after I was already in my seat, waiting for the English lecture for today. I guess Sakura gloated about her handiwork considering the fact that the class didn't stop staring at me. Word does spread fast when you are the top leader of the 'Sasuke Fan Club.'

Today was going to be hell and I knew it. I couldn't see out of my left eye; though I don't quite remember even getting hit in my eye in the first place. I only remembered getting hit in the gut and maybe kicked. I was obviously covered in bruises and tiny cuts which caused my clothes to be covered in blood. Man… this was going to be a pain in the ass to clean, considering the fact that they don't let me use the washing machines in the apartment building. Damn bastards.

I glanced over to Sasuke. He would understand if I asked for no trip to his house, right? Then again it always seemed like this boy enjoyed when I was suffering. Oh well, here's for trying! "Can we cancel the torture—sorry, tutoring for today please?" He nodded, surprising me quite a bit. Though it bothered me that he kept an eye on me even after that. He seemed a little worried but didn't want to say anything, though that was possibly due to being unsure of what to say.

After class, I walked up to the teacher and gave him all my English work plus the report that Sasuke wrote up. It wasn't a real report of anything that exactly happened, Sasuke pretty much wrote up fake tutoring reports just to pretend that we were actually doing something. The teacher nodded to me as he took the papers from my hand and placed it into a folder. He stared at me before dismissing me out of his class.

_Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!_ Yeah… Question Sakura, how the hell am I going to be able to do that if all of my classes are WITH him and in every damn class, I just happen to be seated right next to him? Damn you aren't very bright are you? After all that bastard of a teacher for English class; god what the hell is that guy's name? Well whatever…. He is the one that forced us to do this whole tutoring bullshit! Man I just wanted this day to end!

Maybe I can jump on Final Fantasy when I got back to my apartment. I could tell DA what is up and why I haven't actually been on and all. Maybe I could relax by doing some random stuff with him again. Though, then again he probably wants an answer in which I don't quite have for him. I didn't know what the hell to say TO his comment.

There was just too much going on. It was all too much for my brain to handle right now. I mean, I have to worry about receiving money from Jiraiya and Tsunade in the mail… which mind you, always seems to go missing when it is supposed to reach me. These mail men… I swear that they go through everyone's mail. I bet that they don't even give two shits about what the money could possibly be for. I sighed as I leaned my head on my books.

"Uzumaki, pay attention or would you rather like a trip to detention?" I looked up. "No ma`am. I was just sighing in relief. I am glad that you planned to go over this lesion because I didn't quite understand it the first time I saw it. So thank you very much ma`am." The teacher stared at me, blinking her eyes before she turned back around and continued her lecture. If there was one thing that I really needed to do, it was to learn these teacher's names or it's really going to screw me over in the long run. Now what was my train of thoughts on again? Oh right… How all the mail men in this area are assholes.

Tsunade was the one who put out on the apartment that I was currently living in so that I had somewhere to stay while Jiraiya was the one who paid for the apartment since Tsunade was very busy. They always tell me that I can consider them like family; Jiraiya like my grandfather and Tsunade as my 'awesome sister.' I had laughed so hard when she said that, though if I recall… Jiraiya had hit his head so hard that day in return to her comment. They were like family though, but they weren't really ever around due to work. I didn't really blame them for that because they were even nice enough to pay for everything that I currently have.

I had met Tsunade and Jiraiya when I was at Hiruzen's place when I was very young. He had told me that I could trust the two and that they would help me as much as they could. They did keep to Hiruzen's word. Jiraiya would even take me out of school to travel with him, saying that I needed a break from people, which confused me since I thought that was what he gave me Final Fantasy for. They did become the closest to a family that I had ever had. Though I refused to ever tell them when I got hurt… Why? Well you see… Tsunade is a very strong woman, and I stress it when I say strong. She is, though, one of the world's greatest doctors with the knowledge of practically all of the medical procedures.

So if she found out that I was kind of neglecting my health… I think my current condition would amplify as it would be to the point of where I'd be FORCED into the hospital just because of her 'knocking some sense into me' as she would say. I know this from experience… from maybe a year or two ago when I tripped over my shoe laces and fell down an entire flight of stairs and just shrugged it off and even shrugged off the fact that I was throwing up blood. I had maybe two broken ribs that were putting pressure on my lungs… for some mystical reason; I went into the hospital with 5 broken ribs and a twisted arm.

I blinked as I looked around. I sighed with relief when I realized that the bell for the class rang, signaling that it was over. Just a few more classes and the day would be over then I can do something about my clothes. If only I had gym, I could stay in those clothes instead. From now on, I should just pack a spare change of clothes into my pouch whenever I come to school.

I practically rushed home after school ended. I wasn't going to deal with any of my classmates nor another possible beating when all I wanted to do was go home, get food and change the hell out of these clothes. I slumped down on my sofa as I sighed in exhaustion. I was practically forcing myself to stay awake. I turned my gaze over to my laptop. Well I did have time to get on now thanks to this beating that I received today. So in return, I was going to abuse my laptop just the same… in the sense of playing Final Fantasy.

I leaned forward and opened my laptop as I turned it on. My stomach growled over my computer's start up, telling me I should probably follow my earlier plan and maybe get some food. I got up and went into the kitchen, making myself some cup ramen before I went into the fridge for a bottle of Ramune. I placed them down on the coffee table then sat down to put in my information to log into the game while I changed. I got up while my account was loading up my character, so I could grab fresh clothes from my room and my first aid kit from the bathroom.

When I returned from changing, all I could do was stare in shock at the linkshell chat that was going on between the members. Aside from Darkwolfman making a few comments, it was mainly Pinkblossom talking about her day and Hanami making side comments. When I said talking about her day, I meant what she did to someone in her school.

「Pinkblossom」: ya I beat her up for touching my man  
>「Hanami」: well she deserved it then!<br>「Darkwolfman」: Can't you girls talk about something else… like… boobs or something?  
>「Pinkblossom」: ew no! that would be gross!<br>「Hanami」: wut did she do  
>「Pinkblossom」: she passed out after the second hit!<p>

A flashback of what happened earlier in the day came to mind. I instantly frowned as I put two and two together. Pink blossom… Sakura… Cherry Blossom. Her favorite color was pink… Hanami meant a flower viewing… Ino's family owned a family shop. Well that was actually her father that owned it but when her father wasn't running it, Ino would take over.

「Chibikitsune」: And now… I know who you are….  
>「Pinkblossom」: wut do u mean?<br>「Chibikitsune」: I hope you know that I hate that stick in the ass bastard… but I HAVE to put up with him for 3 hours outside of school too against my will.  
>「Pinkblossom」: ? huh?<br>「Chibikitsune」: I am blind currently in my left eye now because of you and those other stupid fan girls.  
>「Hanami」: w8 wut?<br>「Pinkblossom」: omg ur A?  
>「Chibikitsune」: Yes I am A. I swear to god if you ever touch me again… not only will FFXI become a hell for you but so will your personal life.<br>「Pinkblossom」: if I had known that ur my ls ldr I wouldn't have done it…  
>「Chibikitsune」: I doubt that but… I'll let it slide… for now.<p>

I must have been stupid or something to forgive her. I mean, she made me late to my class and furthered my current supply of injuries. Over a damn boy that bothered the hell out of me…

「Pinkblossom」: Hanami and I r gonna go 2 the mall 2morrow do u wanna come?

I rubbed my forehead as I strained to correct her spelling to see what the hell she had just asked me. Okay I can understand that this is only a game and that some people play to relax but… at least type like a human in some cases so people can understand better!

「Chibikitsune」: Now I know my assumption of who Hanami is, was correct however, I'm going to decline that offer. I don't quite have the money to goof around in such a place.  
>「Chibikitsune」: Nor do I have the money for medical treatment that I need more so thanks to these even newer wounds. Also, side note… I am NOWHERE near feminine. Fact.<br>「Hanami」: omg! UA! U play this game? Blossom just told me who u were

"I thought I made it clear to who I was when I bluntly stated that I was A and that it was Blossom that pretty much beat me up…" I said out loud after reading Hanami's comment in the linkshell.

「Chibikitsune」: Ya… You guys actually know most of the ls already. Hime is HH, bird is her cousin, NH, GY is birds RL friend… ironically his initials are also RL… so I will say, the one in the green.

Now I understood why Bird and Greenyouth always got confused on when people were saying RL as in 'real life.'

»Darkavenger Where have you been?  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> Oh you know… hiding in a ditch, getting hurt… In other words, I've been busy with life while I got stuck doing stuff that I don't quite want to do… you know, the normal stuff.  
><span>»Darkavenger<span> Did you ever see my tell from the other night?  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> Yeah I did actually… You bastard! Making me faint… god you are soooo horrible LOL!  
><span>»Darkavenger<span> I was being serious…  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> So was I…  
><span>»Darkavenger<span> What is UA btw?  
><span>Darkavenger:<span> Oh… that is my initials. Well, one of the many that I have. NNA, NA, NUA, UA, UNA… You know what, it's just endless. I have a lot because of my… parents…  
><span>»Darkavenger<span> Ah… uh… Where do you live?

After I typed out 'Konoha' on my computer and hit the enter key I noticed that my screen was black. I looked around my apartment. "What the…" I blinked as I saw the fact that my power was out. "Damn it! First I forget to let my laptop charge… now it's fully dead because my power went out! Man how did I not even notice that everything around me went out…"

I grabbed my phone off the coffee table then called Hime. I tapped my foot as I waited for her to pick up. The instant I heard the click I began talking. "Hey Hinata… my power kind of went out again. This time? My laptop died…" I heard a chuckle on the other end. "Akuma, would you like to come over? You can charge your laptop here while we hang." I looked down at my laptop and sighed. "You know what… Yeah, I miss you guys. We never see each other in the hall anymore!" I paused then scratched the back of my head, as if she could see. "Oh… could you tell DA what happened?" I heard the clicking of her keyboard then silence before there was a chime. "Done and he said he thought that he did something wrong."

I laughed at that comment. "Oh… Kitsune, bring your normal sleep over stuff. My dad just came in and said that he wants you to stay here. He just told me that your district has an outage." All I could do was sigh with relief. I was glad that the power wasn't out because of some mysterious unpaid bill that this apartment pulls on me at random. I closed my laptop lid and rolled up the wire before carrying the laptop to my bag.

"I'll be over there soon then, Hime-chan. You should probably warn Neji that the fox will be very devious and dangerous." She giggled then told Neji, who I could hear groan in the background. "Talk to you soon!" I said. She replied with an alright then we both hung up. I guess I was glad that Hinata had a backbone now to put action into anything she did. I mean… not too long ago she was stuttering on every single word. I asked her to get the game, helped her in it and everything. Now she wasn't so shy around me, though she did stutter at random.

I gathered my night gown followed by my school books and placed them on my laptop before sliding them into my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder then left the apartment, locking it before I left for the Hyuuga homes. Now where did they live again?

-AN-

So let's see the original word count for chapter 3 was 1,550. The new word count is… insert the drum roll… 3,262 words. See, when I rewrite things… it gets longer. Probably because I add more into the chapters as I go along.

To all the new readers… congratulations on reading this story after it was rewritten to a better version. If you get the top information plus this bottom data about my accounts… that means you were lucky to read a new version.

Hope my new readers enjoy this.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say here... other then... dmn my eye is starting to swell... might be a side effect from cutting grass, who knows but it really burns, and I cut the grass yesterday:/ On to the story!

†

I groaned, holding my head as I walked home from the Hyuuga's place. I had fun with Hinata but I wanted to lay down and play FFXI. As bad as it sounds, my couch was more comfy than my bed and that is exactly what I wanted to lay on right now. I made it to my apartment, turned on my laptop and signed into the game.

I sat down and went through my bag to pull out my school books and realized that they were left in Hinata's room. I groaned again, knowing I had to go all the way back and get them. I sighed and grabbed my keys to head back to Hinata's.

I reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound area and was met with Hinata holding my books "I was just about to walk to your place and give you these." I laughed and grabbed my books off of Hinata. "I forgot to call to say that I was stopping by to pick them up. Thank you Hime, I swear I don't know what I would do without you!" she smiled and waved to me, as I left to return to my apartment… again.

I heard my phone ring and pulled it out to see an unknown number. "Uh… Hello?" I asked. A semi familiar voice began talking "Uh yes, I found a phone on the ground and was looking for a contact that I could ask who it belongs to… I saw this number listed as Chibikitsune…" I raised my brow 'That has to be Neji's phone; he is the only one who instantly listed me in his phone as that. Hinata put me down as Aku while GY put me down as Youthful Fox.' He read off the number "Yeah that is Hyuuga Neji's phone." I heard shuffling. "Oh and… now I know how you sound, have your number and now can return Neji's phone." I looked around "Who is this?" the man on the line chuckled "It's Darkavenger, is there any way you can contact Hyuuga over the retrieval of his phone?"

"DA? Wow um okay uh I was just at their place twice today… I can call Hime-chan and tell her." I quickly added his number to contacts, in a way happy that I had his number now to tell him that things were ok and all that jazz. "Thank you Kyuubi, Raven says hi and bye Foxy." I laughed. "Alrighty DA, I'm walking home now so catch you on FFXI then." I hung up and continued my walk home.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was happy; I now have Kyuubi's number, know she's in Konoha and heard her voice for the first time. Her voice sounded familiar thought but yet it didn't at the same time. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and headed to the Hyuuga district.

I turned to take a shortcut through the park but soon met the cold cement. I groaned, turning to what caused me to fall. My eyes went wide, seeing Akuma passed out against the wall. I sighed, grabbing her books and placed them on her, then lifted her bridal style. I wasn't going to just leave her there; she could injure people and all that if she was left there.

I walked through the back route to get to her apartment. I reached her door, shifting her to get the key, then entered, closing the door behind me. I placed her on the sofa then turned around to place the books on the table.

I gasped, dropping the books. Her laptop was wide open, showing that she was logged into FFXI as Chibikitsune. I turned around and stared at Akuma. 'The player I found myself drawn to is Akuma… UA… Uzumaki Akuma… UNA… Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… god how did it not even register when she got injured then said so on the game?' I shook my head, not wanting to try and place things together and get mad for no reason.

I walked into her bedroom and grabbed her pillow, blanket and stuffed fox. I lifted her head, placing the pillow under her then I placed the fox next to her then I placed the blanket over her. I reached into my pocket and pulled Neji's phone out and placed it on the table. After doing that I quickly picked up the books and placed them next to the phone. I leaned close to Akuma and brushed her cheek.

**Akuma's POV**

Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed I was in my apartment. I looked over to my laptop and saw Neji's phone next to it. I shrugged and slid off the sofa to play FFXI. I pulled up my chat log; barely anyone talked while I was sleeping.

I got up to make myself ramen and grab a can of soda. I heard my tell chime go off and raised my brow. I gathered the ramen and soda and walked over to my laptop to read the tell that just came in.

Darkavenger I know who you are

Darkavenger: what do you mean?

Darkavenger to find out my crush in real life is my crush in this game…

Darkavenger: huh?

Darkavenger You were passed out in the park, I took you home about 30 minutes ago, and I saw your laptop… I was shocked to see you on Chibikitsune

Darkavenger: that explains bird's phone being on my table and why I didn't remember walking home… wait if you know me, tell me your name! After all it's only fair!

Darkavenger That wouldn't make it fun, Akuma

I cursed under my breath, it was true, DA really did know who I was. This, however, sums it down to knowing that he lives in Konoha, knows where I live… wait… great… maybe everyone does?

Darkavenger Hime was right; you do look like a fox, a cute fox

I groaned against my desk, the weekend was haunting me. More so DA's words were haunting me. All I knew was DA lived in Konoha, had a brother, was in all my classes and has a crush on me. Of course, no one admits having a crush on anyone, which made this harder since there were 8 boys in this class that could match what I knew.

The bell rang, signaling that our period was over. I grabbed my bag and headed to my cooking class. I sat down at my table, Sasuke soon joining me, sitting next to me.

"Today we will be doing a partner up cooking. No girls, you may not switch partners." All the girls groaned, and I snapped my finger. "Damn." Sasuke smirked at all the girls demise then stared at me. I raised my brow but turned to the teacher.

"You will be making cupcakes, not normal ones though. You have to make the cupcake a creature, be creative. You have until 5 minutes before the class ends." I quickly turned to Sasuke, who was grinning. Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it and slit it to me. _Fox_ was what he had at the top of the paper, making me turn to him and nod uncontrollably.

I tapped my chin then wrote down what was needed. 'Marshmallows for the ears, M&Ms for the eyes… hmmm more marshmallows for the head… cookie tail, need frosting…' when done I handed Sasuke the paper then set up our station as he got the supplies. Even though we were always at each other's throats, we still made a great team for things like this.

"Alright class, let me see what you got." She said, walking around each table, giving a grade and criticism. I slide the recipe up next to our cupcake, in case she wanted to know what we used. Sasuke and I had wrote up what we were doing and everything, basically a how to, while we worked on it.

She reached our station, lifting her clipboard. "Animal is a fox… easy to tell what it is, that's perfect. It looks to cute for words." She looked down at the paper. "Wow you wrote the recipe… marshmallows, I would of never of known. You two pass… is it alright if I keep the recipe?" we nodded. She smiled and walked away, putting the paper in her clipboard.

Sasuke was carrying my book bag while I carried the fox cupcake. I was surprised to see him offer help to me. I sighed, remembering DA's words once again. "What's wrong, dobe?" I glanced over to Sasuke and sighed again.

"Just thinking over something someone said to me on Saturday. I haven't talked to him since… but technically I knew I couldn't, after he said what he did, Tsunade came to visit me and sent me to the hospital. Monday I was absent due to recovery, Tuesday through Thursday I've been at your place…" Sasuke nodded, surprisingly interested in what I had to say.

"What he said has been haunting me, but I don't want him to think I'm avoiding him or anything… I always pass out when I get home from your place… I've known him for so many years though, but at the same time I don't ugh this is so frustrating!" I groaned in frustration.

Sasuke looked away and stared ahead of him. "We are stopping off at your apartment; you were invited to stay over the whole weekend." I stared up at Sasuke confused. "Who invited me?" Sasuke's cheeks flushed a bright tone of red as he looked away. "…Itachi…my mother…and I screamed it out at each other… it was…weird." I laughed "What I find weird is you Uchihas' even wanting me to come over." Sasuke snorted and kept his vision away from me until we reached my apartment.

I gathered some clothes and stared at my laptop. "You can bring it you know." I jumped and slapped Sasuke. "Don't scare me like that teme!" I gathered up my laptop and all my FFXI notebooks along with my USB controller. I placed them into the bag, putting it on my back.

It was a little heavy, ok not a little, it was really heavy, which caused Sasuke to walk over and grab it from my back. "The only things I'm willing to let you carry are the cupcake and your stuffed fox." I pouted; puffing out my cheeks, then grabbed my stuffed fox and picked up the cupcake. "Wait how did you know about my stuffed fox?" he looked away "You seem like the type that sleeps with stuffed animals." I stared at him, unsure if it was a compliment or a stalkerish comment but nodded.

We walked out of my apartment, Sasuke behind me to make sure I wouldn't fall or anything. "Teme, can you lock my door?" he nodded as he locked the door and placed my key into my jacket pocket. We walked to the Uchiha house in silence. Sasuke was lost in thought while I was focused on the cupcake. I didn't want it to fall, since I wanted to show Itachi and Mikoto our teamwork.

I looked up and noticed we had reached the door, which Sasuke opened, letting me in first. "Mom, I'm home with Akuma." In a flash, Mikoto was at the door to greet us. "H-hi Mikoto-sama!" I stuttered. She looked down at my hand and saw the cupcake. She grabbed it and brought it into the kitchen, letting me take my shoes off so I could fully enter.

We entered into the kitchen, where everyone was at. "Fugaku darling, look at what Sasuke and Akuma made." Fugaku pulled down his paper and stared at the cupcake, raising his brow. "I think Sasuke made it because he likes foxes." Sasuke quickly punched Itachi who was laughing. I raised my brow "Sasuke likes foxes?" Sasuke blushed and stormed out of the kitchen while Itachi got up and leaned down to me.

"Yeah he only likes certain foxes though." I stared at him in confusion but decided to run off to Sasuke's room. I opened the door and saw Sasuke plugging my laptop's cord into an open outlet. "You can sit on the bed to do whatever you want." I nodded, crawling onto his bed and pulled my laptop to my lap, leaning against his headboard.

I turned on my laptop and signed into FFXI, making sure Sasuke couldn't see my screen. The last thing I need is him teasing me for playing an online game like this. I muted my laptop, that way Sasuke wouldn't be curious and walk over.

-Chibikitsune—Herro everyone

-Hanami—Woah CK ur on? Normally you don't log in on weekdays what happened?

-Chibikitsune—weird right?

Darkavenger hey sexy

I choked, making Sasuke turn around. "W-what? I can choke you know… I think…" I knew my face was red.

Darkavenger: Now you are just creepy about greeting me

Darkavenger and you are just too cute

I closed my laptop, gaining Sasuke's attention again. "Uh…." I couldn't think of an excuse at all to why I was acting the way I was. I crossed my arms and huffed; I bet DA knew I was somewhere else so he had to be purposely doing this, ya that's it. It was certain this weekend would be hell compared to last weekend… Damn you, you stalkerish person.

-AN-

God I am so bloody tired... but I can't fall back asleep, my luck, right? Well... poor Akuma... now Sasuke knows shes Chibikitsune and he's just gonna sit there and hold it above her head... Akuma should punch Sasuke in the gut... oh wait... she doesn't know its him... Oh well :D Now lets see... I gotta find my other FFJ files since I didn't save them in Documents folder lol... If they aren't in documents, normally i save them in Pictures, but its not there, boo

-Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Uh... heres chapter 5... not so great... blah blah blah... fk it I'm leaving my caring matters at the bottom AN xD

†

My eye twitched as Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed with his laptop, while Sasuke was facing towards me with his laptop on his lap. I found it odd that Sasuke and Itachi were suddenly getting along enough for Itachi to be able to lean against the wall on Sasuke's bed with a laptop. What made this worse on me was reading the linkshell chat that Raveneyes and Darkavenger were making.

-Raveneyes—Hime-sama you were right about Foxy, she really does look like a fox

-Darkavenger—she's a cute fox, right Raven?

-Raveneyes—yea and when she is clueless…. Adorable!

-Hanami—you guys met CK?

-Darkavenger—Yes, I found her passed out in the park, took her home and saw her game up.

-Raveneyes—then came running home going "BRO you would NOT believe who I just met"

-Darkavenger—hey… I didn't say it like that… I actually breathed and walked calmly, remember, it took me 30minutes to get home after I called you saying you are a stupid gay ass weasel

-Chibikitsune—can there be a linkshell conversation that DOESN'T consist of me?

-Darkavenger—no

-Raveneyes—no

I groaned, hitting my head on the laptop keys, causing Sasuke and Itachi to look up and over to me. "Ugh screw you two, I'm gonna go help Mikoto with cooking dinner since you guys are too quiet." I closed my laptop and went downstairs.

**Sasuke's POV**

"That had to be the most interesting reactions I have ever seen out of her, wouldn't you say so?" I nodded in agreement before I noticed a tell from Hime. "Oi, Hime wanted to know who we are and why we suddenly changed how we talked in linkshell." I watched as Itachi stretched then leaned against the wall again. "Well you said that Akuma was going to call Hime to make sure that Neji knew about his phone… So Hime is that Hinata girl if I remember correctly." I nodded to Itachi.

Mikaihime I would like to help you with Akuma-sama

I raised my brow and looked over to Itachi who got the same exact tell. "I wonder what she means by that…." I watched as Itachi grinned and ignored my statement and started typing away. "Great now you and Hinata are plotting against me aren't you. Damn you Ita-" I looked over to the door and saw Akuma and my mom walking in with trays.

She looked over to us and smiled "I decided since your father isn't home that today we could eat in here. Akuma did most of the cooking; I helped her out since she knew stuff that I didn't know about the recipe I wanted to try." I watched as my mother put down the tray and brought in 4 dinner tables and placed them in the spots we'd be sitting at. Akuma put down the utensils and the bowls and plates before she seated herself by the head of my bed.

We ate in silence, having to put away our laptops due to 'Table manners' though we weren't at the table. Once we finished Akuma helped my mother take everything back downstairs. Once they were gone I turned to Itachi "If she cooked that… damn Sasuke you'd be one lucky bastard." I snorted but agreed. I knew Akuma could cook due to our culinary class we had together, but I didn't know that her food tasted so heavenly.

**Akuma's POV**

I moved my laptop back onto my laptop then noticed the smirks on Itachi's and Sasuke's faces. "What the hell is up with you two?" they look at me then shrug then look down at their laptops.

I groaned "Teme do you have any headphones?" he looked up and leaned back grabbing a pair and tossing it at me. "Thanks." I hooked it into my laptop and unmated it, turning on the music. Oh music how you know how to calm these stressed nerves.

-Darkavenger—rso Monday you'll ask her?

-Darkavenger—shit mistell

-Raveneyes—LOL Stupid little brother

-Mikaihime—hehe it's funny how you two are so close

-Chibikitsune—oh common that means you know who they are Hime?

-Mikaihime—Secret~

-Chibikitsune—you have got to be shitting me, why can't I know?

-Raveneyes—where's the fun in knowing that?

-Chibikitsune—maybe so I know who my stalkers are!

-Mikaihime—you actually know them Kitsune-sama

-Chibikitsune—then why can't you tell me who it is?

-Darkavenger—like raven said, where's the fun in that?

I groaned then turned up my music as Sasuke and Itachi laughed. I began humming with my music, trying to drown out the other two in the room.

-Mikaihime—Kitsune-sama why are you humming to music?

I jumped and looked around. How the hell did she even know I was humming to music?

-Chibikitsune—because I'm in a room with two jackasses that I swear to god….

I stopped after hitting enter. I narrowed my eyes at the two boys who pretended they didn't notice me staring. "You guys are such assholes." They looked over to me, confused. "I swear I am going to skin you both alive then sell your skin to the fan girls at school."

**Sasuke's POV**

'Did she already figure out it was us? How?' I stared at her with slight horror and confusion. "What's wrong Akuma-chan?" Itachi said in a calm voice. She flipped her laptop towards us and pointed at the background.

"Which one of you assholes changed it? Tell me now!" I felt like falling to the ground right then and there. She hadn't found out, she had just simply noticed the change of her background from being a huge fox to… actually what the hell was that? I raised my brow and leaned close "What the fuck….?"

Itachi began laughing then raised his hand "It took you long enough. Sorry Akuma-chan, I couldn't resist to see how long it would take you to notice." He leaned over; pressing a few buttons, then changed the background back. "There, all fixed." She sighed with relief then turned it towards her again and began typing calmly.

Mikaihime: I think I just had a heart attack because of Itachi.

Mikaihime How?

Mikaihime: He changed her background, didn't say anything to me, so when she started calling us assholes and making threats, I thought she found out we were DA and RE….

Mikaihime She won't easily figure it is you two… she marked you guys off as the stick in the ass Uchiha's who care for constant study and working. She assumes you guys are always typing reports or something on your laptops.

I raised my brow at Akuma who was grinning as she fought with Darkwolfman in the linkshell about what was the best gear to wear for jobs. There was no way you could fight with Akuma on what was the best gear for jobs, call her wrong or anything. She has played the game since the alpha release; for god's sake she was around when the cap was Lv.60 and the artifact was the only gear that was the best to have.

I'd listen to Akuma on what she says is the best gear, over an idiot who hasn't even played that long with less jobs leveled than Akuma, who has them all done. She has a life; I found that out when she had to skip a few 'tutor' lessons because she needed to help someone the ramen shop when it was really busy. She sometimes got paid for helping out, a lot of times she declined the money unless she was tight at that time.

I looked over to Akuma, remembering how she mentioned that she was tight on money and couldn't afford the treatment in the hospital.

-Raveneyes—Doggy, I think you should listen to foxy on her giving you tips about gear. You know how godly her thf and Nin are, god lil bro and I have seen her in action with all of her jobs. She is a beast at SMN… that and she's a alpha player

-Darkwolfman—what, no way and will you guys stop calling me a dog! It's WOLF

-Chibikitsune—wolf's howl and are dangerous, you are all bark, and dogs bark, god they are annoying, you are annoying, so you are a dog. Problem solved, now shut up

Mikaihime Darkwolfman is Kiba, if you want to use that against him… I found out when he started talking about his dog and said its name was Akamaru. When I asked Akuma why that name sounded familiar she told me that the dog-breath idiot in her class that we've known has a dog named Akamaru

Mikaihime: Nice, I'll tell Itachi; this will be great to torment him

I looked over to Itachi and nodded to him, which he leaned over and read the tell log then grinned. He rubbed his hands together then began spamming the linkshell with mass loads of comments that Kiba could not keep up with on defending himself. Itachi may not be in our classes, but he certainly knows all the kids in my grade level due to helping father with his work every now and then.

**Akuma's POV**

-Pinkblossom—Omg, CK! You are with US right now?

-Chibikitsune—the stick in the ass bastard? Yes why?

-Pinkblossom—don't call him that! But… can you get like… something of his for me…. Pleaseeeeee

-Chibikitsune—What?

I choked on my spit. She was asking me to steal something of Sasuke's and give it to her. What the hell?

-Hanami—Ya I want something too!

-Chibikitsune—as much as I hate the guy, I can't do something like that

I felt stares on me then looked up to see both Itachi and Sasuke staring at me. "What? Is it really that bad if I choke on my own saliva? You know, Sasuke does it way more than me when I just make random comments in class. So I think I'm allowed." I watched as a gleam went through Itachi's eyes while Sasuke glared at me. I raised my brow "You know Sasuke, I can just steal shit from you and make money off of all your stuff. Oh and your silly Uchiha glare doesn't work on me." I threw his one pillow at him, hitting him smack dab in the face.

I went back to playing the game, turning up the music as Sasuke started mumbling things. Halfway through my ignoring of the Uchiha brothers, I began singing softly with the music. I didn't notice I was being stared at until the song ended. I looked up to see both the brothers staring at me in shock. I then realized what just happened and closed my laptop, after logging out of the game. I stormed out of the room, grabbing my PJs then headed for the bathroom to shower.

I wasn't a bad singer, but I wasn't the type to willingly sing around others. So for me to actually begin singing, forgetting where I was at, there had to be something wrong. I stopped walking, hearing someone call my name, and turned around to see Mikoto behind me. "Taking a shower?" I nodded slowly.

"Oh… Mikoto-sama, do you happen to have any bandages… I forgot to pack what the hospital gave me. I need it for my injuries." She smiled at me and nodded "Here, while you get your shower I will grab the first aid kit and will bandage your wounds. Your mother, she taught me how to properly bandage people's injuries." I stared at her before smiling. "I don't normally shower long so when I'm done I will unlock the door for you to come in."

I entered the bathroom and began stripping. With only being able to see out of one eye still, it was extremely hard to watch where I was going. The bathroom I was led to was the complete white one, which is what made it hard to walk around. I turned on the water then jumped in. I searched around for the shampoo and soap. I sighed with relief when my hand finally landed on it and I began rinsing off.

I climbed out of the tub and began drying myself off just as a knock on the door was heard. I walked over and unlocked it, letting Mikoto in who smiled at me. She had me sit down on the tub, legs hanging inside, as she applied a liquid gel to each wound. "You know Akuma… my boys are really fond of you. This surprises me because they never really cared for girls." I shifted my gaze towards Mikoto who smiled as she continued to speak.

"They've only talked about two females which they found out was only you because they were mislead at first. So now all they talk about is you. I would like to… you know… pull something on them if you are willing." I saw a devious glint in her eyes and grinned. "This has something to do with that outfit you brought in…." a devious smirk formed on her face.

-AN-

Alright so... this is currently known... Hinata is forming a devious plan with Itachi and Sasuke, what could it be? Oh don't worry, Akuma will live from it... now what could this be? Mikoto want's to do something to her boys? Uh oh... Of course Mikoto knows that Akuma loves doing small pranks and stuff like that to people!

I'm not gonna make this a long winded story like my NUA and NHS has come to be... Some of you who are watching this story is watching or has read my NUA fic... so I feel I can state this; while I have NUA on hold I am spam writing up the chapters to all my stories; Which is why I forget to update the ones that I'm supposed to... UT and this story has become the most neglected pieces... lol I knew it would happen though since they aren't that popular anyway... Currently its...

HSF(1 Chapter) 52 Hits 3 Favs 1 Alerts; UT(3 Chapters) 428 Hits 9 Favs 6 Alerts; FFJ(This story, 4 Chapters) 482 Hits 5 Favs 6 Alerits; NHS(15 Chapters) 2,571 hits 16 Favs 8 Alerts; and last but not least NUA(30 Chapters) 18,809 Hits 50 Favs 43 Alerts.

It goes from least hits to greatest. Though HSF is a new story so... 52 hits is perfectly fine, could have sworn I added chapter 2 already but I guess I forgot to... doesn't surprise me though, I keep forgetting to add chapters... blah! Promise to god I will update those guys as soon as I remember which ones it is lol... anyway...

-Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Well I started to go back and fix up the "Break" parts for my stories/chapters. The chapters that were still in my Doc Manager area were updated and I also went back and fixed some of the mistakes in the stories that were present. Anyway; Chapter 6

†

I walked into the bedroom and noticed it was only Sasuke in here, sitting on his bed; head against the wall like Itachi had been, with his eyes closed. I grinned, making my way over to the bed. I turned to the door to see Mikoto nodding to me. I them smiled and turned to Sasuke, crawling on the bed, my legs on both sides of him as I made my way towards his face.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. His face became a deep shade of red as a line of blood began pouring from his nose. His hand shot up to cover his now "What are you wearing Akuma?" I giggled and sat on his legs. I took my hand and ran the side of it against the cat ears that were on my head.

"_My boys have the hugest thing for anything with ears." Mikoto said as she held up ears and a tail along with a booster shirt. "So your boys are into bestiality?" Mikoto laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I want to prove to them and their father that they aren't asexual like they try to appear. You are the first girl the boys even wanted to stay over. The best part is, you are cute enough to walk around in these and at the same time at being cute you can be sexy. Your low riding puffy pants should do well with this shirt."_

"What `Suke? I dun see what I'm doing wrong." I said in my innocent manner. I felt myself being lifted, as Sasuke pushed me to the side and hovered over me, growling. 'Danger Akuma, Danger!' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes smiling at Sasuke. I heard a snap and then knew Mikoto took a picture then grinned when I opened my eyes to see the look of horror on Sasuke's face as he stared at his mother. I giggled then slid out from under Sasuke and bolted to the door.

Mikoto waved to Sasuke and closed the door on him while he was in the state of bewilderment. "That's one down, he definitely liked the outfit." She brought me over to where Itachi's room was, which the door was already open.

Itachi was in front of a mirror, brushing his long hair. I walked into his room and stared at him with huge eyes. He turned around and dropped the brush in his hand and covered his nose. "MOM WILL YOU STOP DOING THIS?" I laughed when Mikoto took a picture of her flushed son before entering her room. "This time I have proof that you two aren't asexual like you keep trying to pull off. Akuma, you really are adorable in that outfit though, last time I used Deidara… Sasuke had nightmares for weeks and Itachi ha-" her mouth was covered by Itachi's hand.

"Oh look at the time Akuma; it looks like you need to go to sleep." I stared at him then giggled, realizing he was trying to cover up what his mom was about to say. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed before returning to Sasuke's room. He was now laying flat on his bed, hand covering his eyes which were closed.

I sat on the end of his bed and stared at him. I poked his stomach and heard a grunt. I grinned, and then began my search for his ticklish spot. His eyes shot open as he tackled me, glaring. "Like I'd let you find if I have a ticklish spot." He then poked my side, making me laugh. He raised his brow as I glared at him. "You… are more ticklish than I thought aren't you?" I stuck out my tongue as he began searching for my ticklish spots, making me thrash around laughing.

After successfully finding most of my ticklish spots; Sasuke sat up, satisfied with himself. I went to make a remark but then heard my phone go off. I slid over to my jacket and opened the phone. "Herro Uzumaki speaking." I listened as a familiar voice spoke. "Oh! Hime! What's up?" she giggled at my realization of who was on the line, informing me that I did have a caller ID that I could look at. She then told me how she planned for us to go to the mall tomorrow.

"Hinata! You know I can't go to the mall… why would you suggest us going there?" I sighed. "Not only does the town not want me in there but I also have these injuries still… that and I'm at the teme's place." I groaned as Hinata kept insisting I'd be fine. "Why the sudden need for us to go ou—oh… oh god that's tomorrow?" I bolted up and looked for the calendar in Sasuke's room. I groaned when I saw the date. The week before my birthday, Hinata always takes me out somewhere so she can get stuff to have a small party for my birthday.

I groaned "I'm at the teme's house too though Hinata… ugh…" she giggled then told me just to tell them that she'd have claim to me for a few hours and would need a ride back if it was possible. I sighed and turned to Sasuke. "Teme, Hinata is taking me to the mall tomorrow… this happens every year on the weekend before October 10th… I forgot it was this week… but I want to know if it is alright for me to go and if I would be able to…." I trailed off before shuddering "…get a ride back here." Sasuke stared at me then walked to the door.

"Itachi, come here." I heard grumbling before Itachi came into the room and stared at us. "What?" Sasuke ignored the annoyed tone Itachi had. "Hinata, I'm sure you remember the Hyuuga's, is dragging the dobe to the mall tomorrow. Would you be willing to bring her back here when she is done?" I watched as there was a form of secret conversation going on in the eyes of the Uchiha's. "Only if you go with, after all she is your problem not mine." Sasuke nodded then turned to me. "There, you have a ride back now hang up soon after you get the times."

Sasuke walked over to his chair and sat down. "Alright Hinata…. I have a ride…. Man you owe me you know this?" I heard laughing before she made the comment about my birthday making me groaned. "Whateva, just don't let Neji come, the last time he did he picked out pink saying it was my favorite color. When the hell has pink been my favorite color? God that's the color of where hell begins, can't you tell by how Sakura walks around wearing those deadly pink clothes." I continued my rant as Hinata laughed, and I gained the attention of the Uchiha's who were snickering. When I was done on the phone I hung up and tossed it into my jacket, then sat in the middle of the floor.

"Okay so… where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked the two boys in the room. They both paled, showing that they didn't think about that. "So… you're saying you invited me and forgot to set out a spot to where I can sleep at? So much for being bright."

Mikoto walked in, laughing as she brought in an air mattress and placed it on the floor. "These two didn't think it through but I did." I smiled at Mikoto as she put the air in the bed, then grabbed Sasuke's spare pillow from his bed, tossing it on the mattress when it was done getting air. She walked over to Sasuke's closet and pulled out a blanket and put in on the bed. I looked over to Sasuke who had the look of horror on him, possibly at the thought of me sleeping on his pillow with his blanket on me.

I bowed to Mikoto then got into the air mattress bed and grinned at Sasuke.

†**Break†**

I groaned as Hinata began her wide spread search of all the supplies she needed. She turned to me and smiled "Don't worry it's not going to be a pink theme this year." I sighed in relief then looked around for a bench. I sat down as Hinata went through the candy store, finding different things to put into separate bags.

I heard my phone go off and opened it. _You look so lonely on that bench – DA_ I looked around trying to find anyone who looked familiar and growled when I didn't. _That sad look definitely doesn't suite you Foxy –RE_ I stood up and looked around trying once again to find who could be stalking me.

_You look so cute when clueless – DA_ my eye twitched. Who the hell could see me yet be so hidden? I looked up at the second floor to see if they were up there. _God from that angle you look so cute – DA_ I started to feel myself getting paranoid as the text messages were flooding in. I decided to reply. _Where the hell are you hiding? – CK_

There was snickering heard from above me, making me turn only to see it was a boy and a girl playing a prank on their friend. I sighed. _Poor foxy, looking so lost – RE_ god I was going to kill whoever this was when I found out.

I looked over to the store and noticed Hinata coming out, placing the bags into a book bag, which she then placed on my back. "You hold this book bag… Akuma-chan is there something wrong? You look pale and a little paranoid." My hold on my phone tightened. "I'm getting spammed text messages from Darkavenger and Raveneyes. I don't know who they are but I know they can see me and it's making me paranoid." I opened my phone and showed her the texts which she shook her head.

_So cute, trying to get help in finding out where we are – DA_ I turned around and looked around again. "I swear to god I'm going to need to go into a mental hospital after this…" I grumbled to myself. _I don't think you need a mental hospital, you are too cute – RE_ I stopped walking and looked around me. Who the hell could hear me grumble if there is no one even close to me to begin with? I looked over to Hinata who was giving me a concerned look. "Those two are definitely here, and in ear shot too if they heard what I grumbled… god Hinata why would they do this to me?" I growled in frustration.

_You never did respond to my comment a few weeks ago. – DA_ I stared at the phone and pounded into it. _What comment? And will you stop making me paranoid and show yourself? – CK_. I was starting to wonder if it was better when DA didn't know who I was. The attitude he presented to me changed drastically after he told me he knew who I was.

_About meeting me in person – DA_ I stared at my phone. _I just said show yourself so that means I'm obviously trying to meet you – CK_ Yep, I was annoyed and paranoid. I stopped and sat down on a bench as Hinata went into another store. _It's too soon, and this game would be no fun if you found out who I was so soon – DA_ I growled, knowing that I had gripped my other hand too tight when I smelled rust. I lifted my hand and sighed, hitting my head on the back of the bench. I noticed the movement of a familiar color hair then narrowed my eyes.

_Do you have black hair? – CK_. There was a long silence in the text messages. _Yes, and that's all you get to know for now – DA_ I growled and shook my fist up where I saw the hair from. Least I knew I wasn't as paranoid and was being stalked, but who did I know that had black hair and a brother?

Hinata walked out and stared at me then saw my hand and rushed over. "Akuma! You got to stop hurting yourself! At the rate you are going you will never recover from any injuries; and if that happens Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama won't be able to help you." My head shot up. "Wait, what?" Hinata stared at me with a serious look.

"Akuma, Mikoto-sama is your god mother; she is also one of your sponsors since you are an orphan. Tsunade and Jiraiya help them pay for your stuff so you can get through… didn't you know?" I shook my head. "Remember Hinata…" I pointed to my head "I sustained an injury that was a fatal blow to my memories." She sighed then pulled out a small medical kit and began bandaging my hand.

"Akuma… you know that we Hyuuga's want you to live longer… But you constantly refuse to let even us help you out. I heard from Tsunade about the concussion you had gotten due to Sakura beating you up… you could have died from that! They had to drain some of the blood that went to your head… I was so worried when I found out, and to see you come into school so fast again…" I put my phone in my lap then pat Hinata on the back and smiled.

"I don't plan to die anytime soon, but I can't make the pain go away if people keep coming at me with pure hatred. I wish I knew what happened that made them all hate me, because then I could fix the wrong that was caused." I stared down at my lap.

_So you do have a dark history – RE_ I blinked and looked up looking for any sign of the two. _So Mikoto and Fugaku are your sponsors since you're an orphan huh? – DA _my eye twitched. How could they possibly hear us yet be on the second floor. "Hinata, before my stalkers learn more about me than even I know about me, can we hurry up in here so the jackasses can pick me up." She stared at me then nodded.

†**Break†**

I shifted my gaze over to Mikoto and Fugaku. The dinner table was quiet and I didn't like that. "Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama… are you two really my sponsors?" I heard the sound of utensils falling and looked over to see that Mikoto dropped her fork and had a shocked look on her face, while Fugaku was in shock. Fugaku sighed "Your parents were great friends of ours. We had both made an agreement when we were all young that if we had children we would look out for them together." Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"Before your mother died, I was put down as your god mother; your god father is Jiraiya. We only got to see you once when you were little… you had run away from us before we could really notice who you were." I listened closely, nodding. "The next thing we know, we get a call from Jiraiya explaining how you were nearly killed and were in intense care. We wanted to help; seeing as we are your sponsors but Jiraiya explained how you were being too stubborn… we eventually had to hide the fact that we were your sponsors."

"When you say I almost got killed and was in intense care…. What happened?" Mikoto looked over to Fugaku before turning to me after getting a nod. "It was the second worst plane crash in history… You and Jiraiya were on the way back from one of his trips. Something happened to the plane and it crash landed, killing everyone but you, Jiraiya, and two others. It killed people in cars that were on the interstate. Jiraiya explained how he didn't have enough time to register what was going on and blamed himself for what had happened."

I stared in slight shock. It explained why Jiraiya was leery about taking plane rides to anywhere and wouldn't take me with him if he had to go to other countries. "Jiraiya had explained to me… that you had became, well as he said, a zombie. You just stared off into space; not knowing who was ever with you." I stared down at my food, unsure of anything to say.

"After a few years… Jiraiya said that when he gave you the alpha testing for a game called 'Final Fantasy XI' and set it up for you, the life in you returned. He said you were the very first alpha tester to log into that game." I stared up at Mikoto. "So… a game saved me from being a lifeless doll?" Mikoto paused then shook her head. "It took a while before you responded to people. Jiraiya told me it took you until you met someone named Chidori on that game to begin to register the people around you." I stared off, trying to remember who Chidori was. "Darkavenger…" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he told me that was the person who completely saved you from being the lifeless doll. The game had only brought you to that person; the person itself had brought you to life." I smiled softly then laughed. "I don't even know who Darkavenger is… but he knows me." It was silent before Fugaku cleared his throat. "The Hyuuga's called me today. On October 10th I want this place spotless so they can come here along with some other people so that they can set things up." I shot my head up in confusion. "But… why would they do it here…?" I felt his gaze on me "They said since this house had better touches for a party; they had wished to use it."

I nodded, not wanting to press further into the real reason why they wanted to come here.

-AN-

Mikoto's plan was small and sweet... lol my mom would probably try to show me that I still have emotions... -rubs hands together- now Hinata's plan is about to come into play soon lol and yay for learning stuff about Akuma's history in this story... lol

God aren't Itachi and Sasuke assholes? Driving Akuma into insanity in public... Then again I'm no better lol... I did that to my mom in walmart on mothers day with my sister... we were driving her crazy because she kept looking for us. Best day eva.

Alright until the next... uh... 40 hits!

-Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

And here is the update of a not so great Chapter 7

†

"Oh come on now Akuma… It's more spacious here and everything." I groaned hitting the back of my head against Sasuke's wall. "Hime… I'm stuck being near Sasuke every single day and never get a break!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Hinata.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke… come here." I looked over to Itachi and strolled over. "What are you doing outside of my door?" he held up his hand. "Hinata is entertaining Foxy in your room, remember?" I nodded then leaned in close.

"It's not so bad Akuma. You know there are a lot of girls who would die just to be in your position." There was a long groan. "They can have my place, I don't care! Just seeing Sasuke everyday… grr."

"Oh come on now Akuma, I know you like Sasuke…"

"You blackmailed it out of me though so that's sorta not fair in that sense. You know what I could go up to Kiba and tell him how you love him and such since you refuse to tell me who DA and RE are… they have been texting me all week and I'm paranoid; very scared to fall asleep."

There was a long sigh. "Just because you are trying to blackmail me by stating my dreams of Kiba won't make me tell you who those two are. But Akuma, you still do like Sasuke right?" there was a long pregnant pause. "No, I don't like him."

I felt a pain in my chest, as if someone plunged their hand in and was gripping at my heart. "That can't be true Akuma…"

"No, it really is true; I don't like him at all anymore." I wanted to walk away but Itachi refused to let me, as he held my shoulder, leaning against the wall.

"I don't like him… it's far from like. I love him, but I refuse to do anything about it because I know he hates me. If I have to keep being his rival just to be close to him, then so be it." There was shuffling in the room with a sigh. "Akuma I don't think he hates you…"

"Hinata! You see how he treated me all through grade school. I was lucky I even had joy left in me to continue on with my life."

There was a long silence as a small message tone was heard. "HOW THE HELL DOES RE EVEN HEAR ME?"

"What's wrong Akuma?"

"Raveneyes sent me a text going 'I'm 100% sure that boy doesn't hate you.' Like how did he even hear me?" I looked over to Itachi who smirked as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. "I wonder how she even lasted this long with us doing this…" I mumbled.

"I really want to meet the bastards who keep driving me insa-" she was cut off in talking by a ringtone. "Hello? Baa-chan what's wron- Calm down and speak." I looked over to Itachi he motioned for us to enter.

When we entered we saw Akuma's face go pale as the phone slipped from her hand.

†**Break†**

-Darkwolfman- You know who I haven't seen online in a while?

-Hanami- Who?

-Darkwolfman- Kitsune… it's like she suddenly disappeared

-Pinkblossom- u no wut… she hasn't been in school either

I stared at the screen of my laptop. The last time I saw Akuma was when she bolted out of the house on her birthday. I haven't heard from her nor have I seen her anywhere. When I go to her apartment, it's always empty.

-Hanami- I wonder wut happened 2 her

-Destinybird- an adopted family member died

-Pinkblossom- wut

-Raveneyes- what do you mean? Mother and father haven't said anything to us because they don't know…

-Mikaihime- Our old school principal… he died

I stared in shock. I remembered how Principal Hiruzen would always look out after Akuma who would constantly make trouble then say she could take care of herself. The only problem is… this doesn't explain why Akuma was missing from school for what? Two weeks? Three weeks? I sighed; I knew I missed having Akuma come into my room every weekday.

-Darkavenger- why hasn't she been in school?

-Mikaihime- I… think she is taking it really hard… she won't answer calls, nothing.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to her number. I began typing up a text to her. _Akuma, do you want to talk? – DA_

After an hour of no response, I deemed that Akuma really wasn't going to let anyone help her and sighed. I log out of the game, not wanting to be on it all day since Akuma wasn't going to get on. I sighed then left my room to see if there was anything else to do.

†**Break†**

"Hey, Sasuke, you got a text message." I looked up to see Itachi tossing me my phone. "It's been going off for quite some time now." I opened my phone and saw several text messages from Akuma.

_I…don't know what to do anymore – CK_

_I… maybe need someone to talk to – CK_

_If…you aren't busy… - CK_

I checked the times on the messages and sighed in relief over the fact that it has only been 10 minutes. _We can meet up somewhere if you want – DA_

I looked over to the clock, making sure it wasn't too late for either of us to be outside. It may be Saturday but it still can get late for two high school students. _You… really want to meet me…? – CK_

†**Break†**

I looked around the park for my blond crush. I spotted her staring down into the water with a depressed expression. I walked up behind her. "Kyuubi, we can sit down by the bed of the water if you want." She jumped and turned around, eyes wide.

"Sasuke… wait…" I smiled softly then grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hill towards the water, pulling her down to sit. "Before you do anything to me… Yes I am Darkavenger, yes Itachi is Raveneyes." She stared at me in disbelief. "I heard what happened Akuma… I wish you had told me. I know you didn't know I was DA but you could have told me as DA or even as just me."

Her gaze shifted down as she put her head into her hands. "I just… didn't know what to do, so I closed myself off. He took care of me since as long as I can remember… and now… he's gone. He… died protecting me from someone." I frowned then pulled her into a hug.

"Akuma… he cared deeply for you. Even I saw that; he was always trying to make sure you would be alive and well. When he came into all my classes to talk to the teachers… he would always talk about you. He was proud of you even though you are a little prankster." I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Who…would have thought I could get comfort from you…." I laughed at her, making her head shoot up. "You even laughed… you aren't Sasuke." I glared at her, the smile never leaving my face. "You made me this way."

I watched as the color in her face left her. "Oh my god that's right…. You said your game crush was your real life crush…." I smirked. "Yeah but then I realized she no longer is a crush." I watched as an emotion ran through her eyes.

I leaned down and captured her lips. It was a small, simple and quick kiss. "She's the one I fell completely in love with." I smirked as her face turned bright red. I heard a snap and looked over to see my mother holding a camera with Itachi leaning on her shoulder.

"ITACHI! I told you I was going to talk ALONE." I growled as I shot up to chase my brother. "Oh you sure were talking…." I narrowed my gaze as I chased after him.

†**Break† Akuma's POV**

My eye twitched as I felt the heated glares of all the females in the class. Sasuke had decided to take it upon himself to put an arm around my waist and walk into the classroom for first period. Word seemed to have spread fast, since now this was the third class trying to succeed in burning a hole into my head while Sasuke leaned really close to me.

The only girls I knew who wouldn't glare at me was Hinata, Ino and Sakura… since Itachi had blurted in the linkshell about the events.

_-Hanami- I'm so glad ur online again ck_

_-Darkwolfman- what snapped you back into reality?_

_-Raveneyes- my brother comforted her_

_-Hanami- awe DA, that's so nice!_

_-Raveneyes- and he kissed her_

_-Darkavenger- GDI ITACHI!_

_-Pinkblossom- wait… omg DA ur US-kun?_

_I laughed as Sasuke glared at Itachi, then punched him in the stomach. I didn't care that my face was beat red, it was the fact that now his two biggest fan girls knew he played the game that had me laughing._

"_It's not my fault that you slipped and said my name. It's odd though, how your fangirls know your older brothers name." I snorted "I think it's a general fangirl fact. It's not just because they are fangirls to Sasuke it's because they are fangirls of the Uchiha's."_

After the double leak happened, Sakura confronted me but never had to ask her question when she saw Sasuke with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

I was the first girl Sasuke loved, first one he confessed to and the first one he kissed. Mikoto was already talking about children and wouldn't stop.

I glanced over to Sasuke who pretended he was paying attention when he wasn't. I knew I loved him but, even with him showing all these affections… what was I to him? It has been bothering me since he kissed me. Yeah I know he said he loved me but, what would that make me? I've never done this whole love thing.

"Uzumaki, maybe you can answer the question." I noticed the teacher glaring at me. I must have missed something important. I stared at him for a bit, making him angrier. "49." I stated, not even knowing if I was giving the right answer. I just bullshitted it and picked out the first number that came to mind.

I watched as his glare faltered. "…Correct…" he turned around to his desk and continued talking. "You bullshitted that didn't you." I nodded slowly, as Sasuke chuckled softly. "That's a onetime trick… god it would be great if I could do that again." I whispered to him.

"Uzumaki, since you are so smart… what's the answer to this one?" I stared at him. There was no way I could get help from Sasuke, since he wasn't paying attention himself. I leaned back and crossed my arms, smirking. "You weren't going over anything, so there isn't anything to answer."

"Hm… so you are paying attention." I smiled at him, though my mind had a different train of thoughts. 'Holy fucking hell I can't believe I was able to figure that out omfg.'

-AN-

Alright so my original Chapters 7-10 became currupted files. I was so pissed when I found out and saw the message "Microsoft Word cannot open FFJ7 due to a corruption to the file." I dropped my keyboard and was like "NOOOOOOOO!" because... I have short term memory so I can't remember exactly how chapter 7 went... Well after that I decided to see what else got corrupted... Chapters 7-10 of FFJ are corrupted, NUA was safe thank god! NHS got hit... Chapters 17-20 or 21 I cant remember, but those went corrupted. UT... well the chapter that I just put up like yesterday became corrupted after that so thank god I got it up when I did... chapter 5-7 got hit though... HSF is also 100% clean it looked like... Man you can imagine how frustrated I was when I saw all those errors... I know what caused it though so I gotta avoid putting these files on my giga stick since my phone is too close to it.

So yeah... I gotta put up this thing that I'm just copying and pasting in here... I said I'd put it up in every updated chapter until all the stories stated it.

_Alright Um... I'm going to post this at the end of all the stories I update because it is really important to know. Recently my health has been giving me the double fingers... and many other things... I'm actually getting really concerned and afraid that I won't be able to finish any of my stories or update. Recently my back has provided a double problem for me on both upper back and lower. For lower back I can't exactly remember what I was told but there is a possibility that I tore a very important muscle back in January... it ALWAYS hurts but I always ignored it because... well -_- I always think I pulled something and that it will be fine later... ya I had forgot about the fall I had on the ice when I was really sick before my brother went back to Japan. For my upper back... there is actually two possibilities I was given... one was a dislocated disc in my spinal cord... the other? A Possible calcium deposit... yay -sarcasm- I'm greatly sleep deprived and even if I'm tired, I can't fall asleep because I'm in constant pain..._

_Now outside of the health area... a lot of people keep pointing out how I've become like a Sasuke. Apparently I'm really apathetic and really closed off. I sorta pulled away from my friends 3 years ago, whither it was forced or not, I actually don't know myself. But I can definitly see where their concern is coming from since I've become a huge loner that won't even lay my problems onto my friends. -scratches head- I'm used to keeping everything bottled up... but eh... can't keep everything bottled up forever. I have... almost 18 years of bottled emotions that want to escape so bad. Bleh... Not good lol because that means I've had bottled emotions since I was around 2 years old, which is true. That was when my dad denied me a chance at a childhood; and when I was 7 I had to 100% grow up. -_- Yea so I hate my dad and it's obvious; Since I always tell people that I only had 1 parent raise me._

_Mmm that's enough 'emoness' for today... Oh wait I have to repost that nvm thats a continual emoness until each story has it... mmm I gotta put up new chapters for stories ;-; -goes to up the amount of hits that are required-_

Thats all... now I'm going to eat my panzerottis before they get cold... mmmm

-Ja ne_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

I hate having to figure out how I did the stories chapters... screw you corrupted files and screwing me over...

†

"Did you finish the homework Mizuki-sensei gave us?" I stared at Sasuke. "Who the fuck is Mizuki?" I watched as Sasuke nearly fell down. "Akuma… he's our math teacher." I stared at him.

"Sasuke… just say the classes rather than the teachers… I never learned their names." I looked away blushing. "…You're going to need to know their names eventually… you can't just go 'HEY YOU TEACHER WHO I HAVE FOR MATH' if you want Mizuki's attention…" I stared at Sasuke like he had three heads. "I don't think I'd shout something like that teme."

"It's just a damn example; I wasn't saying you were going to shout that."

"Now now lovebirds don't start biting each other's heads off." I looked over to Itachi who was walking in with a tray of food. "Mom made food since you guys were working so hard, she felt you were hungry." He handed Sasuke a bowl, then me a bowl. He sat down on the bed, leaning against Sasuke's pillow as he began to eat.

"I don't trust you or mom… You two are constantly plotting against Akuma and me." I looked over to Sasuke, then began eating. "Teme, food is food…" how could he complain about getting food? I can only imagine him doing that if Itachi cooked… since last time we both were sick from school for two weeks because of 'food poisoning'.

"Mmm… I haven't had Mikoto's beef in rice in so long…" I munched happily on the food as Sasuke stared in awe, making me stop. "What?" he smiled, placing his bowl down as he leaned over, licking my face then kissed me.

We heard a snap, but this time Sasuke didn't bother to pull back. Instead he gave Itachi the finger and pulled me in closer. I could feel the heat rising in my face as Sasuke pulled back slowly, a smirk present on his face.

†**Break†**

-Pinkblossom- rly? u want us to all meet together at the mall 2day?

-Mikaihime- yep! I feel we should since this linkshell has been running for years under Kitsune… and all of us are in Konoha, so it's great.

-Hanami- I like the idea

-Mikaihime- afterwards we can all crash at Kitsune's place

-Chibikitsune- what?

-Mikaihime- your place is spacious in the living room area… and DA got you that TV and game systems so it'll be great since no interruptions

I glared over at Sasuke. "See what happens when you get me something nice!" he laughed "What, did you want me to get you a crumpled paper?" I sighed "Would be better than expensive things…"

"It's not like I had that choice! My mom kept insisting on what I should get you since we always hang out at each other's places." I groaned "I know but still… my poor apartment…" he laughed again, closing his laptop, putting it into a bag.

I scanned over the linkshell chat to see where we were to meet and at what time. "Wow Hime… it's like you want to waste no time on us meeting…" I mumbled, logging out of the game and placing the laptop into my bag.

†**Break†**

I sighed as yet another adult glanced over to me and glared. "Why did she choose a place where she knows I'm going to get glared at and have people mumble about me?" I leaned the back of my head against the wall. "Well… the mall does seem convenient for some people… its right smack dab in the middle of Konoha, equal distance for everyone to get here." I glanced over to Itachi "You aren't helping." He laughed as he pat my head.

"She probably tricked those Uchiha's to be near her."

"That demon doesn't deserve to be here."

"That thing shouldn't even have been allowed to enter here."

"What a poisonous waste of space."

My hand tightened into a fist. I lifted my hands and put my hood up, covering up my hair completely as it reached just above my eyes. I loved this jacket for that reason; when I look down, it covers my eyes completely.

"DA! Kitsune! RE!" we looked over to our side and saw Hinata waving with some familiar faces standing around her. "I found most of our group; there still is some missing though but they said they would meet us at the food court." I nodded as Sasuke and Itachi stood up. Sasuke held out his hand, helping me up, then wrapped his arm around me, pushing my head to lean against him as we walked.

"You two look so cute together!" I glanced over and saw Ino and Sakura staring at us with hearts in their eyes. "Oh god… please don't make a fan club over us…" I shuddered as Sasuke laughed.

"Oh Hime!" we looked over to see a few more people waving us over to their table. We all sat down, Sasuke making sure I would sit next to him. "Alright to start this off, we should do introductions." We nodded in agreement with Hinata.

"Hello, I'm Mikaihime. The names Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said, smiling, as she looked next to her. "Darkwolfman; Names Inuzuka Kiba." He nodded. "This is troublesome… Dazedcloud; Nara Shikamaru." He yawned.

"Butterwings, Akimichi Chouji." We watched as he took a chip and ate it. "Mushi; Aburame Shino."

"Destinybird; Hyuuga Neji."

"Greenyouth! Names Rock Lee! You all look like a youthf—" we watched as Neji slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. He nodded over to the red head that was next to Lee. "Pandalove; Sabaku no Gaara." I held back a laugh. Who would have thought that the person everyone feared in school had such a soft side to create a name like that?

"I'm Haruno Sakura; Pinkblossom and this blonde pig is Yamanaka Ino; Hanami." Ino growled and started a fight with Sakura.

"Darkavenger; Uchiha Sasuke." He pulled me closer. "This little fox is Chibikitsune; Uzumaki Akuma. And that dumbass next to her is my brother, Raveneyes; Uchiha Itachi." Itachi glared over at Sasuke, who blew him off.

"How did that creature get in here?" I stiffened as I heard more whispering about me. "Man I'm hungry; let's get something to eat since we are sitting here." Kiba said, breaking the silence. Everyone agreed; to keep the table occupied they sent people out by small groups to get their food.

"Ku-chan." I looked up at Sasuke "What do you want to eat?" I glanced behind me, towards the townspeople that were whispering about me. "Nothing…" I mumbled. His gaze landed on the people behind me.

"Hinata." I looked up to see Hinata looking over to Sasuke, confused. "Why does this town talk about Akuma this way?" she looked behind me and noticed the people glaring, before she returned it. "I don't know to be honest but it gets on my nerves… They won't give her fresh food, nothing." I noticed the feeling of more stares on me and looked around the table to see everyone was seated with food and curious to what happened.

"She hates coming to the mall because of the town… If Akuma gets hungry in the mall I normally go to get her food that way she can have something decent to eat." I stared up at Sasuke, who began growling. "She's a young teen, and they are making her starve? Assholes…"

"Do you think that maybe they put the blame of that plane crash on Foxy?" I looked over to Itachi. "No… I thought that too but there were three survivors of that plane crash." Hinata stated, sighing.

"Plane crash? People hating Akuma? What the hell did we miss here?" Kiba cut in. "When Akuma was little, she always traveled with Jiraiya-sensei to different places… on the way back from Europe the plane crashed… it killed people in their cars and some in buildings. It was considered the worst plane crash in history with only three survivors." Hinata began explaining to everyone.

"Akuma lost her memories and became an emotionless shell after that… Jiraiya was scared to bring her on anymore plane rides. Tsunade took care of all Akuma's wounds from that plane ride… said Akuma might be facing some form of Trauma. Jiraiya always tells me how Akuma's eyes used to be this beautiful Sapphire color." Everyone looked over to my eyes. "Whoa it's like… blood red with black and stuff." Kiba stated.

"Jiraiya said that her eyes changed to that color after that incident…" Hinata sighed. "Our mother told us about Akuma being a lifeless doll. Jiraiya had got her Final Fantasy XI during its alpha release t-"

"No way! Akuma, you're from alpha? I thought you were a noob!" I glared at Kiba, as did Itachi for cutting him off. "As I was saying before a dogbreath cut me off… he got her it to try and bring her back to the world slowly… she never did respond on the game he said, until she met a player named Chidori, who she helped." I looked over to Sasuke.

"She taught me all these tricks to the game, so when Itachi got me my own version I made a new character named Darkavenger, remembering how Akuma was a tarutaru I wanted to be one too." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"Jiraiya told our mother that this Darkavenger, aka Sasuke, was bringing Akuma back to life slowly." Itachi finished.

"Troublesome… do you think it might have to do with her parents or her name or something?" we all turned to Shikamaru who stared at us in boredom. "I don't know my parents… I can't remember their faces at all." I bit my bottom lip in frustration, trying to remember their faces.

"I'll get Ku-chan her food… I don't care what these bastards of Konoha have to say… Akuma is my angel, despite her name meaning Devil." Sasuke pushed his chair back and walked away. Itachi soon joined him, leaving me behind with everyone else.

"So… Akuma… you have quite an interesting history yet you seem so energetic in school." I glanced over to Gaara and smiled. "Hey, sorry I'm late." We looked over to the voice. I groaned and hit my head on the table. "Oh hey there dickless, who would have thought you play this game." I lifted up my hand and gave him the finger.

"I guess I missed introductions already?" everyone nodded to him "That and two of the people are getting food right now so when they get back—oh there they are that was fast." Sasuke shrugged and placed down the tray between me and him, then sat down, while Itachi took his seat too.

"Now everyone is here, go ahead and introduce yourself and we will restate who we are so you can get your food." He nodded then smiled, closing his eyes. "Hi I'm Sai; I'm Cursedtool, nice meeting you guys… well except dickless." I flipped him off again as everyone began reintroducing themselves.

†**Break†**

I stared in horror at the choices before me. "Come on guys… chose a movie already!" I glared at the girls "I refuse to sit through a chick flick!" they stared at me in shock "Akuma! You aren't a boy, join us in the chick flicks!" I growled.

"No… she'll be watching whatever I watch… and I hate feminine things." Sasuke grabbed onto me and pulled me towards the group that wanted an action film. "Come on guys… most of our group already is in the spot for Action… it was already decided a long time ago… now let's just get the tickets and enter!" I laughed at Kiba's frustration. We each chipped in to pay for the tickets… though Sasuke wouldn't let me chip in, so he paid for my half; making me glare at him.

Half the group went into the theatre while the other half stood in line to get the snacks and drinks. "Let's see there is about 14 of us here right? So… 7 bags then should be good to share in twos right?" I asked. "Yeah sounds good… Chouji can eat an entire bag of popcorn on his own though…" Shikamaru said, yawning.

"That's fine, sit me next to Foxy and I can share with those two since us three don't really like popcorn all that much." Shikamaru nodded to Itachi, putting in the order of drinks and the popcorn. Itachi pulled out his wallet and paid for it, saying that since everyone walked away without chipping in that they could pay later.

We entered the movies with our hands full and saw the group at the top of the theatre. We handed out the bags, then the drinks, then made our way down towards the end, Sasuke sitting on my left, Itachi on my right, with the bag of popcorn in my lap.

"You three are so close… it's really cute." We glanced over to the group as they chuckled at us. "Foxy is like a little sister to me now, and Sasuke… is obsessed with her." Sasuke glared as my face turned red. "I'm not obsessed!" he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Shut up, the movies starting." I said, breaking the two from a battle.

-AN-

:3 I had to add Gaara and Sai into this... They basically are "New Members" of the linkshell... Uh... Yeah :O It seems Sasuke is growing resistant to his mother taking random pictures out of no where! Dun dun dun (No hes not, he just was really into it)

-Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so um... I didn't sleep at all during the night just so I could finish typing up NHS17 and FFJ9... it took me a while to do this since I kept zoning out... it was mainly because I couldn't remember which fics got what data xD first time it's happened since I started doing 67846797 fics at once lol... but it's mainly because both HSF and FFJ have the sorta same thing going with the parents (Minato and Kushina)

†

I groaned as I felt something poke me. I swatted at whatever it was, but missed. It happened again, causing me to growl before I tried to swat again. Finally after the fifth time I opened my eyes and glared at the hand that disturbed my sleep. "Finally… you slept through the whole movie Foxy." I shot up and looked around. I don't even remember falling asleep.

"Hinata, it looks like you were right when you said Foxy falls asleep during any movies." I looked over to see Sasuke just waking up. "Good now both the sleepy heads are awake… what should we do now?" I glared at Kiba.

"Well… now we crash at Akuma's place." I groaned loudly. "Just don't break anything please… I don't have the money to get things fixed… nor do I have the people who will fix my things." I grabbed onto the seat in front of me, then pulled myself up.

†**Break†**

I unlocked the door to my apartment, then moved so people could enter. Once everyone was in, I closed the door and locked it. "Alright… Everyone… The bathroom is down this hall. The kitchen is behind me, I don't have much right now, but Tsunade should be stopping by soon with groceries for me." I stared at everyone. "You guys can sit down you know…" they nodded then sat down in different spots.

"Rules are… don't move anything, don't touch anything, don't break anything and don't enter any rooms other than this, the bathroom and the kitchen. If someone knocks on my door, do not answer it, and I mean 100% do not answer it. If I'm not around, try and find me, chances are I'm in that room back there" I pointed towards my room. "Don't enter there, just knock."

"Okay so… why are you so picky about the damn touching and breaking shit?" I glared at Kiba and growled "Because everything around me is all that is left of my parents." Everyone went silent; any questions that were going to be asked were lost. "I know there isn't much in my apartment… but the very little things I have here that were theirs makes me happy to know that I did have parents at a point in time." I turned towards the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" a few raised their hands, making me roll my eyes "This isn't school, just be like 'Me' or something…" I heard three knocks then a pause then two knocks, making me head to the door. I unlocked it and let Tsunade and Jiraiya inside. "Hey Kit, saw Tsunade at the store, asked her what she was up to and she told me she was getting stuff for you. I haven't seen you in a good while so I came with." I smiled at Jiraiya, and bowed to Tsunade.

"Come in guys… I have a few guests, some you know." I let them walk by me, letting me close the door then lock it. I walked towards the group and motioned the two to come fully in. "Alright… going from left side to right… that's Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Itachi, Sasuke. Everyone this is Tsunade and Jiraiya." They nodded to each other before Tsunade pulled me into the kitchen with her.

I stopped her for a moment and looked over to the group. "I have Ramune, Mountain Dew, Coke, Water, Milk, Lychee, white peach, and green tea. Who wants what?" I listened to everyone's requests then fully went into the kitchen.

I looked over to Tsunade, who was emptying all the bags, putting stuff away. "I have the money for your rent with me, didn't want to chance the mail men running off with it again, making you have to work under Ayame again." I nodded, grabbing the envelope from her, then placed it into the drawer.

"Your name was in Hiruzen's will…" there was a long silence between us. "He gave out a will to the council that stated that Jiraiya and myself get a letter along with everything of his. Inside the letter itself it states what goes to you. He said he can't trust the town itself to see things go to you…" I looked over to Tsunade.

Tsunade stopped putting stuff away, sighing, as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a paper. She stared at it before turning towards me. "This is one thing that is to go to you now. It is something Hiruzen wanted you to have but couldn't bring himself to give it to you yet." She handed me the paper, which I found out was a photo. In it was a man with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, along with a woman with long red hair with violet like grey eyes.

"Those are your parents." My eyes widened as I stared up at Tsunade. "Most of the stuff that is going to you was your parent's belongings." I stared at Tsunade for a few more seconds before turning to another drawer, pulling out a hanging picture frame. I slid the picture into it, satisfied that it fit nicely, then turned to the fridge.

"I do have more I want to say, but you should get your friends those drinks." I nodded; going into the fridge, grabbing the requested drinks, then went into the other room. I handed out the drinks then walked over to a dresser in the room, pulling out one of the easy peel wall hangers, then walked over to the wall. After getting the hanger on the wall I grabbed the picture frame and put it up. I stared at it and nodded in satisfaction.

"Whose that in the picture?" I turned to everyone and stared blankly. "They are apparently my parents." I looked over to Jiraiya who was staring at the picture. I could see the sadness in his eyes. His gaze turned to me "You had the eyes of your father… mix hair of your mother and father. You have the joy of your father, the strength of your mother and the beauty of them both." His frown deepened.

"I wish I knew them." I said, walking back into the kitchen, passing Tsunade who shared the same saddened expression. I pulled out a chair and sat down, as Tsunade returned to putting stuff away. Tsunade paused in putting stuff away then cursed, walking towards the other room.

"Jiraiya, I need you to go to the store and pick up Akuma's bandages. If you have to, go to Shizune. She can get Akuma enough to last her about two months." There was mumbling before I heard a growl from Tsunade. There was more mumbling before I heard the front door close. I looked over to Tsunade who growled, walking towards the front door and locked it.

She returned into the kitchen and finished putting everything away before sitting across from me. "Akuma… I am going to pull you out of high school for a bit, take you around to places. Jiraiya will then take you around to more places before he brings you back and puts you back into school." I nodded slowly, already used to being pulled out of school at random.

She stared at me before sighing, then running her hand through her hair. "I need to know… are you okay with going into an airplane." I stared at Tsunade with a confused look, then remembered how everyone stated how I was a survivor of a plane crash. I nodded slowly "I think so… I haven't been near planes since that crash because Jiraiya was afraid to bring me to them." She nodded.

"Where I am taking you requires planes…" I cocked my head, confused. "Namikaze Naruto Akuma… that's your true name." I heard a can fall, causing me to turn to see both Itachi and Sasuke. I heard a creek, then turned to Tsunade, who was leaning back in the chair, facing the Uchiha's. "Does that last name sound familiar to you two?"

I glanced over to the boys as they both nodded. "Namikaze Minato… I thought I was imagining things when the guy in that picture resembled Minato-sama." Itachi stated in disbelief. I looked between everyone "Uh… I'm confused."

"Minato was a gang leader from Konoha… he wasn't a bad guy, he was trying to protect Konoha because the Uchiha Police force couldn't do it all on its own. Minato used the Uzumaki sign… those spirals that you see on a lot of your stuff… because of your mother, Uzumaki Kushina." I stared at Tsunade. "I… don't know who these people are…." I trailed off.

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "It's ok Akuma… that's what the trip is for." I nodded then heard shouting in the other room, causing me to bolt up. I looked into the room and noticed Kiba getting ready to fight with Neji, who was being held back by Lee, while Sakura and Ino were fighting.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "I don't know what is going on but I want it to end NOW!" I glared at everyone. Kiba opened his mouth to say something, I quickly glared at him "I don't care WHO started it, I'm ending it." I heard the code knock on the door and opened it, letting Jiraiya inside.

He looked into the room and noticed everyone was frozen stiff, causing him to raise a brow at me. "You really are your mother's daughter." I snorted, grabbing the bags from his hands, walking into my room, slamming the door shut.

I kicked open my closet, tossing the bags in, then slammed the door shut. I flopped down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"_Akuma..." I turned my head to the voice, seeing a man with long white hair. He had bandages on him in various places. "Can you say anything?" I just stared at him. His face was familiar… as was his voice. The room… it's white, as are the sheets and everything else. "Akuma… we are in the hospital… Tsunade said you sustained serious injuries from the accident… please talk to me Akuma…" Tsunade… that name sounds familiar…_

"_Akuma, it's me, Jiraiya… do you know who I am?" Jiraiya… that sounds familiar too. Akuma… that's me right? I guess it is, since he keeps saying it as though it's my name. How do I respond with this body? I don't know how to do anything…_

"_Akuma… I didn't mean for this to happen… I will never forgive myself for what I did to you… I should have known better than to bring you onto planes with me. I'm just so happy you are alive… I just hope you stay that way." Happy? What does happy mean? Why is there water coming from that guys eyes?_

"_God… I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too Akuma… we already lost Minato and Kushina… if we lost you… I wouldn't have much to want to strive for. I can't do this alone Akuma, I need you. Tsunade needs you… I will try everything in my power to help you live again…"_

I heard a knock on my door, causing me to open my eyes. I stared down at my hands. I felt something run down my cheek, causing me to wipe it. I looked down and saw my hand was wet. I was crying but I didn't know why. There was another knock on the door, causing me to quickly wipe my eyes again, praying they wouldn't send more tears down.

I strolled over to my door and opened it to see Hinata staring at me with concern. "Are you okay Akuma? This is the longest you've hid when angry…" I stared past her and saw everyone else staring with concern. "I think I might have dozed off without noticing…" I stated. She stared at me then nodded, moving away from the door.

I looked over the group again, then reentered my room, closing the door. I walked over to my closet, moving the bandages to a better spot, then pulled down the game systems, placing them onto my bed. I pulled out several board games along with paper and pencils and pens. I stared at my bed and sighed, realizing I couldn't carry everything on my own. I crossed my arms then sighed, knowing Sasuke and Hinata had already seen my room they can enter.

"Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi can you guys come in here please?" I shouted. There was shuffling then the door opened as the three entered, closing the door behind them. "I need help getting this stuff into the other room… I never keep them in there in case someone breaks in and all." They nodded then walked over to the bed. Sasuke and Itachi grabbed the game systems while Hinata grabbed the game boards. I grabbed the papers and the stationary, opening the door so everyone could walk out.

"Alright huge selection of things we can do… break anything and I'll break every bone in your body." I placed the papers and stationary onto the table. "Tsunade… you were a bad influence on Akuma!" I looked over to Jiraiya.

"_Jiraiya… break anything in here and I will break every bone in your body, you got that?" the man cringed as the woman pulled the blanket up on the bed. This blanket was different from the normal white that I saw not too long ago. This had more colors to it with designs. The walls aren't white either… they have little designs too. Where am I then?_

I looked away, staring at the ground. "So… let's see… you got some good stuff for not having any money." I looked over to Sai "Uchiha's got me them… I didn't have a choice in the matter." He raised his brow but shrugged it off. I looked over to Jiraiya and Tsunade "Are you two staying? If so I can cook up food for everyone." I watched as drool fell from Jiraiya's mouth.

"I would not miss a chance at having your cooking." Jiraiya stated, sitting down with the teens. I looked over to Tsunade who shrugged then smiled. "I'm free for once. I never get to see you anymore." I nodded then headed towards the kitchen, stopping for a moment.

"Choose one game system and take turns, I don't want anyone fighting over who plays on it and such. For stationary… if you pull something out, put it away…" I walked into the kitchen and began looking through everything Tsunade had bought.

I grinned when I saw all the right materials for the special Chicken Teriyaki making that I taught myself. It was Jiraiya's favorite dish, even after finding out that I used vinegar in it. I pulled everything out and began the cooking process.

-AN-

Dude... I know it probably made you guys gag when you read the vinegar in Chicken Teriyaki but man... My brother, mom and sis were addicted to this special chicken teriyaki I made. It's really great... I let them try it before telling them what was in it. My brother had 10 pieces of chicken, my mom had 8 my sis had 6 while her bf had 6 xD my mom/bro go crazy when I offer to make it again... my brother has literally hung over me, waiting for pieces to get done so he can run off with them lol... my sister doesn't live at home so.. the few times I've made it she'd try to get some... i've been nice several times, making about 40~ pieces so there would be some for her and her bf...

I should probably write down the recipe for it sometime... it's normally something I do on the spot and get it right on the stuff every time... I'm weird lol. My brother is in Atsugi so... he's not really close to get to have the chicken often. :'( I still try to make it when he is home though x)

:O Ohhhh~ Akuma get's information on her parents! Now about these flashbacks... Akuma has been having them for some time now but hasn't told anyone... it's always small pieces from after the plane crash; the memories she constantly lost after remembering it. Anyway... let's see if I can't get about 30minutes of sleep... I'll be lucky if I can sleep for an hour lol


	10. Chapter 10

I finished it today... took me a while since I had to think back on which stories had what in it lol... at first I thought I was working on HSF and was like wait... so ya... Uh...

†

"_Alright Akuma… I'm being forced on another trip out of Konoha… I'll be back, I don't know when, but Tsunade will stop off every once in a while." The man tugged on his suitcase and gave me a soft smile before turning. I stared at the door for a while, then got ready for this school thing that they had me go to._

_I took my seat and stared blankly at the man in the front of the room. It felt weird… to come here every day and not know what they are saying or who they were. They knew me, but I didn't know them. I glanced to the side and noticed girls staring at this one boy. I shifted my gaze fully on the boy and stared. I don't see why those girls stare at him; he is just another boy in this room._

_I noticed people staring at me and looked over to the teacher who seemed to be waiting for something from me. "Well Akuma?" I stared at him some more. How do I do what they are doing? Making those noises come from their mouth… that man, Jiraiya, he does it all the time and it helps me know there's someone there. Doesn't this man know that I can't do what he can with his mouth?_

_A knock at the door stopped the man from saying anything else._

I sighed as I brought in several paper plates, placing them on the table. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the plastic containers that I placed the fully cooked chicken in. I placed that on the dining table then sighed. "Alright put the game system on pause and move the papers and such. If anyone wants a drink, they are in the fridge… at this point I don't even care that you guys go into the fridge for drinks."

I plopped down next to Sasuke and grabbed a paper plate for us. "I made a lot of my special Teriyaki Chicken so eat as much as you want."

"So you can cook too?" I glanced over to Shikamaru and nodded. "Wow this is actually pretty good Akuma, what's in it?" I grinned as I waited for everyone to take a bite and nod in agreement with Sakura.

"Nothing special… Garlic… vinegar… teriyaki marinade…" everyone stared at me with wide eyes as Jiraiya laughed. "I was shocked too when I found out there was vinegar in this… you just can't taste it because it brings out the taste of the Teriyaki sauce."

Sasuke shrugged then grabbed another piece of chicken and continued to eat. "Shouldn't complain about the ingredients of the food if it is good." He stated, making me smile at him.

†**Break†**

"-uck you man!" _pound_ "A loss is a loss." _Slam_ "Oh hell no I call a rematch!" my eye twitched for the tenth time today. I slowly turned around, giving Kiba the dirtiest look. "You want a rematch, I will play against you… then you can cry home to your mommy."

Kiba grinned "Alright… let's see who will be crying to who." He pulled the controller out of Itachi's hands and tossed it to me.

After several rounds of Tekken, and being called a cheat, I gave Gaara the controller and went into the kitchen. "You know you should be with the others right?" I turned to see Sasuke leaning against the frame of the door.

"You know this is the first time people have been over my apartment right?" I watched as a frown graced his face before he joined me at the table. "Only time people have been in my apartment, they were only here for a couple of minutes… not very long." I glanced over to him as he listened to me. "Hinata came here before… she found me in my room trying to dress my own injuries. That was the day that Hinata was dragging me into class by the collar of my vest…"

Sasuke laughed, possibly remembering that day. "Then there was you… who apparently entered twice." I shot him a glare. "Other than that… I've had no one over here. I know she didn't suggest your place because of Sakura and Ino still being a little fangirlish over you… Her family can be strict on who can come over and such." I looked away "I was the better choice… because I have no one who can say no."

"You have yourself." I stared up at Sasuke, confused. "You yourself could say no. it is your home and your life, you can't let people walk on you just because you don't have parents." I sighed "Yeah… but I've always had a hard time saying no."

I watched as a smirk played on Sasuke's face as he leaned close to me. I felt a hot breath on my ear as he whispered "If you have a hard time saying no… will you have sex with me?" I felt my whole face go bright "WHAAAAAA!" I fell backwards as Sasuke started laughing.

"What's going on in her…..e… Akuma are you okay?" I glared at Sasuke, who was now holding his stomach as he laughed. "I've been better." I pulled myself up then punched Sasuke in the shoulder. "Teme!" he laughed harder, causing more to come into the kitchen.

"Whoa… Sasuke laughs?" I snorted at Kiba's comment "Only when it is something about me. The asshole!" I stormed out of the kitchen to get away from Sasuke's laughing. I gasped as I felt myself falling and growled, glaring at the group. "Why must you guys keep things out and in the way?" I winced as I pulled my legs up.

I groaned as I stared up at the ceiling "You guys are trying to kill me I swear!" I watched as Tsunade walked over, checking my legs for any injuries.

"_Hahaha that's the lifeless idiot!"_

"_Dude we should do something to her… not like she can point out who did it!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_I could hear people talking all around me as they stared at me. I found myself meeting with the dirt on the ground. I slowly turned to see what had happened, then noticed that one of the boys had tossed their bag in front of me. I could see the text books making the bag hard and big enough to cause damage._

_My body winced as I pulled my legs up, trying to stand up. I noticed a familiar face in front of me, checking my legs. "You little runts shouldn't be picking on someone. How would you like it if someone picked on you? I bet that wouldn't be as fun, now would it?" she stared up at me into my eyes._

"_Your legs are fine b_ut your ankles seem to be sprained." I frowned as I stared at Tsunade. "This… happened before." She stared at me in shock then looked over to Jiraiya. "Akuma… are you remembering things?" I scratched the back of my head "Well… only things after the plane crash… it all started happening today I guess…"

I stared down "I remember how you guys always looked familiar but I could never remember your names. I just knew you guys were familiar and have been helping me a lot. Just like… I remember how I didn't even know my name."

They stared at me in shock then stared at each other again. "How did you two… even stand me being so emotionless and silent?"

"You're our family now Akuma… family sticks together no matter what happens." I frowned as I stared up at the picture of my parents. Then why did they leave me here…?

†**Break†**

"Tsunade… these planes are HUGE!" I said, looking out the windows in the airport. She laughed as she grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me away. "Come on now before we miss our flight." I nodded and started to walk faster as we looked around for our flight.

I sat down next to Tsunade, who took the seat by the window. She leaned over, grabbing the seatbelt, then buckled me in. I smiled at Tsunade then looked around the plane, watching people boarding.

"_Ne ne ne Jiraiya!" the white haired man stared down at me "Yes Akuma?" I blinked then pointed out the window "What those people doing?" he looked out the window and laughed "They are putting the luggage into the plane before we take off." I looked down at them and smiled "That's nice of them!" I looked around at everyone "Ne… Jiraiya… why are some of these people different than what we normally see?"_

_He looked down at me and laughed "Because some of these people are different nationalities than what we are. If you listen closely, you can hear all the different languages they speak." I closed my eyes and listened as different talking and accents filled my ears. "That's so cool!" I stood up and looked at the people sitting behind me. The woman looked up and smiled at me. _"Hello there dear." _ I blinked as I let her words fill my ears._

_Jiraiya turned in his seat and smiled at the woman. _"She doesn't understand English yet but she says Hello and nice to meet you."_ The woman turned to me and smiled, making me smile in return. I pointed to myself "Akuma." The woman laughed as she then pointed to herself _"Rosie"_ I stared in awe over her name. "Her name is pretty!" I said to Jiraiya who laughed._

"Aw I understood that… _Your name is cute too hunny." I stared at her then smiled over the familiar tongue._

"Akuma" I opened my eyes and looked over to Tsunade. "You slept the whole trip… we are here now though." She unbuckled my seatbelt, then motioned for me to stand.

†**Break†**

"Whoa Tsunade, where are we?" I asked, turning my head to the woman. She laughed as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "This is America, Akuma. You haven't been here in a long time, but you had so many memories happen here." She grabbed my hand then began walking. "So… why are we here anyway Tsunade?"

"Well… I have business here in the hospital but I remembered that you were in this area once before." She trailed off but continued to walk. "So… this is a trip down memory lane?" I asked, causing Tsunade to stop then nod.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Where is Akuma?" I looked up at the teacher, raising my brow. "Jiraiya gave a slip to the school… did they not pass down the information to the teachers?" Mizuki stared at me then sighed "Can't trust the office half the time it seems. So she is going on trips with Jiraiya again?" I watched as Mizuki walked back to the front of the class.

†**Break†**

I sighed as Kakashi went over the lesson we skipped. The lesson was about gang leaders and the most memorable ones. Kakashi leaned against the chalkboard as he held up the textbook, reading it out to everyone.

I watched as someone raised their hand, gaining Kakashi's attention. "Yes?" he asked, semi annoyed. "Kakashi-sensei… why are we going over this now?" he glared at the student then sighed. "Because this is a…" he did quotation marks with his fingers "'touchy' subject to one of the students that isn't here." I watched as the students looked around.

"Akuma?" Kakashi nodded "Now shut your troll mouths and let me continue." Everyone closed their mouths, not even going to ask what they wanted to.

"Now among all the gang leaders I stated, one of them wasn't as bad. That one was Namikaze Minato. Does anyone know anything about him?" I watched a few hands raise, causing Kakashi to point to each of them as they responded.

My eye twitched at half the wrong information being supplied, causing me to raise my hand. "Ah yes… Sasuke?"

"Namikaze Minato was a gang leader that teamed up with the police force to help solve some crimes going on. He would go under cover and use the insignia of the Uzumaki's spiral, which became Konoha's main insignia on a lot of its products due to a lot of his heroism to this country." Kakashi nodded "I'm glad one of my student's know more about Minato-sama that are ACTUALLY true."

He opened his book again and began his lecture. "Namikaze Minato was in fact a gang member most of his life. His best friend was the Police forces' chief, Uchiha Fugaku. They were great friends while growing up and they both had different views on how to protect Konoha." He looked over the class, who was staring up at me due to the 'Uchiha'.

"After several years of disagreement they found out they both could do it their ways and still be correct. That is when they teamed up, Minato being a gang leader, and Fugaku being the chief of police. They had protected Konoha for a lot of years until this one gang came along. The Akatsuki is what they were known as. It was originally a group trying to gain piece, but one of its members used the leader, eventually getting him killed, and took over to cause destruction."

Kakashi closed his book and tossed it on his desk. "This is what prevents me from being allowed to talk about gangs and such… anyway. I want each of you to pick out a gang leader and do a project on them. I want you to state all the information you can get… how they died, where they lived, everything." He paused. "Namikaze Minato is already taken." There were a few groans, as Kakashi nodded to me.

†**Break†**

"Dad…" I stood next to him as he pulled his newspaper down. "I have a project in history class…" I watched as he gave me a look. "…about Namikaze Minato." I watched as the paper fell from his hand and heard a glass shatter, causing me to look over to my mom.

"…You what?" my father said, after gaining his composure. "I have a project in history class on Namikaze Minato. I tried looking up information on him but I couldn't find anything about him. I looked in my history book and noticed that everything Kakashi-sensei said wasn't even in the book." I pulled out the seat, and sat down near him.

"I know Minato is Akuma's dad… that is one reason Kakashi-sensei gave me him. The other reason is because you worked with Minato and were his childhood friend." I watched as he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm assuming Kakashi also stated about the Akatsuki?" I nodded.

"That mission… is what caused the downfall of the Uzumaki gang. I blame myself for not sending enough men." I watched as sadness filled his eyes. "The Akatsuki targeted certain people… Akuma… happened to be one of those targets."

-AN-

Ok so Akuma is in the states for a bit... What could she possibly learn there about her family? Why would the Akatsuki target certain people? Why was Akuma one of them? :O idk... LOL Poor Sasuke though... gets stuck with learning about his lover's family. Actually poor Fugaku because he has to go down memory lane just like Akuma. Oh I want to point this out because I don't remember if I stated this at all... I know last chapter Jiraiya made the comment about how Akuma HAD her father's eyes... it was because of the plane crash that they changed:O... Idr if I even stated that... but ya... I gotta work on getting more of these chapters to my stories written up...

Oh yeah I was reading up on my NUA stories and I got up to this one line and it gave me a headache... I don't even know what I was trying to say at all... I know I get weird at night when I type... half my words come out as gibberish text. It's in chapter 38 for that... so I have... 2 more chapters left for me to try and figure out what I was trying to say in that line... "Being up from with going" is what it says... Akuma was making a comment about how being a sly fox is better than "being up from with going" thats... what gave me the headache. I know I confuze words when im asleep but... Damn!

-Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah so I found out that... I've been updating these things WAYYYYYYY too late... I seriously thought the update hit was still 40-50... no... its 35... I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY lol... though this is at... 80hits on chapter 10... so that means I really am late x2 ...or 3... hmmm my math sucksxD

†

I stared out the window, lifting my fork up every now and then, eating what Tsunade had ordered for me. It wasn't bad at all; Chicken alfrado I think she said it was. I glanced over to Tsunade who was going through papers before she typed a bit on her laptop. She ran a hand through her hair as she went through the papers again.

She growled in frustration, nearly tearing the papers apart. I grabbed a paper and looked over it to see what was causing her so much frustration. I looked over to Tsunade again, placing the paper down before pulling her laptop over to me. She stared at me before she sighed and leaned her head bag, ranting on.

I began typing on her laptop, going through some internet sources to have up for her for reference on what I typed up before turning it to her. She looked down then looked over what I did. "…Akuma have you ever studied anything in the medical field?" I scratched my head, thinking. "I don't think I did…"

"_Akuma hunny, what are you looking through?" I looked up from the book in my hand and smiled up at the figure in front of me. "I'm reading the books that were left here on the table… they are really interesting!" I watched as the hand grabbed the book and looked over what I was reading. "You silly goose, this is Tsunade's medical books. I should call her up and tell her she left her books here again."_

"_Was Akuma bad?" I heard a laugh and looked back up. "No hunny, you weren't. I'm sure your dad would be proud to know that you can even read!" I giggled as the hand ruffled my hair._

"Hm…" I frowned as I stared at Tsunade. "I think I might have read some of your medical books actually…" I put my head on my hand, leaning into it as I stared at Tsunade, lazily. "Ne… Tsunade… did I actually ever see my parents?" she stared at me before sighing.

"Hm… that event happened when you were around maybe 2 I would say… maybe 2 ½. That plane crash happened… I believe when you were… 4?" she rubbed her chin as she stared up, thinking. I laughed softly "I wonder which one of us is going down memory lane, you or me?"

"_Would you two like anything else?"_ I stared at the woman before turning my head to Tsunade. "Do you want anything else?" I looked over to my drink "Refill?" Tsunade nodded then turned to the waitress _"Another refill on her drink please."_ The waitress leaned over; grabbing the glass then strolled away.

"You don't remember how to speak English yet do you?" I shook my head. "Are you sure I was taught English?" Tsunade nodded as she leaned back against the stall. "Jiraiya taught you some languages since you were traveling with him… the first one he sat you through was Latin, because it made learning any other language easy." I rubbed my nose then leaned back as the waitress set down the glass.

"_The owner would like to know if she'd like some desert. He says that he doesn't forget a face like hers."_ Tsunade stared up at the waitress then leaned back and stared at the owner who was looking at me. _"Does he know her?"_ the waitress beckoned the owner to come over, which he did. _"I can never mistake that hair and the facial structure. She may have been little, but she always came in here with that spiky blonde man many years ago."_

Tsunade glanced over to me. "Akuma do you remember this man?" I looked up at him then looked over to Tsunade and shook my head. "You and your father always came here… your father always got you that chicken alfrado with a root beer." She motioned to my food "That's why I ordered that for you since you couldn't read the menu." I glanced over to the man. "What brought this up?"

"He wants to make you desert…" I frowned "But Tsunade… you know I don't like sweets anymore" she held up her hand "It's not a sweet that he is going to bring out." I cocked my head to the side then nodded slowly "Alright…"

Tsunade turned to the owner then started talking with him, in which he smiled then went into the back again. I stabbed at the noodles a bit more before I pushed it away, deciding to let there be some room in my stomach for whatever was coming for me. _"All done now."_ I looked over at hearing a voice. The man placed down a plate in front of me.

I was engulfed in the scent of apples and cinnamon. "Tsunade what is this?" I asked her as she smiled at me "It's called Apple pie." I stared down at it again "Apple pie…"

"_Here you go dear." I looked up to the man next to me and smiled. "Thank you!" I reached over to my fork, stabbing into the desert in front of me. I took a bite and was engulfed in different sweet tastes. "Neeeee what is this-ttebayo?" the man next to me laughed before grabbing a napkin and wiping my cheek. "They call that Apple pie, do you like it hunny?" I smiled brightly, nodding. "Ahuh!"_

I lifted my fork and stabbed into one of the pieces then took a bite. A familiar taste ran through my mouth as I chewed on it. "That's right… it was my first apple pie… and the last time I got to see that man." Tsunade frowned before she glanced over to the owner.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked up to Kakashi, handing him my report then sat back down in my chair. "Alright now… I will be grading these during the rest of the class. With the amount of time I gave you to do this essay I better have correct information and spelling and such." I rubbed my forehead as I looked down at my folder. I opened it up then pulled out the calendar, crossing off another day.

Akuma was due back soon; this week as a matter of fact. I knew I couldn't wait since the last time I talked to her was the first week of her being away. She wasn't able to get onto Final Fantasy like she thought she would when she was with Tsunade. According to Jiraiya, she was helping Tsunade in the medical field constantly and was kept busy. Now she is with Jiraiya but still somehow hasn't been able to log in.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. This entire time that Akuma was gone, it has been hell to say the least. All the girls figured that because my target of affection was gone that I would search for a new one… no way in hell.

†**Break†**

I kicked off my shoes then stepped fully inside the house, placing my bag down by my shoes. "I'm home!" I shouted out as I walked into the kitchen. "Welcome home Sasuke!" I stared down in shock. "I got home today… the last business thing Jiraiya had got canceled so Eep!" I hugged Akuma tightly, knowing she was turning beat red.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, Akuma is coming home today." I turned my gaze to Itachi and glared at him. "And you were supposed to tell me this… WHEN?" he smirked as he leaned forward on the table. "Oh I don't know… maybe a week ago I was…" my eye twitched.

"That explains why Sasuke went to school today…" I turned over to my mom "What do you mean?" she giggled "I told Itachi to tell you when Akuma would be coming home, so you could hand in your report early and skip your classes. I didn't say anything when you left the house because I thought you forgot to hand in your report but when Itachi came in laughing about 2 hours later…" she trailed off.

"Neee Sasuke! I had this apple pie stuff in America… it was sooo good! I think you might like it just like I did!" I nodded as Akuma began ranting about her trips. "Hey Akuma… didn't you know there was Apple pie sushi?" I watched her turn to Itachi and give him a funny look. "A… what?" I glanced over to Itachi who got up and went over to our mothers cook books then pulled out one, placing it in front of Akuma.

"See…" Akuma lifted the book up then put it down "Apple pie in Japan is so different!" my mother laughed, quickly gaining our attention. "There is many different ways of apple pie hun. Here…" she got up then shuffled around the kitchen before returning with a box. "This is another type of apple pie." She placed it down in front of Akuma. "Go ahead and have some hun, Jiraiya told me that you needed to adjust back into the normal culture again since you were in so many." She nodded then opened the box and took a sample of the pie.

"Woahhhh they taste so different! I can't tell which I like more…" I smiled at Akuma. The one thing I knew was that Akuma enjoyed different types of food and would even combine them if she could.

†**Break†**

-Hanami- So how was the states?

-Chibikitsune- it was cool… I guess

-Darkavenger- you guess? You spent hours talking about the trip there alone!

-Raveneyes- Doesn't mean it was cool though bro

-Hanami- why did you have to go there anyway?

-Chibikitsune- uh… well good question

"Yeah why did you have to go with Tsunade?" Itachi asked Akuma, who was holding her chin in thought. "Well other than trying to remember something… which I couldn't by the way…" I looked over to Itachi, who returned the same knowing gaze.

"Hey Akuma, you missed a report you lucky brat." I said, breaking the silence and gaining her attention. "What do you mean? I was told that there would be no reports given…." I glanced back to Itachi who nodded. "It was a report in history… want to read over mine?" she shrugged "I guess since I missed this lesson... damn Kakashi that bastard."

I printed out the report then handed it to her, as she closed her laptop.

**Akuma's POV**

I read through the report about the Minato guy that both Jiraiya and Tsunade had mentioned to me, saying that was the name of my father. A familiar name popped up as I was reading. _Akatsuki_. I stared at the paper as I tried to figure out why it sounded so familiar to me.

"_You don't understand Fugaku! They are now after my daughter, what am I supposed to do? Let the Akatsuki get her? What would you do if they were after Sasuke or Itachi?" there was a loud bang, as if someone punched a wall in frustration. "Damn it Minato, you can't do this! What about Kushina? And Akuma?"_

"_I know… but the Akatsuki has become a danger to more places than just Konoha…" there was a long pause. "So what do you have in mind then?"_

"_I'm taking Akuma with me to America… Kushina is there with Tsunade on their research trip… if Akuma is truly their target, I can probably lure them away from Japan."_

"_Minato that is just stupid! With no one there you know and trust, how will you be able to protect your daughter?" there was a soft laugh._

"_It's just like a witness relocation program Fugaku… if I can get my baby girl out of danger until I know why they are after her…"_

"_So… by luring them out… you meant as in giving us the chance to find out who the members are…" there was a long sigh. "Now you are getting it Fugaku…"_

"-ma." I blinked my eyes then stared up at the worried faces of Itachi and Sasuke. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly before a recap of what just happened went through my mind. "The… Akatsuki… they were after me…" I trailed off on my own thoughts spoken out loud.

"I see…" I looked over to Sasuke confused. "So far the times that you have been able to remember things… is when someone mentions something that has happened around that time." I scratched my head "What do you mean?"

"You had a memory relapse in America when you were at a restaurant that your dad used to take you… Tsunade made a comment and you remembered. Then at the hospital, Tsunade mentioned how you would always help her and your mother in there, then you remembered…" I stared at Itachi, then thought back to all the times I remembered something.

"So… if someone says something around that time… you think I would remember it?" both boys nodded. I looked back down at the paper in my hand then over to Sasuke "So that's why you mentioned the whole ordeal about the report…." He nodded, grabbing the paper and placing it on his desk.

I stared down at the lid of my laptop, thoughts running through my head. What Sasuke and Itachi assumed just seems too simple to be the way for my memories to return. I shook my head, trying to break off the frustration that started to build up. There was one thing I wanted to know….

Why was it suddenly so important to get my memories back now?

-AN-

I feel sooo bad because I thought this stuff was higher for hits to be updated... I still had the old hit count in my mind... which was like 50 hits... no... its 35 now Daemon, not 50... Sticky notes! Where are you?

Akuma is back in Japan, dun dun dun! I agree Akuma... why IS it suddenly so important to get your memories back? One could only wonder... -scratches head- because even I don't know, and I'm the one putting you through this headache... -senses the murderous Aura coming off of Akuma- ...hmmm... Next I should put her in a frilly pink dress made by Sakura, and have her spend a shopping day with Saku- -hears a click from a gun barrel- of course this would only be a dream!

-Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

I am SOOOOOO Bloody tired... haven't slept in days and haven't been able to actually focus on my stories... so if these come out kinda "BS"d I am so sorry... you can blame the lack of sleep + the benedryl that is refusing to work properly on me

†

I noticed the stares I was getting as I walked into Kakashi's class. I glanced over to Sasuke who sat down as if nothing was going on. I shrugged then sat down in my seat next to him. "You know you can be a real asshole sometimes right?" I asked him, staring at the front of the classroom.

"That's changed… normally it was all the time…" I glared at him. "No you are a bastard 24/7 and an asshole sometimes."

"Didn't know there was a difference, dobe." I pushed my chair back, grabbing a batch of his shirt as I glared at him more. "You trying to start something Boi?" he smirked as he grabbed a batch of my shirt in his hand. "What of it girlie?" I growled at him.

"Glad to see that Akuma hasn't gone soft on us." I turned to see Kakashi smiling over to us as everyone in the class was staring at us. "I never knew I was soft… Hey Kakashi is that Jiraiya's new book?" I pointed over in a different direction, Kakashi getting the hint as he turned away.

I pulled my hand into a fist as I punched Sasuke in the gut, and kneed him in the privates. I walked calmly down to Kakashi and slid him the new copy of Jiraiya's book then went back into my seat as Sasuke glared at me. I smiled in triumph as I waited for the lesson to start.

†**Break†**

"You did WHAT?" I watched as Kiba fell to the ground into a laughing fit as Sasuke tried to keep his composure. "I didn't even know the word would spread that fast…" I mumbled as Sasuke glared at me. I pulled out my phone then sent Itachi a text. _Yo Raven… When we get back from school ask Sasuke if he needs ice. –CK_

I felt my phone being pulled out of my hand, making me look over to see Sasuke reading the text. "Damn it!" I laughed as he tried to send his brother a text but failed when one came in. _Kakashi told me; I so have a list of what can be done –RE_

I joined Kiba on the ground, laughing as Sasuke growled in frustration. "SHIIITTT I wish I had been in that class!" Kiba said, laughing finally slowing down for him. "It was a priceless moment Kiba… you would have wished you had a video recorder." I laughed again as Sasuke tossed my phone at me and stormed away, too embarrassed to listen to us.

"What even started that whole mess anyway?" I turned to Kiba. "What… not all relationships are lovey-dovey you know." He stared at me before looking away. "Maybe for you and Hinata…" I trailed off as I saw his face turn bright red.

"Put an ill tempered Uchiha into a room with a short tempered Uzumaki…. The ill tempered Uchiha enjoys seeing a heated Uzumaki… The heated Uzumaki enjoys beating the shit out of the ill tempered Uchiha…" I began to elaborate to Kiba, who tried to keep his laughing down to a minimal.

"Alright alright so…. Usuratonkachi is Sasuke's pet name for you…" my eye twitched "And Teme is your pet name for Sasuke." I rubbed my chin "Maybe… I do tend to say that one to him a lot… that teme…"

†**Break†**

"So Sasuke… do you need ic—" I watched as Sasuke punched Itachi in the gut, appearing as if he was giving a hug to his brother when Mikoto walked by. "Aw how cute, you two are hugging each other!" she pulled out her devilish camera and took a picture then went into the kitchen.

"Should one of us tell her that, that wasn't hugging?" I asked, making both boys glare at me. "It… was only a question you know." I held my hands up in defense before grinning. "Sasuke just remember… I gave Kakashi the brand new, not yet released, novel from Jiraiya… I'm free to do whatever I want to you in his class." I laughed as his face went pale.

I walked into the kitchen, both boys following me. I greeted Fugaku, who had a huge mass load of papers spread out on the table. He grunted in greeting as he went through all the files. I strolled over and peered over the papers to figure out why the normally calm man was a little frustrated.

I glanced over to the others in the room, who seemed leery about me even coming near the man. I looked back down, then sat down, lifting up a paper. Fugaku looked up from the papers in his hands and stared at me, not saying a word as my eyes skimmed over the words of each document.

I smiled as I grabbed more of the files, putting together the files that seemed to match in cases. After I was done, Fugaku looked through each pile then back at me. "What makes you say... that each of these match with the other?" I smiled as I spread out one pile then pointed to the key words in the text then at the pictures of each thing. "The same person did it. And judging by how much the stuff is tampered with… there was two people, not one."

Fugaku leaned back, staring over to Mikoto. I looked between the two, confused at the silent talk they were having. Fugaku sighed, leaning forward, as he gathered all the papers together again. "These were old files that I pulled out. You are right with how you separated the piles and the key factors. The ones responsible for this work is the Akatsuki."

I glanced over to the two boys. "So… was I being tested or something?" Sasuke and Itachi quickly held their hands up in defense "We didn't know what was going on."

"The Akatsuki is a big group that sends out their people in groups of two. They have several main targets that they seek… I'm sure you guys know Gaara." I nodded to him. "He was being targeted by the Akatsuki too… they did capture him at one point but… as you can tell we managed to get him back. They haven't gone after Gaara ever since." I stared down at the table in thought.

"So... wait… the reason why you guys are trying to have me get my memories back is related to this?" Fugaku nodded slowly "In a way yes… the last letter I got from Minato said 'the key lies in Akuma' after much thought I realized you had the knowledge of everything related to the Akatsuki." I ran a hand through my hair, as I slowly leaned my head onto the table.

"_Akuma… you want to be daddy's little helper?" I stared up at the man, slightly confused. "We are going to play that little hiding game again… you know the one where you hide things?" I nodded slowly. "Whenever daddy gives you something, you find somewhere to hide it. It can't be anywhere inside this house, or the one in America alright?" I nodded again. "So… like… only where Kuku will find?" the man nodded as he lifted me up. "Kuku can do that!" I giggled as the man began playing with me._

"So wait... the Akatsuki was after several people? Why were they after them?" I watched a frown grace Fugaku's face. "We don't know… after all these years we never got any information. The only person who did… is dead." I frowned, realizing the only one who could get the information was my own father. "Akuma…" I glanced back to Fugaku. "Do you know why Jiraiya takes you to all those business trips?"

I shook my head "You have always been a target of Akatsuki… He was pulling you away from them to keep you safe." I frowned again. Finally realizing why we would go to places we had been to before. He was hoping I would remember the places I hid the documents, to gather them up and give him them.

I pushed the chair back, standing up. I quickly gained everyone's attention as I bolted to the front door, putting my shoes on as I bolted out. "Akuma wait!" I heard Fugaku shout, but I ignored as I set off to Jiraiya's current hide out.

†**Break†**

I pulled out the key from my pocket and unlocked the door; I entered, and nearly closed it on someone. "Damn it dobe." I turned to see Sasuke "What the hell teme? Why did you follow me all the way here?" he glared at me as he entered, letting me close and lock the door again. "Whatever I don't have time to hear you." I started looking through each room before reaching Jiraiya's study.

I opened up the door and entered, looking around for the old man. I looked over to my side and saw Jiraiya crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it. I walked over to him and pulled a seat with me, sitting down.

"You knew." He froze and looked over to me. "Knew what?"

"You knew that I was given the mission to hide those documents." I watched as shock flashed through his face. "Yes… before you lost your memories we had collected some documents." He opened his desk and pulled out a box. He then leaned over and grabbed at the collar of my shirt, pulling on the chain around my neck. He unlocked the box then opened it to show the documents.

"We lost about 5 documents during that plane crash though… there was no way I could put them together." He opened up another drawer and pulled out a box with torn pages and burnt ones. "You are the only one who actually can put them together though." I stared at Jiraiya confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Akuma, you sat there at my house and put files together, old ones that my father already knew where they would go, and you have to sit here and ask?" I glared over to Sasuke "No one asked you duckbutt." He narrowed his gaze at me "Usuratonkachi."

Jiraiya quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me down before I could sock Sasuke. "Fucked up relationship aside; Akuma… do you remember anything?" I stared at Jiraiya before looking down. "Faces are black to me… I can only see the mouths sometimes… but normally the figures are black. Red clouds though… that is something that has been coming back to me in all my dreams."

Jiraiya nodded as he pulled out a paper which had a picture on it. "Does it look like this?" I looked down at the picture and noticed a battered clock with red clouds. "Exactly… like it." I grabbed the paper and looked over it. "Suna…"

"Huh?" I looked up to Jiraiya "This one was in Suna right?" Jiraiya grabbed the paper, looking over it then nodded. "Yes this one is from Suna…"

"I could feel the papers texture… I remember that same feeling when we went there a few weeks ago." I rubbed my nose with my finger. "Why was I a target Jiraiya?"

I heard something fall and looked over to Sasuke. I noticed some items had fallen as he stared at me in shock. "So… you at least already know you were a target then." I nodded to Jiraiya. "The reason why we were gathering all those documents was to find that out…"

He closed the box, relocking it, then put it away. "Though the only person who can figure this all out is—"

"Me" I said, cutting him off. He nodded as he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "On our own… we couldn't figure out what ties the 9 people they targeted had. We still can't even to this day."

"So wait… the Akatsuki is still at large now?" Jiraiya nodded again "Yes… they aren't currently targeting you though… which has us concerned and confused."

"So wait who are the targeted people?" I asked. "Gaara… but he hasn't been targeted since they had caught him and had him in their care for nearly two days." I frowned, not knowing that Gaara had been taken from his family for that long.

†**Break†**

Pandalove: Gaara I need to talk with you…

Pandalove Yes?

Pandalove: Do you remember Black cloaks, red clouds?

Pandalove Let's meet.

I turned off my laptop, grabbing all my stuff as I locked up my apartment and made my way towards the park. I took the long dangerous path just like Gaara instructed to lose anyone that could possibly be following.

-AN-

Alright lets see... half asleep... Recap ... i think is Akuma came back last chapter... now she is getting on with her life again... blah blah blah something about Gaara blah blah and something about me wanting to sleep... oh wait...

So yeah... I do have to admit what I did in my "Sleeping" state shocked me (Next Chapter) I wasn't expecting me to come up with such a thing hahahaha but on a side note... this story will be coming to an end soon. I already pushed it out further than the original time it was to stop... so yeah... o_o;

-Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

I think I'm updating this early... (No one likes this story xD) But I decided to update it with HSF which gets its hits a little faster than this. -shrugs-

†

I sighed as I clicked on my character in the log in screen. I heard my door slam open, causing me to look up. "What do you want Itachi?" I watched as he held up his hand, lifting a finger, to catch his breath. "Linkshell chat now." I stared at him confused.

"You're out of breath from a short walk?" Itachi glared at me "I was at a café… ran all the way here with my laptop anyway shut up and get on the fucking game you dumbass." I pointed to my laptop "I am on…" Itachi waved his hands "Then start fucking reading!"

I turned my gaze to the screen to see everyone spamming comments in the linkshell. "Whoa what the hell is going on?" I lifted up the chat and began reading the comments. I couldn't figure out what the topic was but I knew it dealt with Akuma considering she wasn't online.

-Darkavenger- What's going on?

-Hanami- Oh thank god Sasuke-kun is on now

-Darkwolfman- Sasuke, didn't you get a call from Jiraiya or Tsunade?

I glanced over to Itachi "What's going on?" he sat down on my bed opening his laptop. "Let them explain, I logged in on the conversation late too."

-Darkavenger- No… why?

-Pinkblossom- Akuma and Gaara went missing last night.

I dropped my controller and turned to Itachi "How the hell aren't you even one bit worried?" he held his hands up in defense "I am worried, but how the hell can I search for someone that I know even less about than everyone in this linkshell? You are the only one who would know how Akuma's thought process would go!"

I turned away from Itachi, back to the game.

-Darkwolfman- Jiraiya called Hinata to find out if Akuma went there… that's how we found out. Jiraiya went to visit Akuma apparently an hour after she left his place, upon not finding her there he began calling a few people he knew

-Pinkblossom- and Lee got a call from Gaara's sister asking if Gaara was over his house…

I pushed my chair back, pulling my coat on.

-Raveneyes- Little bro is gonna go look for them; I will try to keep you guys updated.

I nodded to Itachi before walking out, sliding my phone into my pocket. I stopped walking then stared down at my phone. Had Jiraiya tried to contact Akuma? I flipped open my phone to see several text messages that I missed. "Holy…"

I began walking again as I flicked through each text message. How the hell did I not hear my phone go off? Four messages were from Itachi, two from Hinata, three from Jiraiya, one from Gaara and one from Akuma.

Wait. I opened up the text messages from Gaara and Akuma and frowned. _Tell Lee I said sorry- PL_

_Don't come looking for me Teme! –CK_

What the fucking hell? I went into my contacts and called Itachi. _"Ya?"_ I growled "I got a text message from Gaara and Akuma last night… Gaara says to tell Lee he's sorry and Akuma says don't come looking for her."

"_That kinda seems odd don't you think?"_ I nodded in agreement "Yes… because Gaara is saying sorry and Akuma is saying not to look for her…." I stopped talking. I then remembered yesterday how it was mentioned that Gaara was a target of the Akatsuki just like Akuma.

"Akuma is with Gaara." I stated _"Oh? How do you know this?" _I wanted to slap Itachi for not realizing "Remember how it was stated that Gaara was originally a target of the Akatsuki?" _"Ya?" _"I'm assuming that they met up and Akuma is trying to get some clues to what happened… something like that you know?"

"_Little brother… you have a valid point."_ I changed my path from Akuma's house to the park. "I'm going to the park… Akuma's favorite spot is there." I stated then hung up the phone as I turned into the park, looking around as I made my way down the small slope to go under the bridge. I looked around again as I moved some things to get into a small cubby area that Akuma had showed me.

I could hear faint voices as I went further into the cubby then saw Akuma with her back to me, and Gaara with his head in his hands. "You two know you are driving people crazy in finding you right?" I watched as Akuma jumped, quickly turning to me as Gaara looked up. "That's why we sent you a text last night!" I frowned.

"I was asleep last night when you sent those text messages… really Akuma, 230 AM and you expect me to be awake?" she crossed her arms, pouting. "And you think I knew what time I sent my text! Hmph!" she turned her head away from me.

I pulled myself fully in and sat down next to her. "So you two have probably been out here all night then… did you guys even eat?" Akuma blushed "Ah… er… no uh what time is it?" I pulled out my phone "1245… don't you have your phone Akuma?" she pulled out her phone and flipped it open to reveal a black screen. "It died… I thought I had charged it but apparently I didn't."

"Well that explains why no calls were making it to your phone. How about you Gaara?" he pulled out his phone showing me the same case as Akuma. "My phone broke." He stated "After my text to you I dropped it in the puddle right outside of here." I nodded, grabbing his phone.

I pulled out the battery and checked for any discoloration to show that it has water damage. "The paper is still white so the battery is fine, try letting it dry more than charge it before turning it on." I put the battery back in then handed him his phone.

"How about we get something to eat guys? I didn't eat breakfast this morning either." I said, gaining a nod from the two. We crawled out of the small cubby then began walking towards the closest Café. "Did you learn anything Akuma?" I asked while we were walking. She blinked then looked up at me "So you know why I went to Gaara?" I nodded as I glanced over to Gaara.

"Just remember, not only did I do a small report about Minato and the Akatsuki… but I also learned some stuff from Jiraiya and my dad." Akuma stopped walking then glanced over to me. "Sasuke… did you know that Itachi used to be a part of the Akatsuki?"

I completely halted in my stop and turned slowly to Akuma. "Say…what?" she frowned "Guess that means you didn't know." I stared at Akuma in disbelief "Why would my brother join a group that was after you?" she held up her hands quickly "Wait Sasuke! Let me explain why I brought that up please!"

I stared at her, waiting for her to start talking. She looked around; making sure no one was near us. "Itachi joined the Akatsuki and was put in charge of hunting me down… he kept 'failing' his mission or would lure the Akatsuki away from me due to being 'misguided' by information. I learned this from Gaara last night." I turned to Gaara who nodded.

"Two men that were after me were named Deidara and Sasori. Sasori was someone from Suna… I didn't really know him but his grandmother, Chiyo, always talked about him to my family." He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember some details. "I was only a little child when this happened so I was afraid to talk to any adult about what happened."

"So wait… do you know why the Akatsuki is targeting certain people?" I asked him. He shook his head, opening his eyes. "I was with them for two days… but they would talk out in codes, just like the military does." I frowned then turned to Akuma "Do you think Itachi would know?" she shook her head.

"Sasuke." I turned back to Gaara who had a serious face. "You remember how everyone always said there were only three survivors from that plane crash that happened a while back?" I nodded, unsure to why it was brought up. "The third was Itachi." I stared at Akuma in shock. "Wait what do you mean?"

**Akuma's POV**

I sighed, sitting down, pulling Sasuke with me. "Last night when Gaara started explaining things to me he mentioned remembering someone say that Uchiha Itachi was in a crash. It was because of that, that Gaara was able to be saved, because the Akatsuki let their guard down." I looked down at the grass "When Gaara mentioned that I remembered what had happened before I blacked out from that plane crash."

"_Akuma!" I looked to the side to see Itachi bolting over to me through the turbulence of the plane. Jiraiya was knocked out due to his head hitting the seat in front of him. Itachi quickly unbuckled Jiraiya then pulled him out of his seat then leaned over to me and started playing with my seatbelt "Damn it… it's stuck!" he looked out the window then quickly pulled me into a hug. "Please… kami let Akuma live through this." I stared up into Itachi's face and noticed the tears falling from his eyes._

"…So… it was because of Itachi that you only sustained those injuries that you did…" I nodded to Sasuke. I watched as Sasuke pulled out his phone then held it to his ear. "Itachi…" I could hear mumbling. "Itachi… Thank you." He hung up the phone then placed his head into his hands. I glanced over to Gaara who shrugged then leaned down, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey… let's go get something to eat?"

Sasuke lifted his head, then stood up. "Yeah…" he looked down at me then held out a hand. I grabbed onto it, letting him pull me up. He moved his hand slightly, gripping mine as he started to walk once again towards a café. "This is the first time I've seen you two hold hands in public." Gaara stated, making me blush. "Hn." Sasuke simply replied, falling back into his normal responses.

†**Break†**

"Jesus Christ Sasuke, I've been calling you back over and over again!" we turned around at the table we were at to see Itachi out of breath. "Did you run all the way again Itachi?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head, just like I normally do. "Yeah… it feels nice to be able to run sometimes though." He pulled out a chair then sat down at the table we were at.

"Sasuke what was up with that call?" Sasuke stayed silent. I glanced over again to Gaara who nodded to me. "Itachi, are you hungry too?" Gaara asked, gaining Itachi's attention. "Yeah… mom didn't make breakfast this morning." Gaara got up and walked with Itachi to the register as they talked about what choices were up there today.

"What are you going to say to him?" I asked Sasuke who stared down at the table. "Even I find it odd that you call him up say thank you then hang up." I laughed softly, making him turn to me slowly. "Akuma it bothers me… I don't even remember Itachi going missing during those years." I sighed as I glanced over to Itachi. "We were around 5 years old roughly… Itachi was around 10 I would assume, maybe 11…" I glanced over to Sasuke "Do you really think you would remember anything from before 5 years old? I know your family is known for a strong memory span but maybe you had some form of trauma hit you."

He stared at me then over to Itachi who sat down with a tray. "Alright Gaara suggested this… should I be afraid?" we glanced down at his platter then laughed. "Nah we had the same thing actually." I moved my arms so Itachi could see my half finished platter.

"Alright then… but if I die because of this I'm haunting all six of you in your dreams." I stared at Itachi then started to count us. "Alright Itachi… but first we'd like you to learn how to count before you come haunt us." He pointed to Sasuke "He counts as four people." I stared at Itachi confused "He's drama up enough to be able to fill up four bodies in drama."

"I don't know if that is supposed to be a compliment or what…" Sasuke said, staring at his brother. "Well just take it as you see it little bro."

"Itachi if we really wanted to be assholes we would have suggested foods that have steak in it." Itachi turned to me then nodded "Your right… but that still doesn't mean you wouldn't try it with some other type of food."

"Alright we get it, Sasuke is a jackass… however just eat it already you little baby." I taunted Itachi who glared at me. He poked the roll with a chopstick "Itachi… use your hands." He groaned, placing the chopsticks down. "I fucking hate finger foods…" he muttered as he took a bite from the sandwich.

We laughed as he went pale and glared at us. "What the hell it's fucking spicy!" I wiped my tears as I slid the tray under me to Sasuke. "I'm not fucking suicidal! We dared Sasuke to get it; he slid it towards me just before you came in. I am surprised Gaara even did that too you!" I started laughing again as Itachi glared at all of us.

"Nah man it's only the first bite though… they piled peppers next to the rolls." I leaned over, cutting off the ends of the sandwich. "There we go, now it shouldn't be so bad." Itachi narrowed his eyes at us before he took another bite. "…You three are safe… for now." He continued to eat as we snickered at his past reaction.

-AN-

Yeah so I was like "Where the hell did I come up with that?" when I read over what I typed while asleep... I'm surprised my sleep state came up with a better idea than my state of being awake D:... though I'm sorry sleep state but I refuse to make a story about the Lost world of Jurassic shark(Shark = Kisame?)

Bah now I'm sneezing like crazy xD I shouldn't of sprayed that junk last night... Sneezing makes my throat hurt even more! xD

-Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Alright I will basically have the same repeated AN's For all my chapters for a reason... -will state in bottom AN-

†

I slid against the wall in the hallway as I reached Itachi's room. I cracked the door open to see Itachi sleeping peacefully; hugging his pillow with his legs tangled up in his bedding. I looked over to Sasuke and nodded, closing Itachi's door. We walked down the stairs, careful not to wake Itachi up.

Mikoto looked up from her night time tea to see us walking in, joining her at the table. We heard a creak then looked up to the kitchen doorway to see Fugaku staring at us, eyebrow raised. "What are you two doing up still?" he asked, walking over to his normal seat at the table. "Well… we have some questions…" Sasuke stated, slightly unsure if he should talk to his dad.

"Fugaku, while Itachi was in the Akatsuki, did he give you any information?" I watched as his eyes went wide as he stared into my own calm eyes. "How did you…?" I smiled softly "I had a long talk with Gaara last night and it helped me have a flashback of when Itachi shielded me from severe damage from that plane crash."

I watched Mikoto look towards Fugaku, slightly worried. "Itachi didn't give us a choice… he sought out the Akatsuki to do the investigation on the inside." Sasuke frowned "Why don't I remember any of this though?"

"We lied to you on where your brother was. Your mother would try to keep you distracted from anything related to your brother since you two were close." Fugaku stated.

"Does Itachi happen to have any of the stuff still from the Akatsuki?" I asked, breaking the family tension. "We aren't sure… because of his memory loss; we weren't able to learn anything." I sighed, leaning my head into my hands.

"_One of the men went by the name Deidara… his partner was Sasori, those two were the ones who targeted me."_

I stared down at the table from between my hands. _"Hey mom, is it alright if Deidara comes over?"_ I froze. Deidara was a close friend of Itachi's; always so persistent to make Itachi do some form of art.

"_Oh Hello, I am Deidara! You must be Akuma!" I looked over to the blonde man, raising my brow. "Do I know you?" he laughed, shaking his head "Nah, Itachi always talks about you and his little brother. Final Fantasy eh? Would have never thought that Itachi would play such a game." I frowned as Deidara trailed off in his own thoughts, walking out of Sasuke's room just as Sasuke came back up the stairs._

†**Break†**

"Hey there midget Uchiha!" Sasuke groaned, hitting his head against his desk. "Deidara get the fuck out of my room and pester Itachi." Deidara shrugged, sticking out his tongue at us as he slid out of the doorway and continued his path to Itachi's room.

"That guy is so fucking annoying, how the hell can Itachi stand him?" I laughed at Sasuke, gaining his attention. "He likes Deidara because he bothers you!" Sasuke groaned again, hitting his head on his desk. "Sasuke if you keep doing that, you'll eventually—"

"Don't you dare finish that Akuma." I smirked as Sasuke glared at me. "Alrightie then Chibi Uchiha!" Sasuke pushed his chair back and jumped on his bed, attacking me. I giggled as we fought with each other, making Sasuke smile. _Snap_.

We both turned to the door to see Mikoto pulling her camera down, smiling. "I thought you said your camera was in the shop?" Sasuke asked. "Note the was dear, note the was." She giggled as she made her way down the hall.

"You know… I'm surprised that camera still works…. She abuses it." I stated as I continued to stare out the hall. "I think locking my door has become the wiser choice…" Sasuke mumbled, getting off me.

I slid off his bed and walked over to his desk, shuffling through the drawers. "What are you doing?" I shrugged Sasuke off then pulled out the object that I was seeking. "I'm just gonna have a little fun…" I walked out of his room, making my way to Itachi's. I cracked the door open slightly then took a picture. I quickly bolted into Sasuke's room, jumping on his bed and hid his camera. I pulled my laptop up on my lap and began typing.

I heard a slam and looked up to see Itachi and Deidara with heated faces, glaring at us. "Uh… do I want to know?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow. Itachi stared down at Deidara, who turned back up to him. "Mom did you take a picture of us?" Itachi screamed down the hall.

Both boys pushed themselves off the door frame and walked down the hall. Sasuke turned completely over to me "What did you do?" I shrugged "Why does it always have to seem like I did something?"

"Because you're an Uzumaki… because you have many years of pranks under your arms… because you are you." I glared at Sasuke "So much for support! Hmph!" I turned away, pouting. I heard the chair move again but ignored it.

I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to see Sasuke resting his head on my shoulder. "You shoulder… is surprisingly comfy." I stared at him "Why is that surprising?" he smiled as he pulled me into him more. "Normally some people's shoulders are bony or just too hard… I thought you would be bony and such."

"You know I can still beat your ass."

"Don't ruin the mood usuratonkachi."

†**Break†**

I knocked on Itachi door. I stared at the door as there was a soft thump and slight movement. The door opened revealing a half dazed Itachi staring down at me. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" he stared at me before pulling the door open more and moving out of the way. I entered his room then sat down in the middle of his floor. He closed his door then slid down near me, leaning against his bed. "So what do you need Foxy?"

"Itachi… who exactly is Deidara?" he stared at me before he reached under his bed, pulling out a book. He opened it up to show it was a small photo album. "I don't know exactly who he is but… he always seemed familiar to me, then we became good friends I guess." I crawled over towards Itachi, sitting down next to him to stare into the album.

I noticed pictures with some people in pure black cloaks, then some with black cloaks with red clouds. "You don't remember who these people are do you?" I asked, pointing to the picture with the Akatsuki cloaked people. "No… but Deidara is in it, he told me it was just some silly thing we did."

"Do you know where some of this stuff is?" I asked pointing to the cloak and the ring. Itachi stared at me for a moment before he sighed, leaning his head on the top of his bed. "Deidara asked the same thing…."

"Itachi do you know what happened several years ago?" I watched him glance at me, head still on the bed. "The plane crash? Nah I think I was too young…" I shook my head "You were around 10 when it happened." He leaned up and stared at me.

"How much do you know Akuma?" I reached into my jacket pocket, handing him a folded paper. He opened it then began reading. He stuffed the paper into his pocket and stood up. "After I was released from the hospital I took my separate way from my parents, carrying the bag full of everything on me from the crash." He grabbed a paper from his desk then wrote down something on it and handed it to me.

I grabbed it then pushed it into my pocket. "You saved my life when you didn't have to…" I stated, staring up at him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "On that plane… when I was walking through it… it looked as though you were the only one left alive. You were only 5 years old; I couldn't stand the thought of a little girl dying with everyone else." I stared at him as I saw tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I remembered having my life flash through my eyes as I tried to get you out of the seat… I just wanted to see you giggle and smile so brightly, to melt the coldness that reached my heart. I just wanted to have those times where you played tag with Sasuke and me… where you would catch me by grabbing my pony tail…" he lifted his hand, covering his face.

"I figured if I couldn't be there for Sasuke… that you could be. So I did the first thing that came to mind when I saw is reaching closer to the ground. I shielded your body from the full force impact…"

"Itachi, how long have you known about your memories?" he swayed a bit, then sat on his bed, glancing down at me with red eyes, showing he was indeed crying as he remembered the crash. "The day Sasuke first brought you here. When I stated how you resembled a fox, and with the scars on your face…" he fully looked over to me. "I never even finished what I was going to say that day because I was struck with memories of you. I was leery about saying anything because of how my parents treated you. They treated you as though they didn't know you, but I later found out they were pretending to do that because I had no memory of you."

I crossed my arms "So… they were making it to where it seemed convenient to your memory?" he nodded. "For now keep my unlocked memories a secret. I can tell you as much as I remember but… just like you I don't remember much; only that my goal has always been to protect the Uzumaki's and my little brother."

"What do you mean protect me?" we both looked over to the door to see Sasuke walking in. "Ever hear of knocking?" Sasuke shrugged then sat down next to me "Not when Akuma goes missing from my room I don't." I glared over to Sasuke before sighing. "I don't know what you two were talking about but all I heard was 'protect the Uzumaki's and my little brother.' I don't know if Itachi was asking a question or making a statement." We stared at Sasuke.

"Itachi told me that I would always play tag with you and him… and how I would pull on Itachi's pony tail all the time. That his goal was to protect the Uzumaki's, meaning me, and to protect you. So you didn't really miss much." Sasuke nodded.

"I don't even remember us ever playing tag…" Sasuke stated "Hey I don't either! Itachi the lucky bastard has good memory!" I stated, pouting. "Aw I should tell you all Sasuke's embarrassing moments while growing up!"

"Oh hell no!" I watched as the two began to wrestle. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Sasuke's camera and took a picture. Both boys stopped and turned to me. "What…?" I said, hiding the camera. Both boys grabbed me then pulled me into the wrestling.

Roughly five minutes later, Mikoto opened up the door; of course taking a picture, then told us breakfast was ready.

We ate breakfast in slight silence, only a few comments made by Mikoto. After breakfast, I excused myself to get fully dressed. I zipped up the fox hoodie, pulling the hood up then turned around to see Sasuke walking in.

"Ne, teme, I'm going to be going out for a while… do you want me to come back here or to my apartment?" Sasuke leaned against his wall, thinking. "Tell her to come back here." We turned to the door to see Mikoto giggling. "You heard her…" I laughed, grabbing my phone off Sasuke's desk.

"Is your phone fully charged this time dobe?" I flipped it open and shoved it in Sasuke's face. "Ha!" I closed it then made my way out of the Uchiha home.

Today was going to be a long day… Thank god school is closed!

-AN-

Alright this is a repeated AN for all the chapters I'm updating (Sadly no NHS because I was too busy to type out the chapters for a while... these were already typed out.) I waited to update all my stories until today (Though most hit there mark around last week or a few days ago) because I'm not going to be around a PC for a good couple of days. I hope you guys do Understand that... and I will look into updating once I am back again, regardless of chapters being at the hit mark or not.

Today (its 319AM) is also my B-day and I will be on the road for a few hours. My only internet for the next few days will be my phone... in which now won't even go into fanfic's account settings when I log in. It crashes my browser each time I try. So the word from me will be at a minimal for almost a week. I, once again, hope you guys understand and I would like to say sorry for this also.

-Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

I'M BACK! (Details on disappearance in bottom AN) TO DA CONFUSING CHAPTAH! Lol

†

I stared at the paper in my hand before turning my gaze over the paper. "Well… this is where it says…" I stared at the building in front of me. It was a house that appeared to have been forgotten over the years due to its condition. I stuffed the paper into my pocket then walked over to the fence.

I pushed open the gate then closed it, making my way to the entrance of the house. I could tell that this place had been completely forgotten about. It appeared as though whoever owned it just disappeared suddenly, without a word.

There was chairs thrown all around the yard, one was in a tree that was slowly starting to grow. I turned my gaze and noticed small objects in different places. It appeared as if a storm had gone through the yard and sent everything flying.

I shook my head, trying to make myself focus on the task at hand.

I reached the door, checking to see if it was unlocked. It didn't surprise me so much when I found it locked. I looked around the front landing for anything that would seem out of place. My eyes landed on a set of bricks. I grinned as I walked over there. I began shifting the bricks to see which was the loose brick until I found one. Pulling out the brick I saw a small key that was placed on the indent of the brick below.

Grabbing the key, I placed the brick back then unlocked the door. Upon opening the door, I was welcomed by a gust of dust. I quickly covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve then entered inside, closing the door.

I looked around and was shocked to see that the inside of the house appeared to be more… intact than the outside. There was still cobwebs and dust but there was nothing that seemed to be thrown around like the outdoors.

"Excuse me for my entrance." I said, though I already knew the building was abandoned. It was a habit I had gained while growing up. I stared at the floor and sighed, taking off my shoes. I knew the floor was dusty, but I still had my culture with me.

I began my search through the house, between what the paper directed me, and the search of my curiosity. Why did the paper lead me here…?

I shrugged then made my way to the door that would be hidden by the 3rd stair of the staircase. I slid my hand around the third stair then sighed when I felt nothing that would open this hidden door. I stared at the stair then looked up.

"I wonder…" I went up to the sixth step then ran my hand around it then heard a click. I looked over and saw a door open from below the stairs, causing me to grin. I made my way to the door then flicked on the light switch.

I was happy to see that the house still had electricity that went through it. I made my way down the stairs until I was in the basement. "Alright…" I pulled out the paper and stared at it again. "I'm here… but I see nothing." I glanced around and sighed. The basement was practically bare of items.

I turned my gaze to the ground then grinned. "Then again this is Itachi…" I began walking around on the basement floor until I heard my footsteps make a different sound. I kneeled down then ran my hand around the floor, finding a crack that abled me to lift up that piece.

I stared at the items that were hidden under the floor then smiled. I lifted up the clouded jacket then a suitcase. I pulled out the paper once again.

"_This message is coded… Deidara is spying on me… Lock: S A I"_

I stared at the paper a bit longer before nodding then looking over to the suitcase. I stared at the numbers before nodding. "S… that is… 19… A is 1… I is… 9… so 1919? Hmm…" I put the code in then tried to open it but frowned when it didn't work. "Okay… that didn't go the way I thought it would…" I began trying different codes that S A I gave me but began getting aggravated when none worked.

"Damn Itachi… I bet he forgot what the code was… that bastard…" I stared at the code then the case and sighed. "Wait…" I stared at the case again then moved a cloth and growled when I noticed another number switch that was hidden. "…Alright so… S A I…" I crossed my arms as I tried to think of what else it could be.

"S….Sasuke?..." I raised my brow then pulled up the suitcase. "23…" I heard the click on the suitcase. "A… Akuma… 10…" another click "I… Itachi… 9" I heard one more click then found myself able to open up the case.

"Interesting password... bastard…" I mumbled to myself as I stared at the contents.

Inside the suitcase laid information on the Akatsuki and other information. I pulled up some of the papers; looking through each of them. I frowned as I read through each paper. "So… this group has a man that is interested in money… a man interested in power… a delusional man on religion…" I rubbed my forehead as the information slowly reached me.

I placed everything into the suitcase, closing it up. I knew I couldn't bring it back with me… and it seemed safe in this place if Itachi trusted it here. I sighed, pushing it back into its cubby. I stood up then made my way towards the stairs then froze when I heard a click followed by movement.

I knew if I said I wasn't scared… I would definitely be lying.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the clock and sighed when there was still no sign of Akuma. "What's eating you?" I looked up to see Itachi at the doorway. "Akuma went out earlier… haven't gotten any messages from her or anything…" I stated as Itachi stared on.

"You afraid someone got her?" he asked, catching me by surprise. "Yeah…" I watched as Itachi's face went soft. He looked into the hall before he entered my room, closing my door. I watched as he leaned against my door, giving me a look.

I stared into his eyes then noticed what his eyes were telling me. He smiled, as if knowing that I got the message he said in his eyes. "I'm sure she is alright. We are talking Akuma here after all." He walked over to my bed, sitting down. I continued to stare into his eyes as we began talking.

It was odd, to say the least. We were having a human conversation with our voices… yet having a true conversation with our eyes.

"_Where is Akuma?"_ "Did mom say what was for dinner?"

"_Don't worry she is safe." _"I think she said we are having nikujaga."

"_What is she doing?"_ "Mm I haven't had that in a while."

"_She is gathering data that I collected."_ "Yeah I think she is making it because Akuma never had it before."

"_Is it related to the Akatsuki?"_ "Oh cool… I wish she would make it more often though."

"_Yes… it's the data I collected before my loss of memory."_ "Well I think mom said the ingredients are hard to get."

"_When did you remember?"_ "Really? I didn't think they were that hard to come across."

"_When you first brought her here."_ "I thought the same… but remember I'm going off what I can remember."

"_Does anyone else know?" _"Yeah sorry… oh hey did you log into Final Fantasy yet?"

"_Akuma and now you."_ "Ah no I forgot to charge my laptop yesterday so now it's charging."

"_Where is she now?"_ "Oh I was going to see if you wanted to do anything."

"_Possibly the place where this all started." _"Oh... nah I think I'm going to help mom with dinner. I am sort of curious about the recipe."

"_What do you mean?"_ "Really? You would think I would be the one to help her since I am the one taking a cooking class." I watched as Itachi stood up and smiled at me.

"You get enough lessons in school… I don't" I watched Itachi's back as he exited my room; leaving my question unanswered.

**Akuma's POV**

I sighed as I finally made it to the entrance of the Uchiha house. I was exhausted to say the least. I nearly had a heart attack in the basement of that place. When it was what I assumed safe, I took off like a bat out of hell until I tripped over my own shoes.

Who does that? I reached my hand out to open the door but found it quickly swung open. "Akuma dear! You're back!" I stared at Mikoto and laughed. "Sorry about that… I didn't think I would be gone for that long."

"Oh my…. Your clothes are torn and dirty!" I looked down and noticed the tears in random spots on my outfit. "Wow… how did I not notice this?" I said as I entered the house. "You should go change and wash up… dinner is nearly done." I nodded as I made my way towards Sasuke's room.

Upon opening the door to his room, I was tackled down. "Where the hell were you?" I stared into angry onyx eyes, in shock. "Eh…." I felt the heat rising to my face as I was unable to answer Sasuke. I couldn't tell if it was due to the fact that he was close to me or due to how embarrassed I was over what happened in the house. Then again this is me… it is probably both.

"I… I'm sorry Sasuke… I forgot to text you and everything…." I tried to fill Sasuke in without giving anything away nor telling him the most embarrassing thing of all. Until…

"AWEEEEEEEE" We both turned our heads towards the stairs as we heard Mikoto scream out in a girly fashion. "…Akuma what did you do?" I glared to Sasuke, growling "Why does it suddenly have to be me at fault here?" he smirked "Because you're the dobe here…" I lifted up my knee, making sure it hit him hard.

"Don't forget… I'm a dobe on the edge." I watched as he rolled off me and held onto his stomach. "What the hell?" I smiled before there was another loud 'AW' that filled the house.

It didn't take long before Mikoto showed herself at the stairs. "Akuma hunny…" I could feel a smirk coming from Sasuke direction. I quickly glared at him before I responded "Yes Mikoto?" there was a long silence before Mikoto's head appeared in our view.

"Did you know you brought a guest?" I frowned as I looked away. "I might have known…" I mumbled as Sasuke whispered a 'Told you so', making me kick him.

"I'm sorry Mikoto… it's just… I saw her there and could see she hadn't eaten in a long time so I gave her something to eat…" I watched as the look on Mikoto's face changed instantly to joy. "Are you going to keep her?" I stared at Mikoto in shock before I found out why her face changed to joy.

"Akuma… is that… a…" I glared at Sasuke "Yes it is a fox!" I stared down at the little fox cub that was on my lap, staring up at me. My close encounter to a heart attack was caused by this little thing.

_I stared up the stairs waiting for anymore noises. It was quite now. Whoever it was, was now on a different floor or far from the hidden basement. I quickly made my way to the top of the stairs then peered through the small hole. I saw no one there nor any sign of someone coming through this spot. Taking this as a chance I slid through the door then bolted to the front of the house._

_Upon running past the one room I had assumed was the living room, I heard something crash. My heart sunk low, realizing whoever it was, was in that room and I had possibly just given away that I was present in the building. I quickened my pace and finally saw I was close to the door. I reached out my hand to open the door but instead found myself meeting the floor._

_I rolled over and stared in horror over the fact that my own shoes tripped me. I heard pounding, as if someone was racing towards me. I closed my eyes as I waited for whatever it was to get me. When the pounding stopped and nothing came I opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw I was staring into a crimson colored set of eyes._

_I blinked then cocked my head. "…You hungry?" I asked softly. The set of eyes moved away from me, making me notice that it was a set of eyes from a small animal. I smiled as I noticed it staring at me with curiosity. "You are only a little fox…" I reached into my bag that I had brought with me and pulled out my snack that was in there. "It's not much but…" I was cut off when the fox quickly pulled the small wrap with meat out of my hand._

_I watched as it tore through the wrap in a matter of seconds. Once it was done it turned to me then began getting close again. "I… don't have anymore." I stated as the thing stared at me in hunger. I closed my eyes as it slowly made its way to me._

_When I thought it would bite me, I found out otherwise when I felt something wet on my cheek. I opened my eyes and noticed the fox licking me. "Aw… you are very much welcome." I began petting the fox then pulled out my phone. "Oh my god! Sasuke is going to kill me!" I quickly got up, then placed the fox down on the floor. I slid the shoes on then opened the door to the house._

_I stared at the fox as it stared at me with its pleading eyes. I bit my lip as I walked out of the house._

"It doesn't surprise me that foxes are friendly with Akuma." I looked over to Mikoto as she placed a bowl on the floor for the little fox. "What do you mean?" I asked. She stood up straight and smiled "Well your mom was close to foxes too."

"Really?" Itachi asked, causing Mikoto to nod to him. "Yep! It's odd to say but it seemed as if the Uzumaki's could be one with those foxes."

"Just like some other families you could swear could be one with other animals?" Itachi asked again. She nodded as she took her seat. "Yes, that is right. Though some families have their own shining stars."

"What do you mean mom?" Sasuke asked. I stared at the two boys in confusion. Wasn't it supposed to be me who was asking all these interrogation questions? I shook my head as I let the others do my work for me.

"Well… there's a boy oh my what was his name… Gaara I think it was… he was the only one who seemed to be able to understand raccoons. There is another boy who can get along with octopus family… it goes on."

"Wait..." I said, gaining everyone's attention. "Yes?" I stared ahead, not giving anyone my attention. "By any chance was there a total of… 9 people who were these…" I turned my gaze to Mikoto as I did a quotation with my fingers. "'shining stars'."

Mikoto frowned as she lifted her hand, in thought. "Why… if you exclude your mother… after she had you it was as though she lost her touch… but that does count 9." I looked over to Itachi who gave me a look.

"How did you know?" I shrugged "I think I heard it from somewhere when I was little." I stated, knowing I was lying through my teeth.

†**Break†**

I stared down at the water in the river as it passed under the bridge. Itachi had become more paranoid after my trip to the house. He knew that Deidara had put cameras in his room and recorders… but he didn't know where they were. Now he thought his clothes were rigged with them and was even afraid to wear his own clothes.

Fugaku was close to sending Itachi to get help after he had set all his clothes on fire. Itachi couldn't tell his dad why he really burned them so it made him seem crazy when he had a close to valid enough reason.

I heard shuffling from behind me and sighed. "So what's the verdict on Itachi?" I heard a long sigh before arms were soon next to me. "One… shouldn't you be standing on the bridge and not sitting on the rail?" I shrugged before another sigh.

"On Itachi… I managed to convince dad not to do anything. But it isn't safe for any of us to talk in the Uchiha house…" I nodded, looking down at Sasuke. "You are the only one who can safely go around talking since if Deidara went into your room to rig it you would have woken up." he nodded.

"The one good thing about being a light sleeper." I smiled softly before I looked back at the running water. "I think…. I'm going to have a sleep over." I said. I could tell a smile had appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I even have spare clothing that you guys can fit in!" I said, turning to Sasuke, smiling. "A sleep over sounds wonderful. How about for the weekend then?" I could see the look in Sasuke's eyes that constantly repeated a 'Thank you'.

"Well… we are on break right?" he nodded

"Then I don't see why not."

-AN-

Keep everything in mind this chapter! Lmao yeah... thats my only chapter comments...

Now to paste out my explanation for my lateness! Yeah... I'm lazy... I copied my explanation from NHS lol

When I got back from the convention I was asked to update NUA... it took me a while because I was so darn tired I actually fell asleep too haha well anyway... I had promised to update all the stories the following day but that never happened. While we were gone for a few days, my dad had decided he wanted to "Test" our computers... yea he tested them alright... he broke the splinter for the router and did something to our computers... mine has been running slow since we came back and I can't figure out what he did to my poor Thor(Yes... my PC is named Thor...)

So pretty much after having to wait til we had the right amount of money we got a new splinter... it didn't start working right away though which is when we found out that not only did he break the splinter but he also broke something inside the router... well now the router started behaving on its own... it still turns the internet off at random but its not as bad as it was before... trust me... we were only on for a minute every two hours... yeah... that bad... internet would be down for 2 hrs... you would have 1 min when it was up to do something then bam... down for 2hrs again...

It took me so damn long to even put up a journal onto deviantart to be random... xD I typed up a lot of it while the internet was down just so I could post it up... just like the two pictures I put up lol... But yeah... I'm back now! And hopefully my internet is too!

-Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: There will be grammar Errors out the wazoo in this. I was really tired when I typed this chapter up... really...tired...

†

"So how is that fox doing?" I looked up from my spot on the stairs of my apartment complex. "She's starting to get meat on her bones now. So she seems to be doing fine. Jiraiya had stopped by too to make sure I had a stock of food for her." I stated, looking back to my apartment where the little fox was located. "You're right, she does look better."

"Where's Itachi by the way?" I asked, turning back to Sasuke. "Setting his clothes on fire in the alleyway…" I stared at Sasuke before looking down into the alley. "Yes he already changed into the clothes you had set out for us." I rolled my eyes as I stood up "I figured that already, I know Itachi isn't the type to go streaking…." I stared at Sasuke "Then again…"

"No I don't streak." I laughed as Itachi gave me a funny look. "Well now, shall we start this sleep over?" I asked as the two boys nodded. I unlocked the apartment, letting the boys in before I relocked it. "Now… we checked your laptops for anything that could record or that…. Even sent it through specialists but there is no sign of it being tampered with one bit."

I watched the two sigh with relief. "Good… that means Deidara doesn't know where I actually keep my laptop." I smiled softly to Itachi "I don't think Fugaku or Mikoto know either." I stated before Sasuke agreed.

"Alright so what is our entertainment that is set out?" I turned to Itachi and shrugged. "The game systems are in their usual spot… uh… yea…"

"I think you should ask where we are going to sleep before the question of entertainment." I glanced over to Sasuke. "Well…." I stared off into the hallway that I normally had closed off. "Well…. There is actually more rooms…" I mumbled, gaining the attention from the two. "If you remember, I stated for people not to open doors in here… well there are rooms that I myself don't even go near."

"Why not?" I looked over to Itachi and shrugged "Well… I guess when I was little I wanted to believe that if I stayed away from two rooms… that one day they would be occupied by someone…" the two looked at each other before returning the gaze again.

I sighed as I looked away. "Because I have no memories of my family…. I always had this childish belief that one day my mom and dad would be in those rooms…." I felt arms around me, causing me to turn my head back to see Sasuke's hair.

"At least now I sort of know why in a way… to why the rooms would never be filled…" I felt the grip around me tighten. "Akuma…" I nodded slow "You aren't alone anymore…. And you haven't been in a long time." I stared at Sasuke "Jiraiya and Tsunade have constantly been taking care of you over the years…. And my parents have been too. Not just that but… how many friends have you gained this year?" I sighed as I leaned my head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know but… I've lived alone in this house for a long time… Jiraiya didn't really live here… but he did end up falling asleep here quite a lot when he would watch over me in my zombied state…." I lifted my arms, gripping onto Sasuke.

_Click_. We both looked over to Itachi who was calmly peering at a camera in his hand. "What the hell…?" I heard Sasuke say before he realized what happened. "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" I watched as Sasuke chased after Itachi.

At least my entertainment was supplied.

†**Break†**

I stared at the two boys as they snored away softly. Both boys ended up collapsing on the couch and soon after, fell into a deep sleep. I looked down at Itachi's camera, grabbing it. Embarrassing picture taking ran in their family… so I don't see what would be so bad with me taking a picture of them sleeping together.

I pulled up the camera a bit before I stared at the boys. Sasuke's head had finally made it to Itachi's shoulder, while Itachi's head laid against Sasuke's. They both had a peaceful expression on their face, Itachi sprouting a soft smile while Sasuke had his mouth slightly ajared.

I lifted the camera to my eye then took a picture, before placing the camera onto the table. Mikoto would be happy to find a picture of the two boys together, and not killing each other at that.

I glanced over to the clock before turning my gaze back to the boys. It was already nearing dinner time, but I didn't have the heart to wake the two boys. They were always lacking in sleep due to this whole mess with the Akatsuki and Deidara.

I looked down to the fox that was rubbing against my leg, and smiled. I guess I could whip up something and feed us all. The two boys loved food so sitting there and having them skip on food would pretty much be stupid on my part.

I bent down, picking up the fox, then headed into the kitchen.

**Itachi's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, letting my surroundings slowly register in my mind. I lifted my head and looked down at my shoulder to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. I smiled softly before I eased him down on the sofa, making sure I didn't get caught under him.

I walked over to the kitchen entry then leaned against the doorframe. I watched as Akuma danced around the kitchen, with the little fox following close behind her. I frowned a bit as I remembered Akuma being a target by many people, not just the Akatsuki.

She was a target by many people due to something about her that made her stand out against everyone. The fact that her father was Minato also made her a target. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Right now… I was to relax, after all this will be the only time I can walk around without having to worry about being watched or recorded.

I cleared my throat, gaining Akuma's attention. "Oh hey, I'm making dinner right now… I figured you two would be hungry anyway." I smiled softly to Akuma, nodding. "Did you ever name the little fox?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well… at first I was thinking of calling her Foxy like you call me but then I realized that would cause somewhat of an headache so… I settled for calling her Kyuubi." I stared at Akuma, before looking down to the fox.

"Why Kyuubi?" I asked. "Well… hmm that is actually hard to explain…." I glanced over to Akuma again as she stared off to the side. "I remember hearing a woman say Kyuubi once…. And that name has constantly latched itself to my mind." I crossed my arms, as I listened to Akuma with interest.

"I can't say I truly remember my past but… I do remember quite a bit from it… the people in my memories are black figures… but the words spoken are clear as day."

I sighed as I pushed myself off the door frame. "Itachi." I froze, looking back at Akuma. "That house…" I nodded slowly, motioning for her to continue. "…There is something about it…." I looked to my side and jumped when I noticed Sasuke there.

"So you were sent to a house…" I stared at Sasuke as he glanced up at me before sitting down at the table. "I was wondering where you went…. The only words I was left with was 'Possibly the place where this all started' so I want answers as well since you are on that topic."

I sighed, walking over to the table then sat down in a chair. "I guess we know what the topic at the table is tonight…" I mumbled as I looked away.

"Was…. That house…. Mine?" I quickly turned my head to Akuma who had a distant look in her eyes. "What makes you ask that?" I asked. I watched as her distant eyes locked with my gaze "The rooms…. At first it didn't dawn on me… but now… now that I think back to my memories…. All the rooms looked like the ones in that house…" I sighed, looking away.

"Yes… that was your house a long time ago… the outside was wrecked by different groups that were trying to capture you…." I glanced over to Sasuke, who seemed interested in what I was saying.

"Your father and Jiraiya build that basement to be a hiding place…. Because of the first time you got kidnapped." I heard something fall to the floor, making me look over to Akuma. I jumped out of the chair and ran over to Akuma, who was on the floor.

"She… passed out." I stated to Sasuke, in hopes it would calm him down. "Why did she pass out though?" I stared at Sasuke before turning my gaze away. "There are many possibilities for that…" I stated, keeping my gaze away from my own brother.

"…The first time she was kidnapped…. What happened?" I glanced to Sasuke, who was now staring hard at me. "I was young too Sasuke… so I can't remember the details of what happened… for that… you actually have to wait on Foxy… or an adult to tell you." I stood up, lifting Akuma with me.

"Let's get Akuma to the couch for now… I'm not sure what she is making but… you took the cooking class so maybe you can finish it that way her efforts don't go to waste." I left Sasuke alone in the kitchen as I placed Akuma on the couch.

I knew….

I stared down at Akuma, who had a pained expression present on her face.

I knew…

Yet I swore that I wouldn't speak a word of it to Sasuke.

I swore…

**Akuma's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing above me, a plate in his hand. I groaned, gripping my head as I leaned up. "What happened?" I asked, grabbing the plate from Sasuke's hands. "You passed out in the kitchen."

I stared up at Sasuke, who simply turned and went into the kitchen. I shrugged then looked around, not seeing Itachi at all. Then I heard voices in the kitchen, confirming Itachi's position.

I stared down at my legs and smiled at seeing Kyuubi sleeping on my legs. I set the plate down on the table then lifted up Kyuubi, bringing her closer to me. I watched as she yawned, opening her eyes as she stretched on me then curled up around my neck.

Judging by her preferring to sleep rather than stealing the meat off my plate, the two boys must have fed her.

I stood up, making sure Kyuubi didn't fall from my shoulders. I grabbed my plate then walked into the kitchen, where the two boys were currently eating. I placed my plate down on the table then turned to the fridge, pulling out a soda.

"_AKUMA!"_

I staggered back, dropping my soda. I quickly grabbed onto the counter nearby as I held my head.

"_Akuma! Please wake up! Please open your eyes!"_

I felt myself slowly falling to the ground, now both hands on my head. The voice screaming in my head sounded familiar… yet it was unfamiliar.

I heard the sound of the chairs being pushed back and knocked over but ignored it, as I gripped my head more. I felt something touch my shoulder, making me quickly turn around with wide eyes.

I felt my breathing become faster as an aching feeling hit my heart. I pulled my hands from my head, gripping onto my chest as I gasped for air.

"Shit, Sasuke! She's hyperventilating!"

"WHAT!"

"Akuma! Take deep breaths!"

Before long, I found myself seeing darkness as their voices faded away.

†**Break†**

"_This is very interesting… she is only a mere child and this fox obeys her."_

"_Wasn't this fox originally Kushina's?"_

"_Now that you mention it yes… it appears as though the fox now doesn't obey his master."_

"_Sir… the fox seems to be a she."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Look at how she is protecting that child… it is just like a mother protecting her child."_

_I looked up slowly to the dark figures before me. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but judging by the voices, it was a younger man along with an older one._

_I looked down and noticed a big fox standing in front of me, hissing at the two figures. Her crimson fur glistened in the slight light that filled parts of the room._

_I looked around before my eyes set on a body near me. I crawled over to the body slowly before I found myself feeling a wet gooey substance. I lifted my hands up towards the light and found myself seeing a rest substance dripping down my hand slowly._

_My eye quickly went back to the body. I shook it slightly, getting no response. I shook the body again then felt a hand on my cheek, causing me to jump._

"_Akuma… hunny… you need to… live… take Kyuubi… and get out of here…" I felt the hand slowly slide off my face "…Mommy loves you hunny… be strong…"_

I bolted up, screaming as images filled my head. I heard my door slam open, then felt myself being pulled into strong arms. I looked up slowly as tears fell from my eyes.

"`Suke…" I quickly pushed my head into his chest as I began crying. I felt Sasuke slowly rub circles into my back, trying to calm me down. "Shh… its okay Akuma… you have Itachi and myself here now… we will protect you… shhh…" I gripped onto Sasuke tightly, afraid to let go.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed as I felt Akuma go limp in my arms. "How is she?" I looked over to Itachi "She fell asleep. What is up with Akuma today?" I watched as something flickered in Itachi's eyes as he looked away. "You know how Akuma named her fox Kyuubi?" I nodded slowly as Itachi turned his gaze to me.

"That was the name of her mother's fox… As far as everyone knew though, Kyuubi died the day that Kushina died… but Kyuubi lived in the Uzumaki house with her injuries. When I placed stuff in the Uzumaki house I found her in the basement… I fed her and would go back now and then to make sure she was still alive."

I raised a brow as Itachi continued. "I could tell Kyuubi was nearing her end though… but I didn't know how long she had either. Though I did know that she had little babies… which most were still borns or didn't last long." I watched as Itachi's gaze landed on Kyuubi.

"It seems though… that one managed to live… and by the looks of it… she knew Akuma and knew that the person her mom always waited for, was her." I raised a brow before I felt a little stab of pain hit my heart.

"So… you're saying that… Kyuubi stayed in the Uzumaki home the entire time, waiting for the day for them to return?" I held down the lump in my throat as Itachi nodded. "It is sad… to know that Kyuubi waited so many years for Akuma to come back…"

"Itachi… Don't keep anything from me. I want to know everything you know related to Akuma." I said in a stern voice. Itachi turned his gaze fully to me before he sighed "I swore I wouldn't speak…" I narrowed my gaze at him, glaring hard. "I am your little brother, and you are keeping information about the girl I love from me. That is two jackass moves right there."

He sighed before turning out of Akuma's room. "I will tell you as much as I know… but just remember, I did lose my memory in the plane crash."

I set Akuma down then followed Itachi out of Akuma's room. I glanced back at Akuma who was now sleeping peacefully as Kyuubi stood guard on her bed.

-AN-

It's getting closer to the end~ Oh the noes!

No really it is lol...

Idk bout you guys but I felt bad just typing about the one fox waiting for Akuma for so many years, until it died... -This Writer adores Foxes-

Anyway... When I manage to finish getting the chapters far enough for all my stories, there will be a double chapter upload (Though the second uploaded chapter will be a day after; to of course avoid spam)

P.s. I have officially agreed with myself to NEVER EVER draw a Mobile Suit ever again... Especially Wing Zero Custom LOL

-Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

Hello guys, I know it has been a while. Nothing has been going right for the past few months. First it went from being unable to pay bills due to father being a big money spender and lending money out to others without telling us. Then it went to being unable to pay for foods to eat due to the same reason as the bills. Then it went to my father being hospitalized due to Congestive heart failure... which things went downhill from there. He had to get 2 different surgeries...

He keeps drinking a lot of beer and eats a lot of fast foods, it eventually led to the Congestive heart failure, causing him to need a Bypass surgery... during that time my brother came home from Japan to try and help out and be there for my father since Heart surgery is very dangerous. During that time, his family was giving us a hard time for not updating every hour on the hour about him, and not letting them visit when that wasn't us, that was the nurses.

After all that... my dad went all stupid and left the hospital early, then got readdmited into the hospital the day before my brother left for Japan again. Might I add this all happened from September 28th until roughly the first or second week of November...

On the first of November I had a job interview... I went to it, I was pretty early... asked where to go for the interview coz I was told to go to the service desk for the interview by the woman on the phone... The person told me to go to the back of the store through these doors... so I did, I asked another person, they led me in another direction, then I kept trying to call out to the woman in the one office, she blew me off until another worker who knew her name told her I was there for an interview... she complained that I was 40mins late (Note: it hadn't even been 40mins yet, because I had left the store raging when it was 12:30) So I was led all around because of their workers causing me to be late and not get the job. I have a weak voice when I talk to people I don't know, and to make it worse, that day I happened to have lost my voice way early in the morning and had managed to get a little of it back right before I left for the interview.

Now the first Tuesday in December I have to go to a meeting at the Ambulance hall so they can re-look over my old forms for it to be updated for me to start running once again with them. They will put me on pay duty when I am done my EMT courses in January/February.

The only good thing that came out of the past few months was in September, Sage finally realized all my feelings and that towards him and he asked me to be his Girlfriend. For the first time, my mom actually likes someone I know too!... Then again my last 2 relationships were already a known failure that I was unable to escape and got lucky twice when they managed to end themselves (THANK GOD).

Now for the story Warning:

**Warning: _The following story may seem real random and more out of character than anything. You may consider it a filler, but some of this stuff is apart of the story that will be later valued in later chapters. _Thank you.**

On to the story:

**†**

I sighed, leaning my head into my hands as Sasuke sat down on the couch next to me. "Now start speaking Itachi… no more secrets." I ran my hands through my hair before I leaned back against the couch.

"The first time Akuma was kidnapped she witnessed her own mother's death. This sparked Minato to take her to America, to protect her." I began, not truly knowing where to start on Akuma's life.

"Who kidnapped Akuma?" I shook my head "I don't know who kidnapped her the first time. She is a target by many… more than any of the targets that Akatsuki has set out."

"Why… why is Akuma a target? I don't get it; she is just like another human being." I nodded, agreeing with Sasuke. "It's not only her name that does it but just like we believe, it may be because of her control over the foxes. Her mother was originally a target of people but she wasn't targeted bad at all. I was told that Kyuubi instantly listened to Akuma and protected her when she was in danger. I remember Minato had said that Kyuubi had protected Akuma the day she was born…"

"So you are saying that at birth, Akuma became a target due to the instant effect she had on the fox?" I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as I lifted my leg to rest on my other leg. "Yes, just like us Uchiha's are actually a target due to our eyesight and memory. We have the strongest memory along with the greatest capability to copy things from the first time we see it."

"Why wasn't I told this?" I laughed softly before shaking my head "Father said something about it not being important enough for you to know. I thought I had told you anyway, I guess not."

**Akuma's POV**

I stared blankly as I leaned against the door, listening to the two boys talk in the main room. I glanced down at Kyuubi, who was staring up at me with her huge innocent eyes. I smiled softly as I picked her up and put her on my stomach.

"So… your mommy wanted you to find me eh?" I giggled softly when the fox licked my nose, as if telling me yes. "Then I will protect you just like your mommy protected me. We both can work together!" I watched as the little fox became excited.

I frowned, realizing that I was easily talking to a fox, as if she completely understood me. 'So this must be what they mean when they say "control the animals".'

I sighed, lifting my hands to my head in frustration. This explained nothing, absolutely nothing. What would a group of idiots need from people that can 'control animals'? Maybe it wasn't that? Maybe it was something different… maybe…

I groaned, nearly slamming my head back into the door, almost forgetting the two boys thought I was asleep. I paused as I stared down at Kyuubi once more before looking off to the side.

If I heard right… Itachi had said that Kyuubi was a very strong, loyal fox controlled by my own mother… So is it that the group of idiots are after us due to our control over the stronger animals? What could they do with such creatures?

I glanced towards my laptop before raising my brow. I reached over to my laptop, pulling it over to me. I flicked the touchpad, letting my screen light up before me.

I glanced down to the start bar and noticed the email notification flashing. "That's odd…" I mumbled as I opened up the email. "Pein? I don't know any Pei…" I stared at the screen in silence as the email opened to a flood of pictures and files.

"Uh….shit…" I turned my head slowly towards the door. "Uh… Hey Itachi, Sasuke…. Can you come here please?" I called out to the two boys. I could hear the fast shuffling as my door hit me slightly due to the impact of them grabbing onto the door.

"What's wrong Aku….ma…" I watched as Itachi's face paled as he leaned down, grabbing my laptop from my hands. "Akuma, how did you get this email? Did you give out your email?" I stared at Itachi before shaking my head "I forgot I even had an email…" I mumbled, standing up from the floor.

"What is it Itachi?" I glanced over to Sasuke before returning my gaze to Itachi. "Pein… if I remember right that was Nagato."

"Nagato?" Itachi nodded before placing the laptop back in my hands "He was one of the few Akatsuki I could stand… although he seemed like his choices were manipulated."

"You mean… like he was being convinced that the right choice was wrong?" Itachi once again nodded "Yes, although he was a very smart boy… there seemed to be people that had a stronger influence on him."

"What was in the email Itachi?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly irritated. "It was files… I don't get it though… why would he send files to one of the Akatsuki's targets… unless" I watched as his gaze landed hard on me before he shook his head.

"There was pictures of my mother's death in those files too… why would he send those?" Itachi's eyes went wide before he turned away. "Do you remember how your mother died?" I frowned then nodded "Yes… though the faces are still a blur to me… I do remember some things."

"Akuma… Your mother wasn't murdered because of you, she did what a mother would do… protect their own flesh and blood with their life. That was her only solution to the situation at that time."

I nodded then looked down at the laptop. I sighed, strolling over to my bed and sat down "I'm just really confused… how does someone find out another person's email and know who they are?"

"For now Akuma, get it off your mind. It's really late, let us all go to bed and think about it in the morning." I nodded to Itachi, closing my laptop and placing it on the end table. "The doors to those rooms should be unlocked…. Shouldn't be any dust or that in those rooms… Tsunade always came around and cleaned those rooms since I had refused to go in there." The two nodded before exiting my room.

I waited until I heard both doors in the other hall to close before I got up and grabbed a jacket from my closet. I quickly slipped it on then grabbed a pair of shoes before climbing out my window, onto the wooded walkway below.

I slipped on my shoes then quietly made my way down the stairs into the streets.

"_Meet me in the park._

_-Pein."_

†**Break†**

I glanced around the park before cuddling against my jacket. It was really cold out tonight, but it was better than the times I was stuck without any form of heat during the snowy weather.

At hearing a twig break, I looked up to see a man wearing a clouded cloak. "So you did come." I nodded, pushing myself off of the bridge wall. "What did you want to see me for?"

"You are constantly proving to be a problem to us… but yet it intrigues me to see how much you have done in such an age." I raised my brow "Are you here to capture me?"

"No… but I am going to warn you that Jiraiya-sensei is in danger."

"Why are you telling me this?" the man sighed as he walked up next to me, revealing his red hair. "Your mother was a part of the Uzumaki clan… so was my parents and myself." I narrowed my eyes "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Red hair is the natural hair color of the Uzumaki clan… don't you remember your mother? Anything?" I frowned before looking away. "That plane crash years ago took away all my memories… I'd be useless to the Akatsuki anyway."

"Not quite…" I raised my brow then glanced back to the boy "Why are you after certain people?"

"_Fish heads fish heads, roly-poly fish heads fish heads fish heads eat them up-"_ "Yes Kisame?" I raised a brow at Nagato as he turned away to talk to this Kisame person. 'Fish heads? What…the…fuck…?'

"I'm busy Kisame… Call back later or wait until I get back there." I watched as Nagato closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"It seems I don't have long to talk to you… but I do know that you are close to Uchiha Itachi again. He used to be a member of the Akatsuki… the day before that plane crash he had said he didn't want to do this anymore… that chasing a little kid was just stupid." I watched Nagato carefully as he started talking abot Itachi.

"I believe his wish came true when things went horribly wrong on that plane. The Akatsuki knew you were on that plane, so we sent Itachi to board the plane… we aren't sure what took place for the plane to start going head first into the land… but when we saw on the news what happened to the plane, we were sure we had lost both Itachi and you."

"Itachi doesn't have any memories though…" I stated slowly. He nodded before sighing. "Apparently one day Deidara had saw Itachi, ran up to him saying 'yo' before Itachi stared at him and asked if he knew him. So Deidara decided to test to see if Itachi really had no memories of before the plane crash. After several years he decided Itachi really didn't remember anything after all his dropped hints…. Which knowing that blonde idiot, he was blunt about it."

He sighed once again "Then recently, Kisame had suggested putting cameras in Itachi's stuff just to make sure. That plan started off bad when Itachi would see the cameras, turn them off, and throw them away. Each time he would say 'Damn mother…' hmm…"

"That's due to his mother constantly pulling out a camera from no where just to take a picture… Was there anything else you wanted to tell me considering you brought me out here…"

"Yes…. Your time of being free is cutting short. Jiraiya's time in life is being cut short… and the safety of everyone you know is being lost."

"Why do you keep saying Jiraiya's in danger?" I glared hard at the man before he gave me a hard look. "My mission… is to silence Jiraiya."

"What…"

-AN-

I know this story was drawing towards the end at Chapter 20, but if I remember right I pushed it to where it would last longer with what seems like fillers. And for those of you that don't know... Yes... Fish heads is really a song... and the first time I saw Kisame... that song came to my head... makes me laugh every time I see KisamexD

I don't know if Chapter 18 is on my PC yet or not, if it is you will get Chapter 18 in a few hours... if not ._. Prob a week or so because The disc drive it is on, isn't near me at all... not one bit -_-... -sighs-

-Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone it has been a while and I'm sorry about that... a lot has been going on with my life. My health just went down hill after the New Year, we don't know why either. I had blood work done a few days ago and will be going to see a Cardiologist on Feb 2nd to see if they can find anything wrong with me along with seeing if the kevlar in my heart needs to be replaced. Because all my symptoms along with my heart Palpitations are showing signs that there is something wrong with me. So I wanted to get these Chapters rewritten to what I could remember... since I lost the stupid disc drive in the end (which has me pissed a little). What took my so long to even try to write chapters after New Years was mainly the fact that I have been sleeping for 16-20 hours every day and it has gotten so hard to force myself to stay awake. So I end up passing out when I force myself to stay awake for too long.

So without further a-do... Here is the chapter to what I could remember best at the time. It may sound "BS"d so I am sorry.

**†**

I stared up at the ceiling in my room. Jiraiya was in danger due to the people after me… yet the guy that told me refused to stop the attack out of his own will. Why was I told in the first place? "Ugh… This is too frustrating…" I said, sitting up in my bed and looked over towards the clock.

"6… those two probably want breakfast." I got up from my bed, picking up Kyuubi as I carried her out to the kitchen with me. I set her down on the counter, pulling out a bowl along with her food. "Eat up." I said smiling at her as she happily began eating the food.

I walked to the fridge and peered inside to see what I had. "Hm… maybe they will like tamagoyaki with Okayu." I pulled out the ingredients for the omelet along with pulling out the for the rice porridge.

I swiftly put together the makings for the breakfast than began cooking. I turned around at hearing one of the doors open, to see a sleepy Itachi walking out to head to the bathroom. I shook my head then pulled out the dishes and set them up on the table. I pulled out tea cups and started boiling water for the tea.

I glanced behind me to see Sasuke sitting down in his half asleep state. "Breakfast is almost done." I stated in which he nodded in understanding.

I shook my head then turned back to the food, making sure it didn't burn on the stove. "Mmm…. Is that tamagoyaki I smell?" I turned to Itachi and smiled "Yes, it is. Sit down, it actually is done now." Itachi smiled, sitting down on the opposing side from Sasuke.

I pulled the pan over, placing the omelets on their plates before placing down the pan in the sink, and grabbed the pan with the Okayu. I poured the rice porridge into the bowls then placed it back on the stove, sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" we said before digging into our breakfast in silence. We ate fast, wanting to start the day right away since this was the day of not being paranoid due to Deidara and his hidden cameras.

"Gochisosama." We said, placing our dishes down. "You boys can go get the laptops hooked up; I'm going to wash the dishes real quick." They nodded as they went into their rooms to grab their laptops while I washed the dishes.

When I walked into the living room area; Itachi was on the floor laughing while Sasuke was glaring daggers at him, getting ready to throw Itachi's laptop at him.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Sasuke quickly looked over to me and shook his head. "No, no you do NOT." I raised my brow and looked down at Itachi who sat up and now was just grinning.

"Okay…." I said, slipping into my room for my laptop before I joined the others in the living room. I quickly logged into the game.

-Darkwolfman- I hear they are going to raise the cap to 99 soon

-Chibikitsune- I can actually imagine that

-Hanami- oh hey aku!

I raised my brow at the sudden nickname from the linkshell.

-Chibikitsune- Hi

-Raveneyes- Why can you imagine them raising the cap?

-Chibikitsune- think about it… every other game they published, the cap was 99, why would this game be any different?

-Darkavenger- she does have a point

-Darkwolfman- of course she does, she's from beta!

-Darkavenger- I… don't think that matters Kiba….

-Darkwolfman- shut up uchiha

-Chibikitsune- so we went from calling each other pet names in the game to calling each other nicknames with our rl names

-Raveneyes- pretty much

-Chibikitsune- in that case, fuck you teme

-Darkavenger- the hell did I do dobe?

-Chibikitsune- no clue but I wanted to join in the name calling

-Darkwolfman- you go Uzumaki!

I frowned as I watched my game screen go black. "What the hell…?" both Sasuke and Itachi looked over to me with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"My game screen is black." Itachi quickly walked over to my screen and raised his brow "Look, you are zoning." He said, making me look down to see the downloading on the corner of the screen. "The hell? I didn't zone anywhere."

"That looks like GM jail… the hell did you do?" Itachi said laughing.

[GM]Explosiveart: Uzumaki Akuma. You have been found.

"Uh guys" both turned to me again "Help" they both got up and walked over to me and read the screen. "What the…"

[GM]Explosiveart: We will be coming for you. Jiraiya won't be able to protect you this time little girl.

"Guys…."

"Fuck…" Itachi quickly disconnected me from the game. "Akuma…" Itachi said slowly as he sat down next to me.

"The Akatsuki…" I said slowly, turning towards the two. "They…. They run the game… that… that can't be true." I looked away "Jiraiya got the game to tes…." I trailed off.

"_Here Akuma… this is Final Fantasy XI… I got this game from an old friend. You remember Orochimaru right?" I stared at the man before me as he slightly faltered from the lack of response. "He told me that I could try the alpha testing of it… however I'm not into games… so how about you do it for me?"_

"…Jiraiya… he got the game from Orochimaru…." Both Itachi and Sasuke stared at me with confusion. "Orochimaru was originally in the Akatsuki… He left when Itachi joined… I think that Orochimaru was trying to signal something to Jiraiya with the game beta."

"Or Orochimaru was trying to make it to where you would get caught…" Sasuke suggested as a thought. "I don't know… but… I am thankful it is not me who pays for the account… but yet… it has all Jiraiya's information down…." I trailed off as I remember the events that took place the night before.

"…But…" I trailed off frowning.

Before I could say anything else, my phone went off. I looked over to it and noticed Tsunade's number. "Hello? Yes Baa-chan?" I listened to Tsunade as she spoke. I frowned completely as I dropped the phone from my hand.

"I was too late…"

†**Break†**

I stared out the window of my room in silence. Both Sasuke and Itachi had brought me in my room and had decided to leave me in peace after I had a break down. Itachi had to talk to Tsunade, so she knew I was fine… Sasuke attempted to calm me down but I just ended up getting too upset that I caused myself to hyperventilate and pass out.

I glanced towards the door at hearing muffled voices. I didn't want to move from my spot to see who it was, so instead I listened.

"-laying down in her room. She hyperventilated after getting overly worked up…"

"I see… I just want to know what she meant by 'I was too late…'"

"I don't know the answer to that… only Akuma would…"

"Hm… I don't know if she would want to see me though…"

"Why do you say that Tsunade?"

"Because, Sasuke, I think she partially blames me for what happened, not just herself."

I frowned. I didn't blame Tsunade at all, it was all me that I blamed. If my thought process wasn't so jumbled I would have remembered what Nagato had told me, and would have been able to warn Jiraiya… but it was too late for that.

With Jiraiya out of the way… anyone could get me. The only reason that they would get Jiraiya out of the way though… would be if he found out something…

I sat up in my bed, frowning. That was the greatest possibility out of everything anyone could think of. I pulled myself off my bed, grabbing my jacket. I walked out of my room, causing everyone to jump.

"I'm going out."

"The hell you are." I was quickly blocked. "Why can't I leave?"

"After what was said on the game, do you think we could really let you out of the apartment?"

"Guys… I NEED to go to Jiraiya's place… the only reason that Nagato would have to silence Jiraiya was if he learned too much. I want to find any clue possible that Jiraiya could have left behind." Tsunade stared at me before shaking her head. "We would let you go now… but the Police are still at Jiraiya's getting anything they can to try and find out who murdered him."

"And I know who did! Last night Nagato told me that his order was to silence Jiraiya!"

"You may know who it is but the police won't listen to you. They wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell them things." I glanced away before looking over to my laptop "Unless…" I walked over, pulling up the email that was sent to me before.

"Unless I give Fugaku this, he is the chief of police; they can at least do something with this!"

"No…. I tried to talk to Fugaku… all he told me was that you needed to be hidden fast…"

"I'm tired of running! I'm tired of hiding! I just want to be another normal kid! I don't know why the stupid Akatsuki is after me but it is getting old fast." I pushed away everyone as I stormed out of the house.

"Just because I am a female doesn't mean I won't stop myself from protecting myself." I slammed the door to the apartment behind me as I stormed down the stairs.

-AN-

I will probably need to edit this chapter after I publish it... since I couldn't remember what accepted and what it didn't However... let me actually answer some people that reviewed. (And thank you to everyone who was being patient for these chapter updates)

**Amber Ic****e Fox:**Thank you for that, I have been trying so hard to get to my pc long enough to get chapters done... because I've been wanting to update them all at once so it made it longer to update the chapters.

**Zorani:**Now what happened in the first chapter was supposed to be a reference to the chat log... instead flipped me off and took away all the original chat formats I had. So it ended up confusing people, but I wanted to keep the chapter though since it was still the opening to the story. I plan to fix it when I have the time since it gives me a headache each time I go back to it lol but the reason everything was Abbreviated was to give it the flow of talking on the game (Which I'm sure someone asked what the game was, which is Final Fantasy 11 Online) and You also asked what the name of the story is lol actually... It's Final Fantasy Online LOL! So it just says the name of the game in Japanese. I don't always call it by Fainarufantajionrain but I call it "FFJ" instead. wouldn't let me put Final Fantasy Online as the title, still don't know why, so I went and did my normal JP titles (Which like HS Fikushon, is Japanese but is literally the meaning of the story 'High School Fiction' Fiction = Fanfiction)

Anyway thank you guys off to update the rest of the stories.

-Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

Here is Chapter 19 (See I'm updating a Little faster:D... Only coz of being able to sit down due to the Heart monitor)

**†**

I stared at Fugaku as his gaze stayed on the screen before him. "So…" I said, fidgeting over the silence. "This email…" he stared before sighing. "I would say this email could be traced to the owner but… Jiraiya…" I frowned.

"Jiraiya isn't the only one who knows how to trace emails though!" I said, causing Fugaku to look up at me. "Did he teach you?" I nodded "He taught me how to trace stuff, hack all that kind of stuff." Fugaku stared at me, as a gleam passed through his eyes.

"Alright Akuma… I leave the task of tracing to you. When you are done, in agreement, I will take you to Jiraiya's place." He leaned down onto the desk and began whispering. "You are the only person who would know where Jiraiya would place things…" I nodded, pulling the laptop over to me as I began to work my magic.

"How much time do you think you will need?" I kept my gaze on my laptop. "15 minutes if there is no safety program blocking. 25 minutes otherwise." I glanced up to see Fugaku giving me a look. "I was a fast learner…"

"You get that from your mother then." He simply said, getting up from the department desk and walking over to the coffee maker. "Even though the Uchiha clan is considered the most advanced… it has always stumped us on why…. Why those people are after certain targets." I glanced over to Fugaku "I've been thinking about this over time too. I think I may have a clue but…" I turned my gaze back to the laptop as I continued to trace the email. "It may just only be a hunch… which is why I want to search Jiraiya's place."

"Understandable… but if you learn anything… tell one of us." I nodded. "Done." I said, causing Fugaku to walk over to see the traced results. "Tokyo…" he mumbled as he read over the stuff.

"I was right." I stated, causing Fugaku to jump. "The people… they are in the office that runs Final Fantasy XI…" I looked up at Fugaku. "A game that people of all ages can play and interact with others… they must have had a feeling that you would play."

"Or… I was given the game to try and find out this… but that would mean that I didn't see it fast enough." I leaned down, rubbing my forehead.

"But what you did see… was the location of who murdered your family." I looked up at Fugaku. "My whole family?" I asked him, confused. He sighed then nodded. "Minato… he butt heads with the leader of the group… But somehow the leader of the group turned Kyuubi against both your mother and father… These pictures… that isn't where your mother truly died at." I stared in confusion.

"I guess it's time I told you everything I know… you were so young, yet so smart…"

_**Fugaku's POV**_

"_Minato don't be a fool!" I growled out to the blonde before me. "Don't stop me Fugaku; you have two children that you need to protect. If I don't make it… you will have three to protect."_

"_God damn it Minato why would you leave your child like this?" he turned around sharply, staring at me directly in the eyes. "Fugaku. I had sworn myself to protect the place in which I grew up at… Sworn to die protecting my wife and my child… But Kushina… she was placed in critical… and I can't keep running in America like I am. These foreign affairs will cost both me and my family…"_

"_Minato…"_

"_Kushina protected Akuma with all the strength she had left… that man… the leader… he treated my wife like a rag doll… Kyuubi… she is still out there protecting Akuma… but all I was able to do out of all that was get my wife to the hospital and lost sight of where they took Akuma."_

"_Minato… let me go with you."_

"_NO. You need to stay alive… protect your family… do what I couldn't from the side as a gang leader." I frowned then sighed. "Minato, as the chief of police…"_

"_I don't care what you are…"_

†_**Break†**_

"_Men! Charge the building!" I shouted to the police force. I ran up to the building finding it locked. "Find and entrance!" all the men scattered around looking for a way in. I looked up seeing a broken ladder. 'Minato… you may have tried to stop me… but I still can get through.' I jumped up, grabbing the ladder then climbed up and entered through a window._

_I looked down to see a masked man laughing as Kyuubi growled at Minato. I scrunched up my brows together then made my way down._

"_Give me back Akuma." Minato said in a firm voice. Kyuubi growled at Minato as he tried to get closer. "Look at that… Kyuubi doesn't trust you."_

"_What did you do to her?" Minato shouted in anger. "I simply made her obey me… now Kyuubi… Kill Minato, then seek revenge on this whole village!" Kyuubi growled as she lunged at Minato._

_I held up my gun, trying to steady it on Kyuubi. _"Look Fugaku! Mikoto! This is Kyuubi!" I looked over to see Kushina running up to us laughing as a fox licked her cheek. "Oh my god she is so cute Kushina!" my wife said, running up to Kushina to hold the fox.

_I shook my head. 'I can't bring myself to harm Kyuubi…' I lowered my gun from Kyuubi and aimed it towards the masked man._

"_AKUMA!" I jumped at the voice and looked over to see Kushina grabbing Akuma from behind the masked man. "Shit!" I said trying to steady my aim at the masked man as he turned around to attack Kushina._

"_Kushina!" I heard Minato shout as he dove over to Kushina. My eyes went wide as I watched both Minato and Kushina get stabbed by a pole. "No…" I felt my arms shake. "Damn it!" I lifted the gun and shot at the man with the mask. He turned to me then bolted off. I grabbed the radio on my shoulder "There is a masked man escaping, capture him!" I ran over to Minato and Kushina._

"_Heh… Akuma…" I watched the scene before me… Kushina ran her fingers against Akuma's face as the blood slowly seeped out of her mouth as she smiled down at her child. "Kushina… it is the father's job… to protect his family…"_

"_But… it is the mother's job to make sure the father does his job right." She said, laughing. "You shouldn't have come here… you could have been with Akuma…" Minato said. I could hear both of them slowly losing their life._

"_I trust… the Uchiha's… to take care of my angel…" I shook my head and ran over "Don't you two give up! We will get an ambulance right away!" I watched as Kushina closed her eyes in a smile as she held onto Akuma while Minato wrapped his arm around Kushina and Akuma, eyes already closed, with a small smile on his face._

"_As long… as Akuma is alive…" Minato fell silent… never finishing his sentence. "No…" I looked down at Akuma who gripped on her mother, already knowing that her family had died. I glanced over to Kyuubi who laid at Minato's and Kushina's legs, head resting as she stared up at them with a forlorn look._

**Akuma's POV**

I stared at Fugaku as he hid his face behind his hands. I could tell by the salt air, that he was crying. "Fugaku…" I watched him shift slightly, telling me I had his attention. "I'd like to go to Jiraiya's now…" he nodded.

†**Break†**

I shifted around the books that were laid out all over the place. "Least the investigators could have done was move these out…" I mumbled as I dodged a falling stack of books. "Jiraiya had a feeling his end would come soon… his will states that everything of his would go to you." I nodded to Fugaku. 'But why would I want a collection of porn?' I stopped walking.

"Wait… if everything was to go to me… and everything he has is…" I fell silent, gaining a look from Fugaku. "That sneaky old coot…"

"What do you mean?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that Jiraiya had given me several nights before. "Now I understand why he gave me a message in numbers…"

I began rummaging through his books. "Help me find these volumes." I held the paper out to Fugaku who nodded.

After hours of looking for the books we had managed to find them. "Now what?" I looked over to Fugaku "You know how code breaking goes right?" he nodded "That is what we have to do with these books…"

Fugaku nodded, grabbing a bag and placing the books inside. "Is that everything you wanted to find?" he asked I shook my head. "No…" I walked over to Jiraiya's desk, pulling out the papers from inside and placed them into the bag before I bent under the desk and ran my fingers along it until I heard a click. "What was that?"

"That… would be a hidden passage." I got up and walked over to books that all were cluttered as if they fell off the shelf. I watched as they lifted up as a door then went down the stairs. "You can either stay here Fugaku or come with." He looked around before handing me the bag. "I'll stand guard here." I nodded then went into the basement.

'Jiraiya… I will find out what you had left to tell me…'

-AN-

Now this is an Important question... **since FFJ is nearing it's end I want to know how many people want a Lemon between Sasuke and Akuma in this story**. The Lemon would probably fit in either the next chapter or Chapter 21... I should have asked sooner but I didn't go over what I had written down as Notes until well... this chapter.

So please... if you want a **Lemon between Akuma and Sasuke** in this story, I would like you to review stating so or I can hold putting the next chapter up of FFJ and put a poll up for FFJ's Lemon on my profile. Either works. The more votes on Lemon will put the possibility of a Lemon in the next chapter (Which if you don't want the lemon but more ppl do than you I will put down when the Lemon is about to happen so you can skip over it simply.)

I have nothing else to say though so...

-Ja ne


	20. NOT A CHAPTER! READ QUESTION!

Guys this isn't a chapter sadly. I just wanted to inform you of what has been going on, to why this story has not been updated.

I have recently heard that stories that are Rated M have a risk of being deleted; and that M rated stories cannot have such things as Lemons. This has me annoyed and pissed because I had just finished FFJ maybe last week or something(But I wasn't home on Sunday.)

When I come out with the chapter, I promise I will delete this ridiculous author note by then. But I just want to know people's views on the situation on the stories and what are at risk now.

I am also sorry about the delay that has been placed on the story. There is a lot going on in my life right now. My Aunt that I live with (No I don't live with my parents, nor do I remember who they are) got sued... to make it worse the people suing are under a name that was considered a scam group. To add onto that frustration, I might have breast cancer but we haven't been to the doctors to get it checked because of this stupid suing thing.

On here, I have been getting trolled by the same user over and over again. I set a block setting onto him because his comments were not plausible for young children. I say that, because I KNOW I have a lot of children that come read my stories even with the stories saying "Rated M."

Guys... there are several things you are told when you are growing up, or at least I hope there are..._ "**Don't Judge a book by its cover." "If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all." **_and with me I always state:** _"Don't like, don't read." "Do not troll my story with your hatred, instead use the close button or the back key if you do not like the story."_**

There's one more important thing I want to go over real quick. I get a lot of people who tell me there's grammar issues or spelling mistakes in my stories. This is why: **I speak Japanese more than I speak English.**_ I write the stories in English for many reasons: Most of the population that reads is English speaking; English can easily be translated into any other language (Possibly broken); So you guys can read it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah... anyway, I want to know YOUR thoughts on the whole M Rated stories being at risk, and what I should do now.<strong>_

For now,

-Ja ne_**  
><strong>_


End file.
